La Herencia del Sinsajo
by Megaterio
Summary: Panem ha tropezado con la misma piedra. El ancestro del que fue el dictador Snow gobierna con mano dura al convulsionado país. Han vuelto los Juegos del Hambre, lo cual los descendientes de Katniss y Peeta Mellark se harán frente ¿sabrán de su herencia? ¿podrán eliminar los fatídicos Juegos? Esta es la historia de los herederos Mellark.
1. Skye

**Disclaimer: Panem y los Distritos asi como los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**  
**Los personajes originales son idea mia.**

**Cronología: 100 años después del final del epílogo del tercer libro Sinsajo.**

* * *

Estoy lista, termino de atarme las botas y coloco mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta de mi habitación. Mi habitación es pequeña y rectangular, paredes blancas, una silla amoblada y un tocador; algo se me olvida así que regreso de nuevo al tocador donde busco algo muy importante para mi y finalmente lo encuentro. Un prendedor, reliquia familiar, me lo dio mi madre cuando cumplí dieciocho años, la madre de ella se lo pasó y asi sucesivamente. Este prendedor tiene forma circular con un sinsajo con una flecha en el pico. Lo único que sé es que perteneció a mi tatarabuela, no tengo más información; lo único que tengo constancia es que mi bisabuela se llamó Willow; nada más. Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber los nombres de mis ancestros.  
Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la cocina, donde están mis padres, si; aún vivo con mis padres a mis veinticinco años pero eso será por poco tiempo, tengo mis ahorros para comprarme un piso; la vida en el Capitolio no es fácil; no somos pobres pero tampoco somos la familia mas acaudalada del lugar pero vivimos bien; reconozco que nunca me faltó nada.

El prendedor está en mi pecho, a pesar de los años, aún está bien conservado aunque se puede ver un poco de óxido en las curvas por el inevitable paso del tiempo. Mi madre está colocando pastelillos redondos en una cesta, ella administra una cafetería; su pasión es preparar pastelillos, ella es una mujer en la mediana edad, baja y siempre con una sonrisa, sus ojos pardos tan vivos y su cabello entre castaño y gris está amarrado en una coleta; mi madre me mira y sonríe.  
— Buenos días, Skye— dice mi madre, mi padre levanta su mirada del diario mientras termina de beber su café, él es un hombre cerca de los cincuenta años; cabello totalmente gris con una incipiente calvicie en la coronilla, sus ojos azules se fijan en mí, acercándose a abrazarme.  
—Buenos días, papá y mamá—les digo dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, luego me siento, mi madre me pasa un vaso de zumo de naranja mientras unto mi tostada con mermelada de fresa.  
—¿Nuevamente vas a escoltar al Presidente Skellington?— me pregunta mi padre, noto el tono de voz que me dice que no le simpatiza al presidente. No lo culpo, la mayoría de los Distritos se oponen a él.  
—El día será largo, papi. Hoy es la Cosecha y debo estar todo momento a su costado— le digo mientras menea la cabeza de desacuerdo. Mis padres, sin ganas de exagerar, son los unicos del Capitolio que están en contra de los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre. No puedo culparlos, es una barbarie pero yo soy Agente de la Paz y escolta, mis opiniones no le interesan al presidente y si quiero vivir, no debo oponerme a él.  
—Me cansé de escribir basura para el Capitolio— me confiesa mi padre, yo termino de beber mi zumo y lo miro.  
—Debes hacerlo, papi o tendré problemas con el presidente— le dijo, él asiente resignado. Mi padre es periodista, sus artículos en contra del Capitolio y de los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre hicieron incomodar al presidente Skellington. Ese hombre me llamó a la oficina donde hizo su "petición" de callar a mi padre. No me gustó el sentido de la palabra que dijo pero no podía decirle nada, asentí y salí de ahí. Le conté a mi padre que deje de escribir notas en contra del Capitolio, en un principio se negó pero cuando le conté mi reunión con él, se preocupó que Skellington tome represalias conmigo…o con mamá.  
—Te llevaré al trabajo— le digo a mi padre, él asiente y luego me dirijo a mi madre— ¿Te llevo, mamá?— le pregunto, ella sonríe como suele hacerlo.  
—No, Skye; aún me falta algunos pastelillos—dice mi madre. Yo asiento y me levanto a despedirme de ella. Las amigas de ella me dicen que me parezco a mi madre, y eso es cierto, somos parecidas: tengo el cabello castaño, soy baja y la cara redonda; sólo tengo los ojos azules de mi padre.

Enciendo el coche y mi padre se sienta en el lado del copiloto; arranco el auto y lo pongo en marcha. Mi padre enciende la radio y empieza a oír las noticias del día. Yo conduzco mientras pienso en los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre.

¿Cómo así hay Nuevos Juegos? ¿No que habían sido abolidos? Les explicaré lo que sé: Hace medio siglo atrás, cuando mi abuela era una mujer madura y mi madre, apenas un infante, subió al poder un hombre de una gran sonrisa y carisma. Prometía una vida mejor para todos los Distritos y más promesas que sonaban muy bien. Lo eligieron, el resultado de las votaciones fueron arrolladores pero nadie se imaginó lo que revelaría un mes después, era el bisnieto de Coriolanus Snow. Acusó a los rebeldes que derrocaron a Snow de ser terroristas y otros adjetivos que no recuerdo bien; se vengó reanudando los Juegos del Hambre pero ahora muy diferentes a los antiguos. El Distrito 13 que pasó a vivir en la superficie después que la radiación se disipó, participaron también. Mismo formato, dos tributos hombre y mujer entre doce y dieciocho años se matan entre sí en la Arena. Ahora con una ligera diferencia, el ganador no va a la Aldea de los Vencedores si no a un edificio blanco y grande, ubicado en el Capitolio. Ahí son recostados en una camilla y les colocan una especie de casco donde sus mentes van a un mundo virtual, en aquel "mundo" no hay carencias, todo es lujo y comodidades, los vencedores olvidan el mundo real sumiéndose en aquel mundo ficticio. Su cuerpo envejece pero su yo virtual no lo hace, lo que hace peligroso sacarlo después de años. Imagínate: un tributo que se joven en aquel mundo, lo sacas y ve que ha envejecido veinte años de golpe, resulta muy chocante.

Ya me fui por las ramas ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si. El presidente Skellington tuvo un hijo, este pequeño es el actual presidente de Panem y por supuesto, continúa con la "tradición" de su padre, ahora un viejo dictador. Obviamente la gente no se quedó de brazos cruzados, hubo marchas y movimientos en contra de estos Nuevos Juegos, los Agentes de la Paz nuevamente hacia su trabajo de reprimir a la gente.  
¿Por qué elegí ser Agente de la Paz? Estaba convencida de marcar la diferencia, unos agredían, yo estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la gente pero me di cuenta que soy una idealista soñadora. Reconozco que soy buena en lo que hago, aunque sea desagradable. Mis excelentes notas en la Academia, sin ganas de sonar pedante, me nominaron a formar parte de la escolta del Presidente Bracken Skellington, me eligieron y al elegirme, comenzó la pesadilla. Golpear gente y arrestar sospechosos de terrorismo.

Otra vez me fui por las ramas, me quedé en que los Agentes reprimen a la gente. Un pequeño grupo "anti—sistema" se fueron contra el Capitolio, fueron derrotados pero su espíritu luchador no menguó. Continuaron con las protestas y también con los Nuevos Juegos, cuando apenas era una adolescente de quince años, hubo una explosión en un bar del Distrito 2 donde resultó muerto el líder de la rebelión. Al parecer, desde ahí, hay pequeños grupos rebeldes, desunidos y aparentemente desmotivados. Skellington alardea en la prensa que está tras la pista de esos rebeldes o "terroristas" como los llama él.  
Los pequeños grupos hacen sabotajes, roban armamento o alimentos, intervienen en la TV con propos pero nada más. Desunidos y desperdigados por todo Panem y no voy a negar que los admiro.

Llegamos a la editorial donde trabaja mi padre, él se gira y se despide de mí.  
—¿Te paso a recoger, papi?  
—No, saldré tarde, tomaré el bus— me dice y yo asiento.  
—Hasta luego, papi— le digo sonriente.  
Se despide de mí agitando la mano y reanudo mi camino, reconozco que he atrapado a varios de ellos e incluso he desbaratado reuniones en casetas abandonadas.

.

He llegado a mi destino, estaciono mi auto en un lugar amplio y bien iluminado. El piso es negro y también hay bastantes automóviles en el lugar, fue suerte encontrar un puesto.

Voy en dirección al vestidor, donde me pongo mi capa debido a mi estatus de escolta (y también capitanía). El pasillo es largo y plateado, en el camino me encuentro con mi mejor amigo y compañero de la Academia, Maarten Hutchins, su sonrisa me alegra y le devuelvo mi sonrisa.  
—Justo a tiempo, Skye ¿estas lista?  
—Totalmente ¿Dónde está el Presidente Skellington?—le pregunto.  
—En su oficina, está esperando al resto de la escolta para presenciar la Cosecha— me dije Maarten. Él también es Agente de la Paz y tiene un gran corazón, odia tener que hacer el trabajo desagradable del Presidente, como dice "ordenes son ordenes". Si lo desobedece, se va al paredón y lo estimo mucho para perderlo así.

La oficina de Skellington es oval y amplia; el presidente, un hombre lampiño con una cabellera corta gris se acercó a nosotros. Yo y Maarten hicimos una leve inclinación como respeto. En la sala también estaba dos Agentes escoltas y el General del Ejercito, Tobías Grogg, mi mentor en la Academia; serio y muy duro, aunque no suele demostrarlo, él esta orgulloso de mi posición actual.  
—La Cosecha empezará pronto, vayamos al Gran Salón— dijo el presidente, yo asiento en silencio al igual que los otros dos escoltas, siendo cuatro el número de escoltas del presidente.

El Gran Salón, como su nombre lo dice, amplio con columnas amplias y el techo se veía impresionantemente alto, había muchas gente, la mayoría perteneciente a la clase alta y acomodada del Capitolio. Las cosas nunca cambian.  
Una gran imagen holográfica se veía en el centro, lo cual la gente lo podía ver cómodamente en forma de círculo. Las imágenes holográficas pasaban cada evento que pasaba en los trece Distritos en trece cuadros, de gran tamaño.  
El presidente estaba sentado cómodamente, yo estaba a su lado derecho y Maarten a su izquierda, los otros dos, a nuestras espaldas.  
Como todos los años, veía las elecciones desafortunadas de los Tributos, no voy a negar, ver las caras con desosiego me rompe el corazón pero en esta profesión, no puedo ser muy blanda. Incluso al ver la imagen del Distrito 10 donde una adolescente se ofreció como voluntaria en el lugar de su hermana, me conmovió mucho.

Las personas de mi edad y menos tienen poco conocimiento de los antiguos Juegos del Hambre, las escuelas no han profundizado en eso gracias a Skellington. Solamente enseñan hasta los 73ros Juegos del Hambre, no profundizan lo que pasó después. Los archivos de la antigua rebelión fueron confiscados y sellados, incluso quemados. ¿Quiénes fueron los héroes de la rebelión? Nadie lo sabe, incluso mis padres lo ignoran, gracias al "lavado mental" del presidente Skellington, yo también ignoro quienes fueron pero apostaría a que los habitantes de los Distritos tendrán alguna idea.  
Y las escoltas de los tributos anuncian los Trigésimos Nuevos Juegos del Hambre.  
Y que la suerte esté siempre con ellos. Lo dudo. El ganador irá a un mundo virtual.

.O.O.O

—Aquí, la capitana Skye Rellik. Estamos en posición.  
—Recibido. Estamos listos—dice una voz en mi radio. Levanto una mano y los cincos Agentes se detienen. Estamos a punto de desbaratar una reunión ilegal en el Distrito 12 y está casi oscureciendo. Alguien nos pasó el dato y no le puedo culpar, informar de actividades sospechosas tienen una recompensa monetaria, algo muy atrayente para un Distrito pobre.

Y reconozco la Aldea de los Vencedores donde al otro lado veo al capitán del otro pelotón, entre ellos está mi mejor amigo y compañero de misiones, Maarten.  
Andamos en fila india y al parecer nadie se percató de nuestras presencias.

La reunión es en aquella casa de madera, con enredaderas por la pared hasta llegar al techo, se ven muy abandonadas las casas. Me coloco al costado de la puerta al igual que el otro capitán, el resto de los Agentes se colocan en fila india a mis espaldas y las del capitán Truller. Él se ve bastante mayor, yo soy la más joven con un rango medio, gracias a mi esfuerzo.  
Una pálida luz ilumina en la estancia.  
Y tiro la puerta abajo, sorprendiendo a los habitantes de la casa: tres mujeres mayores y cuatro hombres incluyendo a un anciano.  
—¡Las manos a la cabeza!—grito.  
—¡Todos con las rodillas al suelo! ¡El que no obedezca le pongo una bala en la frente!—vociferó el capitán Truller. Las mujeres hicieron caso y se les veía el terror en sus caras al igual que los hombres. Nadie opuso resistencia. Uno se movió y un Agente le dio un culatazo en la espalda.  
—¡Eso no es necesario!—le grito y el Agente se queda mirando y no se que cara pone debido al caso que tiene puesto. Olvidé mencionar que todos tenemos nuestros cascos blancos con un visor negro. Me quito el casco y me acercó al tembloroso anciano y le doy la espalda.  
—Colóquenles las esposas y llévenselos a la camioneta blindada— les ordeno a los Agentes de la Paz y el capitán Truller empieza a revisar los papeles en la mesa en la poco iluminada estancia. Me vuelvo hacia el anciano, a ponerle las esposas cuando veo que esta muy entretenido viendo mi prendedor.  
—¿Ese es un sinsajo?— me pregunta el anciano.  
—Si—le digo mientras le coloco las esposas, el anciano no opone resistencia pero veo que sigue observando el prendedor.  
—Se parece mucho al prendedor que usaba nuestra Sinsajo—me dice el anciano y estoy confundida.  
—¿Quién?  
—Katniss Everdeen liberó Panem del yugo del presidente Snow. A ella le debemos mucho, a pesar que no la conocí. Mi padre y abuelo me contaban su historia.

No me suena el nombre, sólo el del antiguo dictador, el anciano se levanta y se queda observando mis ojos.  
—Se dice que en esta casa estuvo ella. Posiblemente haya archivos olvidados por la Sinsajo. Vivió aquí hace mucho tiempo. Al menos eso dicen las historias.

Solo lo escucho sin decir nada, pero no voy a negar que me haya picado la curiosidad.  
Salimos al exterior, donde el sol ya se ocultado y al ver que el capitán Truller iba delante de mi, le susurro al anciano.  
—Me contarás lo que sabes de ella.  
—Haré lo que pueda—me dice el anciano con voz queda


	2. Comandante Mellark

Me llamo Cade Mellark y tengo veintiocho años; soy el líder de la rebelión contra el presidente Skellington. Él nos acusa de "terroristas". Sólo estamos en contra de los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre y de la dictadura. Queremos libertad y por eso luchamos contra el Capitolio.

Tenemos un nombre "Alianza Puño de Panem", solamente conocido entre nosotros.  
Miro por la ventana de mi oficina, de paredes de madera, veo los árboles alzarse hasta el cielo, tupido y los pequeños animales corriendo por el bosque.  
Nuestra base está en los bosques profundos del Distrito 7 y Skellington no tiene idea. Él piensa que estamos desperdigados por todo el país y es genial que piense así. El golpe será fuerte.  
Escucho los pájaros cantar y cerro los ojos, escucho los sonidos y el recuerdo de mis padres vuelven a mi cabeza. Hace once años que dirijo el grupo y nos ha costado mucho esfuerzo.

Todo comienza con mi abuelo, cuando era un hombre maduro y con un hijo de cinco años. Él estuvo en contra de los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre y del nuevo dictador, reunió un gran grupo donde marchó hacia el Capitolio. Fue un caos pero no se rindió.  
El Distrito 13 lo apoyó y junto con el 11 y 12 se fueron contra el Capitolio.  
Perdieron. Y mi abuelo acabó en la cárcel, por lo cual mi padre creció sin su padre.  
Skellington, al saber que su apellido era Mellark, lo relacionó con un tal Peeta Mellark, Vencedor junto con Katniss Everdeen de los antiguos Juegos del Hambre.

Así que sospecho, que queriendo evitar que forme una fuerza rebelde contra el gobierno dictatorial, lo mató nada más salir de la cárcel. Mi padre tenía trece años.  
Cuando mi padre tuvo veinte años, logró formar un gran grupo de rebeldes; anunció a todo Panem su relación con los antiguos ganadores de los 74tos Juegos del Hambre. En aquel entonces, Bracken Skellington gobernaba con puño de hierro y se disgustó mucho.

Mi padre conoció a una mujer del Distrito 2, que también formaba parte de la rebelión. Su base se localizaba en los subterráneos del Distrito 13, como antaño. Cuando nací, mi padre se preocupó que el Capitolio me hiciera algo, así que me mandó junto a mi madre al Distrito 2. Nos conseguimos otros nombres, el amigo de mi padre, llamado Bob, nos acogió y se hizo pasar como mi padre.  
Él iba a visitarme disfrazado, jugaba conmigo por unas horas y me angustiaba cuando se iba. Era un niño pequeño que quería a su verdadero padre cerca.  
Cuando me acercaba a los doce años, mi padre temeroso que me elijan como Tributo, me consiguió una plaza en la Academia donde se formaban los Agentes de la Paz.  
Me inscribieron con un nombre falso. Ahí conocí a dos amigos: Julius Torrakson, muy interesado en la medicina militar y Gregory Wend. Ellos, poco a poco, empezaron a simpatizar con las ideas de los rebeldes.  
Y aquí viene la tragedia, el recuerdo aún es doloroso para mi. Mi padre fue a visitar a mi madre a una cafetería en el Distrito 2. Yo estaba en la academia y era mi último año.

Aparentemente, un sujeto reconoció a mi padre y dio el chivatazo, provocando que un Agente de la Paz, lance una granada en el local, matando al dueño y el resto de los clientes.  
Skellington responsabilizó a los rebeldes del ataque y tildó a mi padre de suicida. Contaba con dieciocho años y estaba totalmente furioso.

Quería vengarme y odiaba a Skellington. Totalmente fuera de sí cuando Bob, el amigo de mi padre y padre falso, me hizo reaccionar.  
Skellington anunció a todo Panem, la muerte del último descendiente de Katniss y Peeta Mellark además de la desunión de los rebeldes.  
Lo último es cierto.

Me aparto de la ventana y me sirvo un café. Los rebeldes estaban desmoralizados, Bob me presentó a ellos como el hijo de Racker Mellark, mi padre, el líder de aquel entonces. Se sorprendieron mucho y decidimos hacer creer al Capitolio, que mi padre no dejó descendencia.

Bob me puso al mando del grupo, estaba perplejo y me sentía abrumado. Él me ayudó a manejarlo y empecé a verlo como un segundo padre. En aquel entonces era un hombre maduro, se le veía las canas en las patillas y me contaba la historia de mis tatarabuelos. Él se crió en el Distrito 12.  
Terminé mis estudios militares y junto con mis amigos decidimos hacer una última trastada.

Robamos un deslizador, Gregory sacó el rastreador y lo hizo pedazos. Julius llevaba armas robadas y escapamos hacia nuestra base. Yo dibujé con un spray en el frontis un sinsajo con una leyenda "Panem Libre".  
Regresamos al 13, donde decidí enseñar y entrenar a los chicos de mi edad, transmitir mis conocimientos militares a los rebeldes era muy crucial si queríamos tener éxito.  
Al saber que el Capitolio pensase que estábamos al borde de la derrota, fue una gran idea y lo aprovechamos. Nos preparábamos en secreto.

Le conté a Bob mi idea, tener infiltrados entre los Agentes de la Paz. Como teníamos voluntarios entre catorce y quince años, se ofrecieron a postularse a la Academia.  
Se graduaron y teníamos infiltrados entre los Agentes de la Paz. Uno llegó al Distrito 7 como vigilante de fronteras. Eso era muy bueno.  
Sabía que no era seguro el Distrito 13, sospechaba que el Capitolio podía saber de los subterráneos así que nos mudamos a los bosques del Distrito 7.  
Fue muy difícil, poco a poco iban gente allá. El infiltrado Agente de la Paz abría la puerta que nos permitía entrar al lugar.  
Once años después, gracias a los rebeldes voluntarios de cada Distrito pudimos levantar un campamento mediano, un rectángulo en medio de los bosques.

Dejo la taza en la mesa. Recuerdo que hoy es la Cosecha pero también hoy asaltamos un almacén de armas. Tenemos un infiltrado Agente de la Paz en cada Distrito y dos en el Capitolio.

No robamos alimentos, tenemos gracias a que tres voluntarios del Distrito 4 van y vienen con mariscos, tres del Distrito 9 con bolsas de cereales, tres del Distrito 11 con legumbres y dos del Distrito 10 con productos cárnicos. Gracias a los infiltrados que dejan pasar a nuestros rebeldes bajo el manto oscuro de la noche.

Alguien entra a mi oficina, una mujer de cabello corto hasta el cuello, de color rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes que suelen quitarme el hipo.  
—Comandante Mellark; estamos listos para asaltar el almacén— dice la mujer. Ella sólo es un año menor que yo, del Distrito 4; su hermana mayor ganó hace unos años los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre, por lo cual está en un mundo virtual. Ella detesta al Capitolio como todos de aquí. Iremos al almacén, a conseguir armas y medicinas.  
—Muy bien, capitana Odair— le digo a la mujer llamada Xiana Odair. Es mi brazo derecho, muy eficiente en sus labores. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia ella, no se mueve de su sitio y puedo observar las pecas que pueblan su nariz y mejillas. Puedo contarlas y veo su sonrisa. Me salgo de mi oficina.

La sala, amplia y con paredes de madera recubiertas de metal, esta llena de gente, la mayoría sólo están viendo la repetición de la Cosecha de esta mañana. Pero en el otro lado está mi equipo de asalto, diez personas incluyendo a mí y a mi capitana. En ese grupo están mis amigos de la Academia, Julius y Greg.

Salimos al exterior donde está nuestro transporte, un aerodeslizador pequeño. Construido por nuestros ingenieros gracias a la información que conseguían en sus Distritos. Tenemos pocos pero muy útiles. Cada deslizador tiene un sistema de invisibilidad: nos camuflamos en las nubes y no nos detectan en los radares. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo de atacar.

Tynne del Distrito 6, pilotea la nave. También es mecánico. Yo enseñaba tácticas militares, ahora dejo que mis "estudiantes" enseñen a los novatos. Ellos saben muy bien y confío que saldremos bien en esta misión. Son muy capaces.  
—¿Sabes algo de Bob?— le pregunto a Xiana Odair, que se sentó a mi lado mientras acomodaba su ballesta en su regazo. Ella me mira.  
—Me informó que está en el 12. Está en una reunión.  
Asiento. El mando lo he dejado a un viejo compañero, Tiffler Dawi del Distrito 13, rango sub—capitán. Él ahora está a cargo en el campamento mientras estoy fuera.

Ya casi estamos llegando, ordeno a mis compañeros ponernos las máscaras azules, dejando al descubierto nuestros ojos.

El deslizador, de una forma casi de un pez, se posa en el suelo de cemento del Distrito 1. Nadie nos vio, la compuerta se abre y descendemos todos, a excepción del piloto, que mantendrá lista la nave para la huida.  
—Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer—les digo a mis compañeros. Todos vestidos con ropa militar azul, peto que nos cubre el pecho y el abdomen, resistente a balas, máscaras y rifle a la mano. Sólo Xiana tiene su ballesta a la espalda.— Julius, busca las medicinas que necesites mientras Travis te cubre.  
—Si, Comandante—dice el médico Julius asintiendo. Me pongo al frente y en una fila nos ponemos al costado de la pared. Doblando está la entrada, Xiana tiene un detector a la mano.  
—Hay dos guardias en la entrada—susurra, yo la miro y le asiento con la cabeza. Xiana se coloca de rodillas y saca su ballesta. Ella tiene flechas para aturdirlos.

Rueda en el piso, los guardias la ven y ella rápidamente dispara sus flechas.

Los guardias reciben la descarga eléctrica de las flechas y caen al piso. Sonrío y bajo la mano, dando la orden de avanzar doblando la esquina rumbo a la puerta. Xiana se une a nosotros.  
Greg destruye la cerradura y entramos en tropel, Xiana dispara las flechas aturdidoras a los sorprendidos soldados, el resto se resguardan detrás de las cajas mientras recibimos una lluvia de balas. Yo me cubro en una caja de madera, disparo contra uno que se acercaba rápidamente. Los Agentes estaban nerviosos y desorganizados.

Un buen puñado de Agentes están regados por el suelo del almacén, el lugar estaba bien iluminado, todos salieron de sus escondites y no necesité decir nada puesto que ya sabían sus funciones: Julius rebuscaba en una caja medicinas donde las guardaba en un bolso que llevaba, otros abrían las cajas recogiendo las armas.  
Algo me llamó la atención, allá a lo lejos vi algo que se arrastraba, me acerque rápidamente y giré hacia mi derecha donde vi al Agente de la Paz abriendo una jaula donde estaba encerrado…un muto.  
El Agente reía mientras me miraba con esos ojos locos, sentí como si algo pesado cayese en mi estomago, la bestia tenia el tamaño de un león y rugía con fiereza. La cara de la bestia parecía algo salido del mismo infierno, largos colmillos y ojos amarillentos.

Disparé al Agente pero era demasiado tarde, abrió la jaula y la puerta se abría lentamente.  
No esperé más, me di la vuelta avisando al resto de mi equipo.  
—¡Un maldito muto está aquí! ¡Cojan todo lo que puedan y larguémonos de aquí!—vociferé mientras sentía al muto pisarme los talones.

Mis compañeros se sorprendieron, uno de ellos quiso detenerlo, me giré y vi como el muto se lanzaba contra él y le abría el cuello de un mordisco.  
Todos se fueron a la entrada a excepción de Julius y Xiana.  
Tropecé con el pie del Agente aturdido, cayendo de cara al suelo, me giré para ver con horror como el muto se acercaba a mí.

Dos flechas y otras dos tandas más se clavaron en el lomo de la bestia. Rugió con fiereza mientras me levantaba con pereza.  
Julius me jaló con rapidez mientras veía como Xiana, con una rodilla en el suelo, disparaba con su ballesta a la bestia. Luego ella se puso de pie y sacó su pistola, colocando una bala en su maldita y peluda frente de la bestia.  
El muto cayó con fuerza y estoy que jadeo de la impresión.  
No voy a mentir, ese animal del infierno me aterrorizó pero Xania demostró tener los nervios de acero.  
—Gracias—musité mientras íbamos hacia la salida de manera rápida.  
—De nada, comandante— me dice mientras avanzamos rápidamente hacia la calle. Todos están asustados e impresionados.  
—¿Quién tiene una bestia así?— dijo un compañero mientras nos sentábamos en la nave, el piloto encendió el transporte en dirección a nuestra base.  
—Del Capitolio me espero de todo— dice Xiana, a pesar que no lo demostraba, pude ver algo de miedo en su mirada.  
—Perdimos a Tomsen—musito y ellos agachan la cabeza, el pobre hombre terminó degollado por la bestia espantosa— ¿Tenemos las cosas?  
—Conseguí suficientes medicinas—dice Julius y veo al resto mostrarme las nuevas armas y eso hace que valga la pena la excursión.

.o.o

Llegamos a la base y entramos al recinto. Todos se van a refrescarse o echarse en su camarote, con ganas de olvidarse del terrible muto. Yo también, estuve a punto de convertirme en su cena. Tiffler Dawi se acerca a mí con un gesto grave, frunzo el ceño.  
—Comandante Mellark. No hemos tenido noticias de Bob.  
— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No ha llegado del Distrito 12?—digo mientras Xania se coloca a mi lado.  
—No, señor. Nuestro espía nos ha informado que un grupo de Agentes de la Paz lo han detenido.  
Eso me cae como una verdadera patada en la cara. El muto parece algo pequeño cuando escucho la noticia de mi padre adoptivo siendo prisionero del Capitolio. Era evidente mi furia cuando siento la suave mano de Xiana pasar por mi brazo, me giro y veo esos ojos verdes impresionantes.  
—Lo rescataremos.— me dice y me doy cuenta lo guapa que es.


	3. La Veta

Me inclino levemente hacia el detector de iris. Una vez identificada, la puerta metalica se desliza a la derecha y camino por el pasillo de cemento, mi amigo Maarten me sigue en silencio, con el periódico del día enrollado en su mano.  
A lo lejos veo a un Agente, es notorio su rango inferior al mío; sin ganas de sonar petulante.  
El Agente me ve y se hace a un lado, yo sigo con mi camino al llegar a la celda donde está el viejo que capturamos el otro día. Se llama Bob.  
El Agente se da la vuelta y se va. No lo detengo, quiero hablar a solas con el viejo llamado Bob, Maarten cruza los brazos. Él sabe porque he venido a verlo.

El resto de sus compañeros han sido llevados a la prisión segura en el Distrito 1, yo pedí expresamente que lleven al viejo Bob a una prisión del Capitolio, no una de máxima seguridad. Aquí suelen ir los que no pagan a tiempo sus impuestos y ladrones de poca monta.  
El viejo Bob se gira hacia mi y asiente.  
—Ese Agente de la paz es apenas un niño— me dice el viejo, yo giro la cabeza hacia el Agente se que fue, ya muy lejos de mi vista pero lo vi muy bien.  
—Es un muchacho. Por su rango, intuyo que acaba de terminar la Academia—le dijo al anciano.  
—Parecías muy amigo de él—dice Maarten, mirando con curiosidad al anciano, con esos ojos grises que me gustaría perderme ahí. El viejo niega levemente con su cabeza.  
—Sólo era amable— dijo el viejo y parecía que no quería hablar más del asunto. Pero no tengo tiempo.  
—¿Te puedo tutear?— le pregunto al viejo y él abre mucho sus ojos de la sorpresa y asiente.—Bien…Bob ¿Qué puedes decirme de esto?— le digo mientras señalo mi prendedor en mi pechera.  
—Eso es un sinsajo— me dice el viejo y yo asiento.  
—Lo sé, es una reliquia familiar. Mi madre me lo dio cuando cumplí dieciocho años, y la madre de ella se la dio también— le digo al anciano y me acerco a los barrotes de acero— ¿Prometes ser sincero conmigo?—le pregunto.

El anciano me mira con cuidado, Maarten se apoyó en una pared y empezó a hojear el periódico, Bob luego pasa su vista hacia mi mejor amigo.  
—Puedes confiar en mi, Bob. Y también en Maarten, es confiable.—le digo al anciano y Maarten levanta su vista y asiente con una sonrisa sincera. Bob lanza un suspiro.  
—Algo me dice que no eres igual a ellos— dice el anciano y eso es cierto. No obtengo placer en golpear gente pero es mi trabajo.—Pero si, te prometo que te diré la verdad sobre lo que me digas.  
—¿Eres parte de un grupo rebelde?—le pregunto sin preámbulos, él solo me mira y asiente sin decir una palabra. Lo sabía.  
—Te voy a llevar al Distrito 12— le digo y se levanta de su camarote— He avisado a mis superiores que tienes información de un grupo pequeño de rebeldes y que estás dispuesto a cooperar— voy diciendo y veo que el horror va apareciendo en su rostro asi que no paro en mi perorata— Es mentira, Bob. Te llevaré para que me ilustres sobre mi pasado. Cuando has dicho lo de Katniss, has despertado una curiosidad en mí— le digo y Bob asiente compresivamente.  
—Así que…supongo que tienes algo que ver con que esté aquí, en una carceleta de poca monta y no en una de alta seguridad— dice el viejo Bob y yo asiento con la cabeza.  
—Todo lo que me digas…se quedará en nosotros tres— digo, mientras Maarten asiente.  
—En mi casa de La Veta, tengo archivos de los Juegos pasados, todo y te lo mostraré si es tu deseo.

Saqué al viejo Bob de la cárcel y lo subí a la parte de atrás de una camioneta, donde suelen estar los prisioneros. El viejo Bob tiene las manos enmarrocadas, yo manejo el auto y Maarten se sienta en el asiento del copiloto. Y antes que lo ponga a arrancar la camioneta, me muestra un párrafo del diario que se compró.  
"Los Juegos del Hambre y las razones que deben de eliminarse" dice el titular de una nota diminuta en una esquina del diario. Tomo el diario y veo que es de la editorial donde suele trabajar mi padre y la nota escribió mi padre.  
—¿No le habías dicho que no es aconsejable criticar al gobierno?—me pregunta Maarten, preocupado y yo asiento.  
—Varias veces— le digo, algo molesta y algo preocupada— Espero que no moleste al presidente— digo mientras le devuelvo el periódico a Maarten y enciendo el cacharro.

.

Caminamos por las polvorientas calles de La Veta del Distrito 12. Ya es más del mediodía y estoy comiendo un paquete de galletas mientras convido con Maarten, el viejo Bob solamente se contentó con una gente nos miraba con temor y se apartaban de nuestro camino. Eso obviamente no me gusta pero los ignoré.

Es bastante alejado de la plaza principal, está casi al límite de un bosque con cercas electrificadas, entramos a la casa de madera.

Es chico y abrí los ojos de la sorpresa al ver que Bob abría una especie de trampilla en el suelo.  
—Mucho antes que nacieras— decía el viejo sacando varios libros y videos viejos de la trampilla, oculta con una alfombra raída. Como decía, la casa es chica, una lamparilla alumbraba la estancia, una cama solamente con un colchón y sabana, una mesa con dos pares de sillas destartaladas, la trampilla estaba cerca de un baño, que era un cuarto pequeño, una persona cabía perfectamente ahí.— Antes, nosotros podíamos caminar por las calles sin preocupaciones. Una mujer publicó un libro que hablaba de lo cruento que eran los Juegos del Hambre, aún frescos en la memoria de la gente adulta y anciana de aquel entonces.  
—¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?— preguntó Maarten, muy interesado mientras se arrodillaba para ayudar al anciano con las cosas. El anciano suspiró.  
—De unos treinta años atrás. Mi padre me contó de los Juegos, de cómo dos jóvenes desafiaron al Capitolio, de una joven que pasó a ser símbolo de la rebelión sin quererlo. Los rebeldes y la gente de los Distritos empezaron a verla como un símbolo de libertad, logrando que Panem sea libre. No lo viví, a mi padre se lo contaron cuando era chico.  
—¿Supongo que esa mujer se llamaba Katniss?— pregunte y el anciano asintió.  
—El padre del actual presidente ha hecho una gran campaña de "borrado" de memoria. Ha quemado y decomisado libros donde hablan de ella, pareciera que nunca ha existido.

Al menos en el Capitolio, ignoran quién es ella y lo que significa para nosotros—dijo el anciano colocando libros en la mesa, en algunos se le salían las hojas y las carátulas estaban partidas, en algunos no se podían leer los títulos.—Yo conseguí esconder estos, porque son reliquias y significan mucho para el 12.  
Y el viejo Bob sacó de un paquete marrón arrugado, unas fotografías y me los pasó. Estaban remendadas y se habían perdido el color, en algunas estaban blancas pero en otras se podían ver las imágenes, vi una donde estaba una chica de mirada triste, arco en mano y casaca de cuero marrón. A pesar de la antigüedad de la fotografía, pude ver todo detalle en aquella instantánea: cabello marrón atado en una trenza y un prendedor con la forma de un sinsajo en su pechera.

Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, se parecía mucho al mío, al que tengo colgado en mi pecho. Lo saqué y empecé a comparar.  
—Nadie sabe lo que guardo aquí. Esas fotos se las mostré a los rebeldes y créanme…se han envalentonado.  
—Nunca he escuchado hablar de ellos—dijo Maarten mientras dejaba las fotos en la mesa, yo aún sigo mirando la foto de la chica con mi prendedor.  
—Es igual al mío—digo al fin— Al menos que sea muy común de lo que pensaba.

Maarten mira la foto y luego compara con mi prendedor, mientras el anciano Bob me mira.  
—Es igual—dice.  
—Creo que tiene razón— dice Maarten y me mira con esos ojos grises— ¿No te han dicho quienes son tus antepasados?— me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.  
—Mi abuela sólo me dijo el nombre de su madre, se llamaba Willow y nada más. Sólo sé eso—digo eso mientras dejo las fotos en la mesa, el anciano Bob sonríe y me muestra un libro raído, se le salían las hojas pero el titulo lo lei perfectamente _"Crónica de una Vencedora: De cómo el Sinsajo sobrevivió"_.  
—Ese libro lo escribió Willow Mellark, la hija mayor de Katniss y Peeta Mellark—dice el anciano, la carátula del libro perdió color, pero la figura de una mujer adulta con los brazos cruzados era visible. Era evidente que la mujer de la carátula no era la tal Katniss.  
—¿Ellos participaron en los Juegos anteriores?—preguntó Maarten.  
—Ellos participaron en la edición 74ta. Los dos llegaron a la final y estaban a punto de suicidarse los dos cuando el maestro de juegos los detuvo, anunciándolos como los ganadores. Usaron el romance como un medio para sobrevivir y nosotros lo vimos como un desafío para el Capitolio. Un año más tarde, participan en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco…  
—¿Qué es eso?—pregunto.  
—Escogen a los ganadores de los Juegos anteriores para hacerlos luchar entre sí. En esta edición comenzó la rebelión cuando los rebeldes la sacaron de la Arena. Nadie de mi familia la vio, yo sólo sé por lo que leí las crónicas y lo que me enseñaron en el colegio.—dice el anciano.  
—¿Me estás diciendo…que tengo un parentesco con Katniss Mellark?—pregunto y el anciano me sonrie.  
—Su nombre verdadero es Katniss Everdeen y bueno, las pruebas están ahí.  
—Puede que sea casualidad—dice Maarten y yo ojeo el libro hasta detenerme en una foto donde está el prendedor, ahora más grande y con eso se contestó las dudas. Es igual al mío.  
—Mi bisabuela se llamaba Willow. Nunca supe su apellido y aquí tiene la foto del prendedor que usaba su madre— le muestro la foto a Maarten y vuelvo al libro donde busco al final donde confirma todo. Willow Mellark firmaba que pasaría el prendedor a cada generación, como un tributo al Sinsajo que fue su madre. El viejo Bob agarra un video y me lo da.  
—No se si tendrás el reproductor adecuado y espero que aún se vea las imágenes. Este es el video correspondiente a la edición 74ta. Donde Katniss participó para sobrevivir.—me dice Bob y lo recibo. Me lo guardo entre mi chaqueta.  
—No hay dudas. Soy la tataranieta de Katniss Everdeen—lo dijo en voz alta— Y estoy segura que si ella viviera, estaría decepcionada de ver como me uní a la gente que una vez hirió al país.  
—Me encantaria que te unieras a la rebelión. Seria un placer tener a los dos descendientes de Katniss y Peeta Mellark. Si la gente de nuestras filas lo supieran, se armarían de valor para derrocar al gobierno.  
—¿Hay otro?— le pregunto perpleja y él asiente.  
—Otro día te lo voy a presentar; ya pensaré como hacerlo. Creo que debemos volver—dice el viejo y aún no asimilo la revelación. Todo ha sido tan rápido y el saber de que soy la descendiente de una mujer símbolo, me ha dejado mareada.  
—No es bueno que el presidente lo sepa—dice Maarten— Aún recuerdo cuando el presidente anunció la muerte de un heredero de un tal Peeta Mellark—dice Maarten y recuerdo ese dato, ocurrió cuando apenas éramos adolescentes.  
—Eso es lo que quise que pensaran. Él dejó a un hijo, y ese chico es el actual líder—dijo el viejo con una mirada enigmática.  
—No le diré a nadie—le digo y me guardo el libro que escribió mi bisabuela—Creo que me lo voy a pensar. Necesito verlo…asimilarlo—digo y me fijo la hora. Es muy tarde.  
—Necesitamos volver al Capitolio. Después nos presentas a esos rebeldes— dice Maarten— Unirnos a ellos será difícil, puesto que somos Agentes de la Paz. Tal vez un trabajo de infiltración podemos hacer.

Asiento de forma distraída mientras salimos los tres, el aire agita mi cabellera y nos vamos hacia nuestro medio de transporte. Maarten, observando que estoy casi ida me detiene tocando mi hombro.  
—Skye…creo que conduciré yo. Puedes estar en la parte de atrás con Bob—dice Maarten, me sonríe para darme ánimos y yo asiento.  
—Gracias, Maarten—le digo. El anciano Bob se sienta en la banqueta de la parte de atrás de la camioneta, con las esposas puestas. Yo me siento al frente de él y Maarten enciende la camioneta.

Bob no habla durante el trayecto hacia el Capitolio. Maarten encendió la música a volumen bajo mientras yo cierro los ojos, asimilando todo lo que descubrí hoy día.  
Siento que debo unirme a ellos, siento que estoy fallando a Katniss al estar con Skellington, el nuevo Snow. La gente debe saber sobre ella y Peeta. Y la curiosidad de saber quien es el otro descendiente también asalta mis pensamientos.

Si Skellington se entera de mi herencia, puedo darme por muerta y recuerdo lo que escribió mi padre. Y otra vez, tengo miedo que él pueda hacerle algo. No le importa que sea el padre de su escolta.  
Escucho un sonido como una explosión, la camioneta ladea hacia la derecha y eso me mantiene alerta.  
—¡Ha estallado una llanta!—grita Maarten y nos detenemos bruscamente. Silencio. Hasta que escucho voces. Veo la mirada de Maarten, de alerta y me avisa a que me acerque a la ventanilla.  
—Iré a ver. No salgas hasta que te avise— me dice y yo asiento. Agarro el rifle y me coloco en la puerta. Bob está asustado y confuso.

Maarten sale del carro, entre la puerta hay una rendija donde se filtra una luz y me fijo. No puedo ver bien pero lo que alcanzo a visualizar es una camioneta con faros encendidos. Una silueta de Maarten acercándose cautelosamente con una mano en la espalda.  
—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Identifíquese!—grita Maarten.  
—Sólo queremos al prisionero llamado Bob—dice una voz femenina, yo estoy alerta.  
—¡Atrás!—grita Maarten y escucho un golpe seguido de un quejido. He visto a Maarten caer al suelo y eso me encolerizó. Me fijé en Bob, él parecía saber lo que pasaba pero no le presté atención.  
—Quédate aquí—le susurro  
—Sé quienes…

No le escucho más, tiro la puerta de golpe y salto al gramado con el rifle en alto, veo a Maarten ponerse de pie, agarrándose la mandíbula. Tenía su uniforme blanco, manchado de sangre.  
—¡¿Quiénes diablos son!?—les grito. Eran siete personas, una camioneta estaba estacionada, con las luces encendida. Todos con trajes negros y encapuchados, la figura que se acercó, pude ver los ojos verdes cargados de ira y por el tipo de cuerpo que tenia, era una mujer.  
—¡Apártate, Agente! O te pongo un tiro en la ceja—decía la mujer, acercándose hacia a mí, a pesar que tenia el rifle apuntándole.  
—¡Lárganse malditos rebeldes!—les grito mientras Maarten se llevaba una mano hacia su radio, un rebelde disparó hacia mi compañero; que por poco le da. Lo vi arrodillarse del susto y perdí la cordura. Me lancé hacia la mujer, propinándole un puñetazo.

Ella gritó del dolor y me dio una patada en el abdomen. Me doblé del dolor pero le di un codazo en el medio del pecho. Ella retrocedió y me lancé al piso con ella, forcejeando.  
—¡Estoy harta de ustedes, malditos Agentes!— me grita la mujer mientras forcejamos en el suelo. Ella me da un puñetazo en la mejilla y caigo a la tierra.

Siento el cañón del arma en mi sien mientras siento los mareos pasar por mi cabeza.  
—Alto, Alto—escucho a Bob—Ellos se han portado bien conmigo. No es necesario que sean violentos con ellos.  
—Son de Capitolio. Basura es lo que son—dice la mujer que me apunta con la pistola, yo estoy quieta.  
—Ella es diferente al resto. Ellos son diferentes—dice Bob, y siento que está de pie a espaldas mía.—Ella acaba de enterarse que es la descendiente del Sinsajo—dice Bob.

La mujer que me apuntaba me gira bruscamente y ve mi prendedor.  
—Sólo por Bob, te perdonaré la vida—me dice fríamente y le miro con rabia.  
—Creo que debemos invitarla al grupo—sigue hablando Bob. Creo que sería genial compartir experiencias con esa mujer que me dio una paliza. La odio. Me fijo en ella, que me mira sin parpadear.  
—Hablaremos con nuestro comandante.  
—Él entenderá—dice Bob.  
—Me alegro de verte bien, Bob—dice la mujer y se va con los rebeldes y yo me pongo de pie lentamente. La mujer me mira de forma glacial.  
—Te recomiendo pongas esa cara de estúpida en el suelo y cuentes hasta diez, junto con tu inútil compañero. Le digo una palabra con P y ella se da la vuelta.

Maarten y yo nos colocamos al suelo, mirando la tierra y sentimos la camioneta ellos irse.  
Nos sumimos en la oscuridad y me pongo de pie. Maarten lanza un suspiro.  
—Pensé que nos mataría—dice mi amigo.  
—Igual quiero hablar con ellos. Y le debo un puñetazo a esa barata—digo y me giro hacia Maarten—Dime que tienes una llanta de repuesto.  
—Lo tengo.


	4. Descendientes

El sol ya se esta poniendo y vuelvo a dar un sorbo a mi café. Estoy en mi oficina, revisando el último plan que voy a ejecutar: tomar el Distrito 7. El Capitolio ignora que el Distrit están bajo nuestro poder. ¿Cómo lo hicimos? Muy sencillo, un pequeño pelotón ingresó al ayuntamiento, doblegamos a los Agentes, colocamos a nuestros infiltrados en la frontera. Ellos son egresados de la academia del Distrito 2.

Sonrío del placer mientras vuelvo a dar otro sorbo y luego mi sonrisa desaparece.  
Xiana, mi gran capitana y brazo derecho se fue a una misión de rescate de Bob.  
El viejo Bob es casi como un padre para mi, me crió y evitó que me consumiera por la ira y venganza. Si no fuera por él, me hubiera enfrentado a Skellington y hubiera terminado muerto.  
Xiana Odair es muy buena, asi es la manera de no preocuparme demasiado por ella. Es hábil y con buenos reflejos. Además, es guapa y tiene esos ojos verdes que me ponen algo loco. Me llevo dos dedos al puente de la nariz, debo olvidarme de eso; no es el momento. No ahora, que tengo planes para derrotar a Skellington.  
—Comandante Mellark.— Alzo la vista y veo a un hombre con el uniforme azul oscuro, hace su saludo mientras se acerca.— Llegó la capitana Odair.  
—Gracias, soldado— le digo mientras me pongo de pie y voy al recibidor presurosamente.

Si que ha llevado tiempo y no lo voy a negar, la extrañé mucho.  
Ahí estaba, se quitaba la máscara y noté que tenia moretones en la cara. Fruncí el ceño.  
—Odair…  
—Comandante Mellark— dice Xiana Odair y justo a la espalda de ella aparece Bob. El viejo Bob estaba algo molesto y conformista. Me acerqué a él para darle un abrazo.  
—Pensaba lo peor, Bob— le digo mientras miro a mi capitana.  
—Dos Agentes lo llevaban por una carretera del Distrito 12. Se opusieron…  
—La fuerza bruta que emplearon era innecesario. Ellos me ayudaron—dice el viejo Bob y vuelve su vista hacia mi— La chica fue muy amable, ella tuvo la cortesía de llevarme a una prisión de poca monta y le conté de nuestra rebelión.

Esa confesión fue como una bofetada, varios compañeros murmuraron exaltados y Xiana Odair lo miraba en hito en hito.  
—¿Qué? ¿Le has hablado de nuestro grupo? ¿!A dos Agentes del Capitolio?!— alzo la voz mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.  
—No mencioné tu nombre, Cade— dijo el viejo Bob y respiró hondo— No entré en detalles de nuestro grupo, en la prisión me encontré con Bois. Charlamos antes que aparezcan los rebeldes.

Yo asiento, Bois es un muchacho del Distrito 3, ingresó a la Academia del Distrito 2 y hace un año ya forma parte del cuerpo de Agentes de la Paz. Es un infiltrado nuestro y fue él que nos informó sobre el viaje de Bob hacia el 12 y mandé a Xiana a rescatarlo.  
—Le partí la cara a los Agentes y una maldita me devolvió el golpe—dijo Xiana y veo el moratón que tiene.  
—Esa mujer que agrediste es la agente Skye Rellik, tataranieta de Katniss y Peeta Mellark—dice el viejo Bob y yo me quedo sorprendido. Siempre pensé que era el único descendiente de ellos dos.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?—pregunto.  
—Ella tiene el prendedor de forma de un sinsajo. Igual al que usaba Katniss Everdeen. Me dijo que lo heredo de sus ancestros—dice Bob y me coloca ambas manos en mis hombros— Cade; confío en ella como en ti. He pensado que ella debe unirse al grupo, tener a los dos descendientes de los Vencedores haría que todos los Distritos formen un solo puño. Les darías esperanzas.

Lo miro y vuelvo mi mirada a Xiana, ella solo eleva los hombros y mis compañeros están escuchando expectantes. Me dirijo al analista de sistemas, un hombre de cabello naranja y lleno de pecas.  
—Comunícame con Bois para concretar una cita con la tal Rellik— digo mientras él asiente y me dirijo a Xiana Odair— Capitana, me cubres las espaldas por si ella nos tiende una trampa.  
Veo a Bob negar con la cabeza sabiendo que aún no confío en esa mujer llamada Skye Rellik, a pesar de ser mi prima muy, muy lejana.

—o—

El patio del cuartel está vacío, un lugar amplio con varias columnas y banquetas. El piso de piedra blanca, se ve tan limpia y brillante. Al centro está una pileta de rocas que arroja agua bajo una circunferencia. El sonido del liquido correr por las rocas de las piletas es el único sonido del lugar.

Estoy sola, sentada en la banqueta y alzo la mirada hacia el cielo nublado. El recuerdo del acontecimiento del día anterior vuelve a mi memoria. Los rebeldes se llevaron a Bob, yo y Maarten, heridos y sucios, tuvimos que denunciar el ataque.  
No es algo que me cause gracia pero tenia que hacerlo, lo manda el protocolo. El presidente, por supuesto estaba furioso y nos llamó la atención a nosotros. En toda mi carrera, nunca recibí una llamada de atención de tal calibre.

Me sentí muy mal y junto con Maarten fuimos a la enfermería. Ya no siento dolor y cuando mis padres vieron que tenía la mandíbula morada, se asustaron. Sólo le dije que me caí, y odio tener que mentir para no preocuparlos. Creo que no me creyeron pero no me hicieron más preguntas.  
Siento los ojos pesados y me los restriego. No dormí mucho, decidí ver el video viejo que me dio Bob.

Fue una suerte encontrar un reproductor para ver algo tan pero tan viejo. La fecha databa más de cien años atrás y las imágenes estaba medio borrosas. El audio se había perdido y estaba entrecortada.  
En algunas escenas pude verlas bien: mi ancestro Katniss corriendo hacia el bosque, trepándose a un árbol, otras escenas que no se ven bien. Mis ancestros en una cueva, donde apenas se puede ver que Katniss cura a Peeta. Otra tanda de imágenes borrosas que tuve que correr. Los últimos minutos se veían perfectamente; perseguidos por unos mutos y Katniss disparando a un tributo mientras estaban dispuestos a consumir las bayas y se corta todo.

Eso es todo, sólo fueron media hora de imágenes, el video lo guarde y el libro lo empezaré a leer un día de estos. O al menos, cuando encuentre una forma de que mi padre no esté en peligro y deje de retar al Capitolio.  
—Skye— escucho una voz y me giro. Ahí estaba Maarten, con su cabello negro muy recortado y la mejilla derecha morada. Se sentó a mi costado y pasa su mano sobre mi hombro.—¿Estás bien?  
—No, Maarten. No estoy bien— le digo.  
—¿Qué te pasa?  
—Mi papá. No me quiso escuchar cuando le dije que deje escribir cosas contra el Capitolio. Se hartó de quedarse callado.  
—¿Hay una forma de ayudar?  
—Creo que no. Insistiré—le digo mientras exhalo y le dirijo una mirada, queriendo cambiar de tema— ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Maarten tiene una hermana, diez años menor que él. Es una adolescente que recién comenzó la carrera de diseñadora de moda. Podría pensarse que es la típica muchacha sin cerebro de Capitolio pero es lo contrario. La conozco hace mucho y es muy amable.  
—Está de exámenes y bastante nerviosa— dice Maarten con una sonrisa— Pasa su tiempo en la biblioteca y visitando tiendas; no para comprar si no, para observar el modelo de ropas que vendan ahí.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y paso mi mano sobre la mano de él, Maarten es huérfano desde joven, tuvo que cuidar de su hermana cuando ella apenas era una niña.  
—¿Viste el video del viejo?— me pregunta con un susurro en el oído, tan cálido que me gusta.  
—Si, ayer. Una suerte haber encontrado un proyector para ese video del cretácico.

Maarten se ríe por mi broma, y yo sólo sonrío. Un muchacho se planta al frente nuestro, reconozco esa mirada y es el mismo chico que hablaba con el viejo Bob.  
—Hola—dice y está bastante azorado— Seguro que me recuerdan. Ayer hablé con el viejo Bob.  
Asentimos y el muchacho mira ambos lados, cerciorándose que estamos solos y vuelve hablar pero en voz muy baja.  
—Tengo algo que decirles. Soy un infiltrado de la rebelión, el líder está dispuesto a conversar contigo, Rellik.

Me pongo de pie y le agarro de la camisa.  
—Tenia una ligera sospecha, muchacho. ¿Tu avisaste a tu grupo que Bob estaba con nosotros?— le digo y veo el nerviosismo en sus ojos.  
—Cálmate, Skye—dice Maarten.  
—Si—susurra el chico, avergonzado— Siento mucho que ellos los agredieran. Ignoraban que estaban con el viejo Bob.  
—¿Dónde es?—pregunta Maarten y el chico se gira hacia él.  
—Lo siento, sólo quiere hablar con Rellik.  
—Soy tu superiora, muchacho. Dime Capitana Rellik— le digo de manera presuntuosa, estoy herida en mi orgullo.  
—Capitana Rellik, la reunión es el almacén maderero del Distrito 7. El principal, una hora antes de la puesta del sol— dice el chico y le suelto. El muchacho se va arrastrando los pies y Maarten se acerca hacia mí.  
—Skye…él no tiene la culpa de que esa mujer te haya dado una paliza. A mi también me rompió la cara.  
—Lo siento, Maarten— le digo mientra me cubro la cara con ambas manos— Estoy estresada y es hora que me ponga en camino.  
—¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve?  
—Seria sospechoso que me sigas al 7. Quédate aquí, Maarten; el Presidente no puede estar otro día sin dos escoltas— le digo mientras él me abraza— Gracias, Maarten.  
En verdad, necesitaba un abrazo.

.-.

Veía el sol ponerse en el horizonte mientras avanzaba por el terreno asfaltado del Distrito 7. A lo lejos se podía divisar los bosques del Distrito, los habitantes caminaban de regreso a sus hogares; yo tengo puesto una túnica marrón que oculta mi uniforme blanco de Agente de la Paz; no tuve tiempo de cambiarme de ropa.

Ahí esta el famoso almacén de madera, donde hay dos tipos en la entrada, conversando animadamente. Me acerco con cautela y ellos me miran.  
—¿A quien buscas, señorita?— me dice uno pero el otro abre los ojos, como si me hubiera reconocido.  
—Eres Agente de la Paz…te vi ayer…

El hombre metió la pata, confesó sin querer haber sido uno de los siete rebeldes que nos cortaron el camino y nos agredieron. Tuve que hacer fuerza de voluntad para no agredirlo.  
—Esa misma. El viejo Bob me arregló una "cita" con su "excelentísimo" y "genial" líder— le digo y capta mi mal genio. El hombre pone una mano en la manija de la puerta del almacén y con la otra se lo lleva a la boca.  
—Está aquí— susurra, segundos después abre la puerta mientras miraba ambos lados.

El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado con un foco colgado precariamente en el techo, en ambos lados se veía enormes troncos de árboles, avancé hasta el centro del lugar, donde estaban dos troncos cortos, a modo de sillas.  
Un puñado de soldados rebeldes estaban de pie, mirando con el rostro imperturbable, vestido de azules y rifles modernos. Reconocí que esos rifles son del Capitolio, obviamente robados. Sentado en un tronco estaba un hombre, tres años mayor que yo; barba de tres días y cabello rubio oscuro; ojos azules como el acero me miraban de forma desafiante; vestido al igual que sus compañeros. No portaba rifle pero llevaba guanteras en ambos lados, donde evidentemente estaban sus pistolas, movió la cabeza y un rebelde se acercó a mí. Empezó a tocarme y le di un empujón.  
—Tiene que revisarte por si no portas armas— me dice el hombre de mirada gélida. Le miro de forma grosera mientras levanto los brazos y el rebelde me revisa. No porto armas.— Soy el Comandante de la Fuerza Rebelde, Cade Mellark.  
¿Mellark? ¿Será este el que me hablaba el viejo Bob, el otro descendiente de Peeta Mellark?  
—Soy Skye Rellik, capitana de Agentes de la Paz. Pero creo que ya lo sabes— le digo mientras él asiente.  
—El viejo Bob queria que nos conociéramos ¿Así que tú también eres ancestro de Katniss y Peeta Mellark?

Le muestro el prendedor y queda sorprendido y asiente, muy conforme.  
—¿A quien mandaste ayer a rescatar a Bob?— le pregunto secamente.  
— A mi capitana Xiana Odair. Obviamente no sabíamos que habían tratado tan bien a Bob, así que pedimos disculpas por los golpes que les hubieran dado— dice Cade mirando mi lesión facial.—¿Eres escolta presidencial?.  
—Si, estoy en todo momento con el presidente Skellington. Obviamente no estoy de acuerdo con sus brutalidades pero ¿de que sirve quejarme? Al menos intento que no sufran tanto.  
—Pareces ser muy decente, Rellik. Bob me habló mucho de ti y su deseo que formes parte de nuestro grupo.  
—¿Cuántos son?  
—Somos uno solo, mujer. Si el presidente Skellington piensa que estamos diseminados por todo el país, es que hemos hecho bien nuestro trabajo.  
—Ajá ¿Dónde están escondidos?— le pregunto.  
— Estamos en los bosques del Distrito 7— dice Cade— Seguro que Skellington piensa que somos un grupo pequeño, débiles y desmotivado.  
—Eso es cierto. Skellington piensa que estamos ganando; cada día desmontamos reuniones clandestinas— y antes que responda Cade, entrecierro los ojos— ¿Tienes infiltrados entre los Agentes de la Paz?  
—Oh, si. Hace unos años mandábamos jóvenes a servir a los Agentes y al graduarse, quedaban de nuestro lado. Con el tiempo, unos con suerte, se convirtieron en jefes de Distritos.  
—¿Cuáles?  
—Los Distritos 8 al 13 tiene Jefes Agentes de la Paz infiltrados. Son rebeldes graduados de la Academia— dijo Cade y río con gracia—Nos hemos enterado que los Jefes del Distrito 3, 4 y 6 van a ser cambiados y colocaran a nuestros infiltrados.  
—Eso es muy…inteligente.  
—Muy halagador. Yo soy egresado de la academia, al salir, enseñé a pelear a los jóvenes voluntarios. Cuando llegue el momento de dar el golpe, será demasiado tarde. Los infiltrados que te mencioné, están entrenando a nuestros voluntarios de manera secreta.  
—Mientras el Capitolio está entretenido con los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre—digo yo y él asiente.  
—Exacto. Estamos planeando tomar el Distrito 7, Bois; nuestro infiltrado del Capitolio, pondrá una bomba para herir a Skellington y luego de eso, entraremos a la Arena de los Juegos para rescatar a los Tributos.  
—¿Bois? ¿No es muy joven para eso?  
—Es lo único que hay. Es el primero que le asigna el Capitolio y la oportunidad es irresistible. Después de eso nos haremos a conocer— dice Cade y se acerca a mi lentamente— Al menos que…quieras poner tú la bomba. Con tu amigo quizás.

Yo me quedo mirando, es muy arriesgado.  
—Tú eres escolta. Estás todo el maldito día con el presidente—dice Cade y yo aparto la mirada del líder rebelde.  
—No puedo, Mellark. Lo siento, si sale mal, temo que terminar muerta o que mis padres sean los muertos.  
—Llévalos al 7. Tenemos un campamento donde pueden estar seguros

Niego con la cabeza, y el temor me invade. Todo está armado para que el Capitolio caiga…odio los Nuevos Juegos y estoy resignada a aceptar la realidad. Porque si perdemos, todos moriremos.  
—Temes arriesgarte, muchacha—dice Cade negando con la cabeza— ¿Y eres la tataranieta de Katniss? Si viviera, debe estar avergonzada.

Veo la decepción en la cara de Cade, al parecer contaba que yo me uniera.  
—Déjame pensarlo— le digo y me pongo de pie, Cade me imita y nos quedamos mirando uno a uno.—Supongo que te tomaras tu tiempo.  
—Esperaré a los infiltrados de los Distritos 3, 4 y 6.  
—Sólo falta el 1, 2 y 5— le digo y él asiente.  
—Será cuestión de tiempo, el plan es antes del final de los Nuevos Juegos y estoy seguro que esta noche son las entrevistas a los tributos.  
—Lo voy a pensar, Mellark— le digo y le doy la espalda y al llegar a la entrada me giro donde lo veo, de pie— La respuesta te la dará Bois.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por pasar por mi fic y dejar tu review.**


	5. La decisión

La petición de Cade sigue rodándome por la cabeza. Si atacan el Capitolio ¿de que lado estaré? ¿Dispararé contra Mellark? Me detengo ante la luz roja del semáforo y me restriego la cara.  
—La hora— le digo al robot de mi auto.  
—23:34:45 segundos, señora— dice el robot, con esa voz metálica. Se puede cambiar la voz y eso cuesta dinero. Lo cambiaré cuando esté libre de preocupaciones sin importarme si en eso se me va el sueldo. Lo que me gusta de este auto, aparte de la voz acoplada de un robot, es ponerlo en piloto automático.

Eso es lo que pasa ahora, yo no estoy manejando, si no el auto lo hace. Tengo las manos en el timón pero no lo muevo. No es recomendable hundirme en los pensamientos mientras conduzco. Hablaré con Maarten sobre esto; no del auto, me refiero a lo que me dijo Cade. Espero llegar a una conclusión.  
Skellington es un hombre malo, eso lo sé. Reprime a la gente, controla la prensa y oculta los verdaderos problemas, hace "desaparecer" a las personas que realmente alzan su voz de protesta. Así como tiene su escolta de cuatro personas, tiene sus cinco matones que van a la casa de un inconforme a "conversar" un rato, si él no entiende las indirectas, desaparece misteriosamente. Eso temo que pase con mi padre.

Mi estómago gruñe del hambre y me pregunto si estarán dormidos mis padres, los llamaré para decirles si puedo llevar algo de comer.  
Mi celular está apagado, lo enciendo y me doy con la sorpresa que tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas pertenecientes a mi madre.  
Gracias al piloto automático, llamo a mi madre y me cuenta preocupada que mi padre hace horas que no llega del trabajo.  
—¿No se habrá quedado hasta tarde?—le pregunto.  
—Su trabajo dice que ha salido hace bastante— me dice mi madre.  
—Avanza rápido— le digo al robot de mi auto.  
—Esta es la velocidad permitida, señora.  
—Entonces toma un atajo, zopenco.

Llego a mi casa y abro la puerta de golpe, mi madre se acerca a mi nerviosa con el teléfono en mano.  
—Calma, mamá ¿has vuelto a llamar a la editorial?— le pregunto y siento como si algo pesado me cayese en la cabeza, algo así me temía. Si Skellington le ha hecho algo…yo misma le arrancaré la piel con mis manos.  
—Nadie sabe donde está—dice mi madre, casi al borde de la desesperación, yo trato que ese nerviosismo no me contagie. Ella sabe que mi padre estaba escribiendo cosas que a Skellington no le gustan.  
—Mamá— le digo mientras le abrazo.  
—Tu padre no contesta, he llamado a todos los conocidos y no saben nada de él.

El teléfono suena y ella contesta nerviosa, veo que ella se cubre la boca con la mano y asiente y cuelga.  
—Está en el hospital.

Mi padre está sentado en una camilla, un médico lo examinaba y apuntaba cosas en su libreta. Se veia mal, su mano derecha vendada, venda en la cabeza y la mejilla izquierda morada. Mi madre corrió a abrazarle mientras yo me acercaba al médico.  
—¿Qué sucedió?  
—El señor Rellik sólo nos informó que sufrió un robo, un ciudadano lo trajo aquí con varias lesiones. Sólo le recetaré ungüentos y una pastilla para los dolores. Está fuera de peligro.  
—Gracias, doctor— le digo y el médico se retira con una disculpa. Mi padre me mira y yo me acerco a él y le abrazo.  
—Nos asustaste, papi— le digo— ¿En serio te asaltaron?  
—Si.

Mi mamá se apoya en su brazo con los ojos llorosos, yo no le creo. Skellington tuvo algo que ver.  
—No te creo, padre.  
Mi papá se levanta de la camilla.  
—Debemos ir a casa.  
—Debemos hablar—le digo  
—En casa—dice mi padre y yo asiento, mi madre me mira severamente. No puedo dejarlo para mañana, debo saberlo.

Yo conduzco el auto hasta nuestra casa y nuevamente en nuestra acogedora cocina, mi madre empieza a preparar un té.  
—¿Qué pasó? Nos tenias preocupadas ¿De verdad te asaltaron?— preguntaba mi madre mientras tamborileaba mis dedos en la mesa, yo veía mi padre frente a mi.  
—Yo salí del trabajo. Se me hizo tarde y aparecieron tres tipos en la salida de la editorial, me opuse al asalto y me llevaron a un callejón donde me golpearon. Estuve en el suelo, cuando un transeúnte que pasaba por ahí me llevó al hospital.  
—Me alegra verte completo, papi pero yo no creo que hayan sido tres asaltantes— le digo mientras apoyo mis codos en la mesa, él me mira y comprende lo que estoy pensando—Skellington mandó a sus matones a dejarte un mensaje.

Mi padre me mira fijamente y luego pasa su vista hacia mi madre, donde el nerviosismo intentaba volver en ella. Mi padre recibió la taza de té que ofrecía mi madre.  
—He leído lo que escribiste, papi. Nuevamente has escrito lo que piensas y lo comparto pero no deberías hacerlo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque te harán daño, papá y no quiero eso.  
—El resto de la gente es agredida.  
—Pobre de ellos pero yo no quiero que te pase nada a ti y a mamá—le digo y me doy cuenta lo fría que soné. Mi padre niega con la cabeza, en total desacuerdo.  
—¿Debería callarme? ¿Agachar la cabeza ante el atropello y dictadura de Skellington?.  
—Si— le digo y mi padre suspira de la frustración.  
—No fueron asaltantes—dice mi madre, sentándose al fin.  
—No. Skye tiene razón, fueron unos matones de Skellington, todos vestidos de negro y al final, antes de irse, uno me dijo que si vuelvo a escribir algo que a Skellington no le guste, tomará acciones contra ti o contigo— dice mi padre señalándome y luego mirando a mi madre. Lo sabía, Skellington ha amenazado a mi padre, mi madre se horroriza.  
—Entonces, papi; una vez que te mejores, escribe algo favorecedor de los Juegos y de que Skellington no hace nada malo— le digo mientras me siento asqueada lo que estoy hablando, mi padre me mira molesto.  
—¿Piensas ignorar lo que pasa a tu alrededor, Skye? Es intolerable ¡Alguien debe hacer algo!— dice mi padre, cerca de ofuscarse, curioso que ese alguien está haciendo algo. Me refiero a Cade por supuesto.  
—Acepto que mi trabajo es desagradable, papá pero si muestro algo de desacuerdo, terminaré muerta o peor aún…ustedes…— no me salen las palabras, odio admitirlo pero mi padre se molesta.  
—¡Skye, esto no es vivir! ¡No vivimos en democracia desde hace mucho! Esto viene desde mucho antes que naciera! Verdaderamente estoy harto de vivir así. Pensé que me apoyarías, Skye pero me decepcionas. Te tapas las orejas y te cierras los ojos para no ver lo que pasa. Dime ¿Skellington te ha mandado a reprimir gente?

Me siento mal por la reprimenda de mi padre.  
—Si— musito— Tuve que golpear inocentes e incluso tuve que llevar a prisión a gente que no se probó ningún crimen— le digo totalmente avergonzada, preferí una bofetada de parte de mi padre.  
—¿Lo ves, Skye? Siempre reprobé que te hayas postulado a la academia. Tú distas mucho de ser una Agente de la Paz.  
—Pensé que haría la diferencia— le digo con la cabeza agachada, totalmente apenada.  
—¿Hiciste la diferencia?— me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza. Los primeros años intenté hacerlo pero me volví uno como ellos. No obtengo placer en agredir pero lo hago sin chistar.  
—¿Qué piensas hacer, papá?— le pregunto con voz baja.  
—Te irás de la Agencia y se esconderán. Yo seguiré escribiendo.  
—No puedo dejarlo, papá— le digo y vuelve levantar la mirada— Escóndanse ustedes, yo…buscaré una manera.  
—¿Cómo?  
—No voy a decir mi fuente— le digo y les deja curiosos, extendiendo mi mano hacia la mano vendada de mi padre— Esto acabará un día, papá. Skellington cometió un error grave en meterse contigo.

Mi padre iba a preguntarme nuevamente cuando mi celular suena, veo quien me llama; se trata de mi mentor Tobias Grogg.  
—¿Si, señor?— le digo mientras me pongo de pie y me voy al pasillo. Mis padres me siguen y cuelgo la llamada, les miro— El general Grogg me llamó, Skellington quiere verme.  
Mis padres se miran entre sí, nerviosos y mi madre se acerca a mi, bastante nerviosa.  
—Deberías ir acompañada— me dice y yo niego con mi cabeza.  
—No, mamá; sé cuidarme.  
— Al menos, pide a tu amigo Maarten que te acompañe— me dice y capto un brillo en sus ojos. Mis padres conocen a Maarten, él fue a cenar en mi casa hace varios años y le han caído bien, especialmente mi madre. Cada cierto tiempo me pregunta por él: "¿Cuándo invitarás a cenar a tu amigo guapo? ¿Vendrá a cenar, Maarten? ¿Te invitó a salir, Maarten?, tiene unos ojos lindos ¿no lo crees?" y así hasta el fin.  
—Lo llamaré— le digo.  
—Él estará encantado de ayudarte. Estando contigo, me siento más tranquila— me dice mi madre, ya más calmada— Por cierto ¿le preguntarás si puede venir a almorzar el domingo?  
—Le preguntaré, mamá— le digo mientras salgo de mi casa.

.

Me encontré con Maarten saliendo del cuartel, y le conté todo lo que pasó esa noche. Se indignó al igual que yo.  
—¿Tu padre está bien?— me pregunta mientras subimos por las escaleras, yo asiento y al llegar al rellano, lo jalo hacia a un lado, oculto en las sombras para contarlo algo mas privado. Asegurándome que no haya nadie, le cuento lo de Cade.  
—¿Llevar una bomba?— me susurra, sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos.  
—Si. No especificó cómo, Maarten pero él contaba que me uniera a sus filas.  
—¿Le has rechazado?  
—No, está esperando mi respuesta. Bois es el infiltrado del Capitolio.  
—Si, al igual que la mitad de los Distritos, tal como me lo contaste— me susurra Maarten y frunce el ceño— ¿lo harás sola?  
—Maarten ¿quieres unirte a mí?— le pregunto, ignorando su pregunta—.  
—A donde vayas, yo te seguiré— dice Maarten sonriéndome. Yo me ruborizo un poco y le devuelvo la sonrisa, le agarro de las manos y le agradezco pero me doy cuenta de algo.  
—¿Tu hermana…  
—¿No dices que hay un campamento en el 7?  
—Si.  
—Ella irá ahí con tus padres— dice Maarten y tiene razón— Buscaré a Bois mientras tú irás hablar con Skellington.  
Yo asiento mientras nos separamos.

Hay un Agente de rostro adusto en la entrada, me ve y abre la puerta lo cual, ingreso con un caminar pausado. El presidente Skellington está de pie y se gira hacia mí.  
—Capitana Rellik— dice el presidente acercándose lentamente— Espero que todo le vaya bien.  
El presidente sonríe, una sonrisa hipócrita y cínica. Capté el tono lo que dijo, no dije nada y él captó mi silencio.  
—¿Desea algo, señor?— le digo.  
—Mañana en la noche, tengo una reunión con mis colaboradores. Requiero de su presencia, al igual que el resto del a escolta, en esa reunión ofreceré un regalo a mi colaborador más cercano— dice el presidente.  
—Estaré sin falta, señor— le digo secamente.  
—Y antes que se retire, capitana Rellik— dice el presidente y se acerca más a mí— Eres muy valiosa para mí. Sé que su padre ha escrito tonterías en su periódico, tenga cuidado con lo que dice su padre, Rellik. No me gustaría que nada le pasara a usted.  
—¿Me está amenazando?  
—Entiendes rápido. Ahora retírese.  
Me di la vuelta y me fui de una vez. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de darle una trompada.  
Salí del edificio donde me encontré con Maarten en las escaleras.  
—Está hecho— dice.

* * *

**N/A  
Paola: Disculpa la tardanza, gracias por tu comentario y por pasarte por mi historia. Saludos**


	6. Distrito 7

No voy a negarlo, contaba que Skye Rellik se uniese a mi grupo, el grupo rebelde Alianza Puño de Panem. Lanzo un resoplido y me acerco a mi gran amigo Gregory Wend, un hombre de cabellera castaña y bastante alto.  
—Llama al resto del equipo— le digo mientras me siento en el tronco.  
¡Que decepción! No puedo culparla, tiene que debatir su lealtad al Capitolio o unirse a un grupo de rebeldes; ella tiene justo el porte necesario para unirse a las filas y su conocimiento sobre el Capitolio es amplio. Dejo de lamentarme y veo que se acerca Xiana Odair con su ballesta de metal a la espalda.  
—He visto a la mujer irse. Totalmente sola— me dice y yo me pongo de pie.  
—¿Están todos aquí?— preguntó y el grupo de diez soldados rebeldes asienten. Sé que son pocos pero necesario lo que vamos hacer hoy.  
—La Agente Rellik no ha aceptado ni rechazado mi petición. La mujer lo consultará con la almohada pero no es tiempo para sentarnos a esperar. Esta noche asaltaremos el Edificio de Justicia del Distrito 7. Somos diez y nos dividiremos en grupos de cinco, el grupo Rojo comandado por la capitana Xiana Odair nos allanaran el camino moviendose por los tejados mientras mi grupo, llamado Acero nos acercaremos al lugar. Todos debemos estar en la puerta. Odair y su grupo tienen la obligación de silenciar a los guardias. Y con eso no me refiero a matarlos, sólo dejarles sin sentido. Si no llegamos a disparar ni una bala, mejor que mejor— digo mientras ellos asienten.

Respiro hondamente y veo la decisión en los ojos de ellos, en tres horas, ningún habitante del Distrito debe estar en la calla, so pena de arresto.  
Una joven morena, tal vez cinco años menos que el mío, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar el himno de Panem. Ese himno que no se canta desde hace mucho, la ultima vez que se cantó fue antes que Skellington padre asumiera el control del país.  
Todos empezamos a cantar en coro, una sola garganta y un solo sentimiento, de ver nuestra nación libre del poder dictatorial. Los diez miembros pertenecen a Distritos diferentes, dando sentido al nombre: Puño de Panem.  
"_Cuando cantó el Sinsajo…supimos que el sol llegó. Unidos como hermanos, oíamos cantar, el dulce canto del Sinsajo."  
_Terminamos de cantar y asentí.  
—Demos un tiempo de relajo mientras esperamos, iré a montar guardia— dije mientras avanzaba seguido por mi capitana. Llegué a la puerta y me apoye, vi a Xiana colocarse frente a mí.  
—¿Crees que Rellik se una con su amigo? Según Bob, los dos son muy amigos.  
Yo escruto los ojos verdes de ella, pensando esa posibilidad.  
—Si él desea unirse ¿Por qué habría de negarme? Siempre cuando no nos traicione— le digo y ella apoya su ballesta en el suelo y tiene una mirada de curiosidad y algo como evaluadora.  
— ¿Qué te parece Rellik?— me pregunta y yo la miro, con una media sonrisa.  
—Quiere luchar contra la injusticia pero está atada justo con el enemigo. Además, es guapa.— Le digo distraídamente y ella frunce los labios, ese detalle me hizo divertir.  
—¿Qué pasa?— le pregunto haciéndome el inocente.  
—Nada— replica secamente.

Las horas han transcurrido y estamos totalmente listos. Xiana Odair y su grupo son los primeros en salir, van al primer edificio y con una gran agilidad suben a la azotea.  
Agarro con seguridad mi rifle y avanzo rápidamente. Me apoyo en la pared de la primera casa que está en nuestro camino. No hay gente, los habitantes ya se han ido a sus casas y tienen prohibido salir. Levanto una mano y mis compañeros se detienen.

Vi un Agente pasar al frente mío, de espaldas y evidente cansancio.  
—Duke— murmuro, mi compañero llamado Duke se desliza como una sombra, silenciosa y de manera habilidosa. Llega a la espalda del Agente y coloca su mano en su boca para que no chille y lo hace caer de rodillas, Duke rápidamente saca una aguja y se lo clava en el pecho. El Agente cae bajo el poder del somnífero.  
—Rojo, informe—susurro a mi radio mientras veo a Duke levantar el pulgar, diciéndome que todo va en orden.  
—Por el momento no nos encontramos con ningún Agente, comandante Mellark. Pero divisé a tres al lado noreste. Tendremos que tomar el oeste, pasando la fábrica de muebles.  
—Afirmativo Rojo, corto.

Es un camino bastante largo pero podemos hacerlo. Llegaremos a la espalda del Edificio, así que nos ponemos en ello.  
Es un largo camino de piedras, nos colamos en los callejones, apoyándonos en las esquinas, vigilando que no haya ningún Agente pasando.  
Después un rato mi radio empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, me detuvo e hice la señal a mis compañeros de detenerse.  
—Aquí, Acero.  
—Aquí, Rojo. No nos encontramos con nadie, vemos el objetivo a treinta metros. Las luces están encendidas.  
—Recibido, Rojo.— le digo a Xiana— Lleguen a la azotea del Edificio y espera mi señal. Acero, corto.  
—Recibido, Acero. Corto.

Reanudamos nuestro camino y vemos el otro almacén, aquí se almacena la madera procesada y es bastante grande, atrás dejamos la fábrica de muebles. El Edificio está cerca y hago un ejercicio mental para que la ansiedad no me gane.  
Avanzamos con rapidez hasta llegar a la espalda del Edificio, nos deslizamos hasta llegar a la esquina, Greg Wend me confirma que hay dos guardias en la entrada, Duke saca una bomba del tamaño de un pomelo, ocupa mi lugar en la esquina y lo tira a su derecha, donde está la entrada del Edificio de Justicia. La bomba no hace ruido pero suelta un humo blanco que hace dormir a los incautos guardias.

Avanzo rápidamente hacia la puerta, me pongo de espaldas a la entrada de madera mientras los soldados forman una U, mirando a la plaza, con los rifles en alto.  
Greg Wend saca una pequeña varilla, donde la punta se iluminó con una lucecita azul, lo metió en la cerradura. Se escuchó un pequeño clic y todos sacaron sus bombas de aturdimiento, abrí la puerta y lanzamos dichas bombas.  
El lugar se lleno de humo blanco y todos nos colocamos unas gafas para ver entre tanto humo. Dichas máscaras nos cubría la parte superior de la cara, con dos grandes ojos y veía movimiento de los aturdidos Agentes.  
Les golpeamos con nuestras culatas de nuestros rifles, Greg Wend me siguió escaleras arriba donde saqué un artefacto del tamaño de un dedo pulgar, con dos cintas delgadas en los extremos. El resto de mis compañeros nos encontraron.  
—Están inmovilizados— dice Nuke y asentí señalando una habitación de luz encendida.

Ellos irrumpieron violentamente.  
—¡Todos de rodillas en el maldito suelo!— gritó Nuke— ¡Y con las manos en la cabeza!

Nuke es un hombre de tez oscura del Distrito 10, alto y corpulento. Los Agentes de la Paz no pudieron hacer nada que hacerle caso. Encendí mi artefacto y lo guardé en mi bolsillo y entré a la habitación iluminada.  
Era evidente que es la oficina del Alcalde, un escritorio de la más fina madera del Distrito, dos sillas y una radio encendida, podía ver botellas de licor y algunas mujeres temerosas. El alcalde no estaba solo, también había tres Agentes y el Jefe de los Agentes del Distrito.  
—¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Quién es usted?— pregunta el alcalde, con la camisa desabotonada y con aliento a licor, de rodillas al igual que el jefe policial. Negué con la cabeza, ya me imagino la fiesta que se montó aquí. Saco el dispositivo y lo pongo en la mesa.  
—¡Hable!— grita el hombre y apago el dispositivo y miro a Wend.  
—Saca a las damas de aquí— digo mientras la furia me apodera, Wend saca a las avergonzadas y temerosas mujeres. Luego mi vista se dirige al alcalde.  
—Es un rebelde— dice el Jefe de los agentes.  
—Soy el comandante de la Alianza Puño de Panem, Cade Mellark— le digo y miro a un compañero mío y asiento. Él levanta del suelo al alcalde y lo sienta a la fuerza, yo agarro una silla y me siento.— Ahora, su "excelencia" hablemos un rato. Ahora no será más el pervertido alcalde del Distrito 7, el lugar lo ocupará uno de los nuestros.  
—El Capitolio sabrá que ha suplantado…  
—Eso ya lo cubrí— le digo mientras le enseño el dispositivo—Sé que el presidente Skellington se comunica con ustedes vía radio o teléfono. Este es un modulador de voz y acaba de grabar el suyo hace unos minutos.

El alcalde mira mi pequeño dispositivo con los ojos desorbitados y niega con la cabeza.  
—Es muy pequeño para ser un maldito modulador.  
—Oh, eso es cierto— le digo mientras exhibo mi sonrisa de sastifacción, el Jefe de los Agentes se pone de pie y saca una pistola que nadie sabia que tenia una escondida, veo con sorpresa que me apunta, dos de los Agentes también tenían armas escondidas.  
—¿No les revisaron?— le pregunto a Nuke con normalidad, él niega algo avergonzado. Presiono mi reloj en la muñeca.  
—Terminó este asalto, malditos. Ahora me tiran sus armas y se arrodillan— dice el jefe triunfal, mis compañeros solo levantan sus manos y las apoyan en sus cabezas y luego las ventanas se rompen, apareciendo Xiana con un arnés al igual que el resto de los rebeldes, ella tenía su pistola apuntando la cara del Jefe.  
—Un consejo de amigo: dame tu arma si no deseas que pinte la pared con tus sesos— dice Xiana. El jefe me apuntaba, yo estaba sentado sin inmutarme.  
—Ellos ganan este asalto— dice lacónicamente el alcalde y el Jefe pone su arma en el suelo y la patea hacia Nuke al igual que el resto de los agentes.  
Los rebeldes se mueven por la habitación y me pongo de pie.  
— Como iba antes que me interrumpan, este dispositivo lo construyó un colega voluntario. Es un genio y ustedes irán a los subterráneos del Distrito 13.— y me dirijo a mis compañeros— Póngales los grilletes de energía y llévenselos junto con los Agentes aturdidos. Antes del amanecer, estará aquí el nuevo Alcalde.

.

El regreso a la base no hubo ningún problema, los chicos están exultantes por el éxito de la operación y la toma secreta del Distrito 7. Ahora el Distrito 7 está en nuestras manos y el Capitolio no tiene idea. Era evidente que el grupo quería festejar pero ya están muy cansados así que se fueron rápidamente a los campamentos. Yo me fui a mi oficina, seguido por Xiana.  
—¿No tienes que ira descansar Xiana?— le pregunto mientras camino por mi oficina, ella va al carrito del licor donde sirve dos copas de vino.  
—Sólo un brindis por el éxito de está misión. Ya que no podemos armar una fiesta— dice Xiana y le agarro la copa que me ofrece.  
—Sabes que este es sólo el comienzo ¿verdad?.  
—Lo sé, Cade— dice Xiana.  
—Recuerdo la primera vez que llegaste aquí. Eras una chica tímida y dependiente  
—Y dolida por el destino de mi hermana mayor— dice Xiana y chocamos nuestras copas— Gracias a ti, he cambiado. Tú me enseñaste varias cosas, Cade; estoy feliz de estar a tu lado.

Asentí y dimos un sorbo a nuestras bebidas.  
—Eres lista, Xiana, eres una gran guerrera— le digo mientras ella se ruboriza un poco, tal vez sea la bebida.  
—Buenas noches, Cade— dice Xiana y termina de beber su copa, la deja en el carrito y me da un beso en la mejilla. Algo arde dentro de mí.  
—Buenas noches, Xiana.

Antes que ella salga del cuarto, entra el analista de sistemas.  
—Señor, tengo un mensaje de Bois. Un mensaje encriptado.  
—Vayamos a ver— le digo.  
Entro al centro de sistemas, donde en una hilera se puede ver las computadoras, la mayoría apagadas y las que quedan, están ocupadas por dos analistas, de aspecto muy cansado.  
El analista se sienta y extiende las manos donde sale un teclado holográfico, escribe rápidamente mientras la pantalla tiene una lista de códigos raros. Después de unos segundos veo el mensaje de Bois donde confirma que Rellik desea unirse al grupo y pregunta por si su amigo llamado Maarten Hutchins también puede unirse.  
—Dile que si puede estar en el almacén por la mañana, el mismo lugar donde nos reunimos la primera vez.  
—A la orden, señor.  
—Y después de eso, váyase a dormir— le digo y me dirijo a los dos analistas— Chicos, váyanse a descansar.

.

De vuelta en el almacenero de troncos, al igual que la otra vez, estoy acompañado de mis soldados. Es muy temprano y algunos hacen grandes esfuerzos de no bostezar. Xiana está a mi lado, lista para conocer a la mujer que le dio un puñetazo.  
Recibo una señal donde me informa que han llegado, me pongo de pie y les doy permiso la entrada.  
Ingresan dos personas: un hombre y una mujer. El hombre nunca lo vi pero está vestido como un ciudadano común, cabello negro y ojos grises, tan alto como yo; y la mujer es justamente la misma Skye Rellik. Espero pacientemente que lleguen donde estoy.

Veo la indignación en la cara de Skye, y se coloca al frente mío.  
—Cade Mellark— dice la mujer— Él es mi compañero Maarten Hutchins y desea unirse a nuestro bando—dice Skye y doy una cabezada de asentimiento, luego la mirada de Skye va hacia Xiana, las dos se observan y ella parece que la reconoció.  
—Ella es Xiana Odair, capitana de la rebelión y mi brazo derecho— le digo y ella extiende el brazo.  
—Te reconozco. A ti y a tu compañero les agredí— dice Xiana— Lo siento mucho; sólo hacia mi trabajo— dice algo avergonzada. Era evidente Skye le quería devolver el golpe pero se controló y volvió su vista hacia mi, ignorándola por completo.  
—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?— le digo mientras veo que Xiana se ofendía por su rechazo, debo hablar antes que ellas se terminen de agarrarse de los pelos.  
—Skellington mandó a sus compinches a darle una paliza a mi padre. Y luego me llama para amenazarme.— dice Skye, levemente furiosa. Xiana debe entender que ella está molesta, mi compañera pelirroja se cruza de brazos.  
—Entonces eres bienvenida al grupo— le digo.  
—Skellington tiene una reunión por la noche, creo que es el momento idóneo— dice Skye y se acerca aún más a mi— Yo debo matar a Skellington— susurra.  
—Entonces, tendrás que sumarte a la cola— le digo con algo de sarcasmo. Skellington mandó a ese Agente que mató a mis padres. Yo también quiero matarlo.  
—No tiene gracia— dice.  
—No es broma— le digo— ¿Vas a traer a alguien al campamento?  
—Traje a mi hermana— dice Maarten— Está afuera bastante nerviosa. Iré con Skye y quiero que ella esté segura.  
—Mis padres también esperan afuera. Fue difícil convencerlos pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo— dice Skye.  
—Bien, vamos al campamento.

Los padres de Skye y la hermana de Maarten, una joven de cabello negro y de contextura delgada, quedaron asombrados viendo nuestras instalaciones, en el medio del bosque del Distrito 7.  
—El Distrito 7 ya está en nuestro poder— les digo mientras me coloco al frente de ellos.  
—¿Cómo?— preguntó el padre de Skye, bastante sorprendido.  
—Un grupo de diez compañeros nos colamos en el Edificio de Justicia, ahí está uno de los nuestros, haciéndose pasar como el alcalde.  
—No tenía idea que habían formado un grupo rebelde— dice la madre de Skye.  
—Síganme— les digo mientras avanzamos por el atrio.  
—¿Aquí están todos los refugiados?— pregunta el padre de Skye.  
—No todos. Sería muy sospechoso acoger a la gente. Así que tuvimos que seleccionar; aquí están los familiares o amigos cercanos de nuestros soldados mas destacados.

Cada miembro tiene que aportar: limpieza, cocina, medicina, mecánica y mantenimiento.— les digo mientras avanzamos por el pasillo del complejo cuadrado, a los costados están las oficinas de mando luego está el centro de análisis, donde nuestros analistas trabajan con las maquinas de manera incansable.  
—Es increíble, supongo que tienen mucho tiempo— dice la hermana de Maarten.  
— Nos preparábamos mientras el Capitolio pensaban que estábamos desunidos y débiles. Costó mucho, un par de ingenieros del Distrito 3 nos ayudaron con la tecnología. Nuestro campamento no se puede ver mediante satélite y menos rastrear— les digo y señalo por la ventana una antena del tamaño de un árbol— Esa antena nos ayuda a pasar desapercibido.

Salimos al exterior, la espalda del complejo donde está otro complejo, dos edificios enormes que se erigían al frente de nosotros. Pintadas de verde y cubiertas de hojas. Una es el hospital y la otra es un complejo habitacional donde están las habitaciones de nuestros soldados voluntarios y familiares.  
—Ese es el hospital donde tratamos a nuestros heridos— les señalo un edificio rectangular, no muy alto con una H pintada de blanco y la fachada de verde— Tenemos médicos y enfermeras voluntarias que trabajan con nosotros. La mitad del personal son familia o amigos de nuestros soldados— les digo y les señalo el complejo habitacional— Ese es el edificio donde serán protegidos. Detrás de esos edificios están nuestras pocas naves donde nuestros mecánicos les dan mantenimiento.  
—¿Del Distrito 6?— pregunta el señor Rellik y yo asiento.  
—En aquel complejo habitacional tenemos cocina donde nuestros voluntarios preparan nuestras comidas, almorzamos al aire libre.  
—Bueno, creo que aquí será nuestra vivienda…al menos hasta que Skellington caiga— dice la señora Rellik, la pareja matrimonial llevaban sencillas maletas.  
—¿Tienen servicio de prensa?— dice el señor Rellik.  
—Tenemos servicios de comunicaciones. Aún no está habilitada.  
—Estaba pensando escribir propaganda Pro—rebelión, si al menos así colaboro con algo aquí—dice el señor Rellik.  
—Nos será muy útil. Cuando empecemos a mandar propos, contaremos con su ayuda.  
—Gracias, señor Mellark— dice el señor Rellik.  
—Mi madre sabe preparar pastelillos— dice Skye y dirige su atención a su progenitora— Mamá ¿no quieres estar apoyando en cocina?

La señora Rellik parece estar pensando hasta que asiente. La joven hermana de Maarten estaba nerviosa  
—Yo estudio diseño de modas— dice la joven tímidamente.  
—Tenemos costureras aquí. Ellas cosen nuestros trajes y los diseñan— le digo amablemente— ¿No son geniales?— le digo mientras muestro mi uniforme militar, mi humor parece relajarla un poco. Y dice estar dispuesta a ayudar a nuestras costureras.  
—Bien, ahora mi compañero Greg Wend les ayudará a buscar una habitación en ese complejo— les digo mientras mi compañero Wend, que estaba un poco apartado, se acercó al grupo y los llevó al complejo.

Me dirijo a los que se quedaron: Xiana, Maarten y Skye.  
—Es hora de planear.  
—Lo sabemos— dice Skye

* * *

**N/A**  
**Paola: Hago mi mejor esfuerzo en actualizar lo más pronto posible jeje. Gracias por pasarte y por cierto ¿tienes algún comentario sobre el cap? ¿se entiende bien la doble narración?. Saludos n_n**


	7. No mires atrás

El plan parece tan sencillo que no creo que salga mal. Yo no suelo ser muy nerviosa pero la tensión me gana. La bomba es un botón circular que se puede adherir a cualquier superficie y se activa por señal remota, es nada menos que mi reloj disfrazado de detonador.

Somos cuatro escoltas: yo, Maarten y dos más, siendo la única mujer de la escolta presidencial. Nuestros uniformes es igual al de los Agentes de la Paz, pantalón militar blanco con un chaleco kevlar sin mangas, debajo tenemos nuestra camisa gruesa del mismo color, hombreras cortas de acero ligero de color negro con el escudo de Panem estampado en blanco. Las hombreras son las que nos diferencian de los Agentes normales. Y una capa que nos llega a los tobillos, negra como la noche y que nos cubre totalmente el cuerpo, dándonos la apariencia de usar una túnica, nuestra arma reglamentaria está en nuestro cinto del lado derecho.

El lugar es el famoso Edificio Skellington, en honor al padre de Bracken Skellington, es enorme, de veinte pisos, con lujosas habitaciones para los millonarios y gente poderosa de Panem, en el tercer piso se está celebrando una gran reunión donde los "peces" gordos fanfarronearán sus riquezas y seudo triunfos, donde el cinismo y la hipocresía estará a la orden del día.  
El plan es poner la mini bomba en la mesa y salir de manera cautelosa, nada puede salir mal.  
Entramos a un salón enorme, una mesa cargada de juegos de azar y diversas botellas de licores, pantallas holográficas que transmitían los Juegos del Hambre, camareros (es evidente que no son del Capitolio) que pasaban las bandejas con los licores y bocadillos a los presentes. Nosotros nos colocamos adelante y nos dividimos en dos donde al centro pasó el presidente Skellington, todos se giraron y se llevaron una mano a la cabeza, haciendo el saludo militar.

El presidente avanzó hacia a dos generales con una sonrisa en la cara y el resto de los presentes volvían a lo suyo, vi la pantalla holografica donde un tributo mataba de un golpe a otro tributo, unos aplaudian alegres y otros se lamentaban, era evidente que era su tributo favorito y habian apostado por él. No se lamentaban por la pérdida de una joven vida, si no del dinero perdido.

Yo y Maarten nos acercamos a la mesa, los otros dos caminaban entre los presentes, abandonándolos.  
—Es el momento— le susurro a Maarten, él saca la pequeña bomba, ocultando en su palma, yo me coloco a la espalda de él, nadie nos presta atención.  
—Listo— dice Maarten y yo asiento. Debemos esperar un rato, sería muy sospechoso que nos vayamos tan deprisa, además, Bois aún no llega con su aerodeslizador en la azotea, él nos recogerá y aún no nos manda un aviso.  
El presidente me ve y me llama, Maarten rueda los ojos y yo me acerco preguntándome que quiere esta vez. Me coloco a su izquierda, Skellington, con una copa en mano y era evidente que bebió más de una copa en el poco tiempo que estamos aquí; él me coloca su mano en mi hombro y le dice a los dos generales, dos viejos y con mil cirugías en la cara y no exagero.  
—Ella es mi escolta, la capitana Rellik, generales y es la mejor en su puesto— dice con evidente embriaguez— Según el general Grogg, fue la mejor en su clase.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, tengo la tentación de girarme y buscar con la vista a Maarten, estoy atrapada en medio de estos sujetos, uno de ellos me miraba de arriba abajo, no de manera santa.  
—¡Como me encantaría que me escolte a mi cuarto!— dice en voz alta el general que me miraba "raro", Skellington y el otro revientan en carcajadas. Yo me pongo roja pero de la ira. El otro general se acerca a mi y coloca su mano en mi espalda y me aparto con brusquedad y me mira sorprendido.  
—Señor…si se sigue acercando, tendré que usar la fuerza— le digo con la severidad que puedo, el alcohol ya hizo mella en los tres, se rieron con fuerza. La tentación de usar el detonador me ronda la cabeza, el general que me hizo el comentario hiriente se va con Skellington al balcón, al parecer para admirar el coche que se compró, el otro me mira.  
— Preciosa ¿Te parece si vamos a….  
—Capitana, debemos hacer la ronda en el pasillo norte— dice Maarten, rescatándome en el momento justo y evitando que le suelte un puñetazo al general, sin importarme que sea un rango superior.  
—Afirmativo— le digo y le doy la espalda, Maarten le dirige una mirada de desdén al general.  
—Es increíble la falta de respeto hacia mí— le susurro a Maarten mientras salimos del cuarto y avanzamos por los pasillos.  
—No tenia idea, sólo escuchaba las risotadas que soltaban y siendo tú, la única mujer, ya me imaginaba lo que podrían estar diciendo— dice Maarten mientras nuestras capas provocaban suaves susurros. Nos detenemos y me quito la capa y presiono suavemente el espejo de mi reloj.

El edificio tembló y se escuchó un fuerte estruendo.  
—Estamos en el tercero y en el veinte está el helipuerto.  
—A los ascensores— al terminar de decir esto, las luces parpadean— Bueno, hay peligro que corten la luz. A las escaleras.

Y empezamos a subir a grandes zancadas cuando se escucharon las alarmas y movimiento.  
"! Alerta de ataque terrorista!" se escuchó una voz grave en los altavoces, las habitaciones se abrían de par en par, sacamos nuestras pistolas cuando Maarten recibe la señal: Bois ya llegó y nos espera.

Escuchamos las sirenas, indicándonos que llegan más Agentes, subimos al quinto piso cuando vemos dos Agentes, nos apuntan pero nosotros somos más rápido, certeros disparos en el pecho, caen al piso, muertos. Pasamos por un ascensor donde se abre la puerta, apareciendo tres Agentes. Nos persiguen por las escaleras.

Llegamos al rellano y nos cubrimos en las paredes, disparando.  
—¡Vamos!— grita Maarten después de ultimar al ultimo y le sigo cuando alguien me hace una zancadilla, haciéndome caer de cara al suelo. Me lastimo el labio y estoy aturdida.  
—¡Maldita traidora! ¡Cerda de…!  
—¡Suelta la maldita arma!—grita Maarten y me giro donde veo al escolta sobreviviente, tiene la cara ensangrentada y las ropas hecha jirones, dejando al descubierto su pierna derecha, me apuntaba directo al corazón pero al desviar su mirada hacia Maarten, le propino una patada en la ingle, lo cual se dobla con un gemido. Me pongo de pie rapidamente y le propino un rodillazo en la cara. El escolta tiene la nariz rota y esquivo su golpe, Maarten se acerca y le coloca la pistola en la garganta y dispara.

El escolta cae al suelo en un verdadero charco de sangre.  
—Vamos— me dice Maarten y me jala hacia las escaleras de emergencia.  
—Debimos subir aquí desde hace un momento— le digo mientras me insulto mentalmente, soy una tonta redomada. Maarten también parece haberse dado cuenta y se gira con alarma. No hay nadie.  
—No vamos a llegar— dice lúgubremente mientras abre la puerta de emergencia— Alguien debe distraerlos, los Agentes aparecen por todos lados, Skye.  
—No me gusta lo que dices o lo que estás tratando de decir— le digo.  
—Skye, alguien debe distraerlos y ese soy yo— dice.  
—Yo te sigo— y él niega con su cabeza.  
—Llega al helipuerto, cuenta diez segundos. Si no aparezco, vete y no mires atrás. Olvídate de mi.  
—En la Academia decían: nunca dejar atrás a nadie. Yo no te dejaré atrás, Maarten— le digo mientras siento algo atrapado en la garganta.  
—Skye, tú vales más que yo, eres la heredera de Katniss. La gente debe ver que hay esperanza.  
—Tú…  
—No hay tiempo que perder. Vete, yo formaré una barricada, los Agentes pensarán que nos hemos atrincherado. Tardarán minutos en saber que estoy solo.

—¿Cómo llegarás al helipuerto si ellos te harán demorar?— le pregunto pero Maarten, solo sonríe y me agarra de la cintura, quedando muy sorprendida y me sonríe.  
—Adiós, Skye— dice Maarten, suavemente me acerca hacia su pecho, pone su mano en mi mejilla y siento sus labios en mi comisura derecha, muy cerca de mis labios. Siento una descarga de emociones y estoy aturdida de ese casi beso.

Me empuja hacia atrás y cierra la puerta, parpadeo confundida de lo que pasó, me giro lentamente y empiezo a subir las escaleras cuando escucho disparos.  
Algo dentro de mi se rompe, temo que esté muerto y siento mil angustia. Tengo ganas de gritar pero me contengo, ya que me pueden descubrir. No hay disparos pero escucho un golpe suave. ¿Será Maarten herido o avisándome que está bien?

Ojala sea lo segundo, no puedo detenerme; me doy la vuelta y empiezo a subir las escaleras a grandes zancadas.  
"Oh, Maarten ¿justo ahora te quieres hacer el héroe?" pienso yo, siento los ojos arderme y las ganas de llorar me invaden. Veo el cartelillo de piso 17 y siento las piernas entumecidas y los labios secos, con una terrible sed.  
"Los traidores se han atrincherado en el piso 11" escucho en el altavoz, Maarten ha logrado engañar y no saldrá de esta. Ese pensamiento logra que las lágrimas salgan de mis ojos, rodando por mis mejillas. Ese casi beso, de alguna manera, me gusto y siento algo opresivo en el pecho, que no tiene nada que ver que estoy casi sin aliento.  
"Piso 19" genial estoy cerca, cuando la puerta se abre y el Agente me ve sorprendido, yo le doy un codazo y lo tiro contra la pared.

Cierro la puerta y le agarro de la camisa y le propino rodillazos en el abdomen, sigo llorando y me descargo contra el pobre hombre. Cae al piso con la cara rota y con gemidos del dolor, le desarmo y continúo con mi camino.  
Tiro la puerta de la azotea abajo y veo el deslizador, pequeño y con la extraña forma de un pájaro con las alas extendidas. Me subo de un salto y Bois arruga la frente.  
—¿Maarten?  
—Ha decidido distraer al enemigo. No va a venir— le digo y al decirlo en voz alta, la opresión se libera y lloro con rabia. Bois me mira con pena.  
—Lo ha hecho por la rebelión— dice Bois, con la intención fallida de calmarme. Eleva la nave hasta las nubes.— Colocando anti rastreos…modo invisibilidad, listo.

La nave parece un camaleón de metal, eso al menos me pareció a mi cuando vea que adquiría el color del cielo y volando entre las nubes, dejando atrás el Edificio Skellington…y a Maarten.  
Me cubro la cara con ambas manos, siento mis saladas lágrimas. Odio dejar atrás a Maarten, él es parte de mí y me siento incompleta.

¿Qué es Maarten para mí? Porque al verme separada de él, empiezo a tener este sentimiento que lo tenía oculto. Me alegraba tenerlo a mi lado, decía que era mi mejor amigo, mi camarada, mi compinche. Tantas tardes juntos y desvelos haciendo turnos, donde él se conseguía esas hamburguesas gigantes y cenábamos tarde.  
Siento como si algo me hubiese arrancado violentamente de mí, prefería perder una extremidad que perder a Maarten. Bois exhala sin saber que hacer, trato de calmarme, ya que mis gemidos y llanto deben de incomodarlo.

Sólo espero que no lo maten pero algo me dice que no tenga muchas esperanzas.  
—Debo rescatarlo— digo al fin y Bois gira su joven rostro hacia mi.  
—¿En serio? Apenas logramos salir del Capitolio sin detectarnos.  
—Bájame y buscaré la manera de sacarlo.  
—No puedo hacer eso, Skye y lo sabes. Debemos ir al 7 cuanto antes— dice Bois y enciende la radio— Debemos saber que pasó antes de llegar al Distrito 7.

"…Skellington felizmente sobrevivió con heridas leves. Nuestro amado presidente estuvo alejado de la zona del epicentro, su escolta, Nabi Daa se encontraba de espaldas de él, recibiendo la peor parte, no sobrevivió."

Skellington está vivo, eso me carcome por dentro y grito de rabia, grito hasta desgarrarme la garganta y tengo ganas de patalear pero eso seria peligroso.  
Todo fue en vano, Skellington sólo tiene unas malditas heridas y posiblemente Maarten….no quiero pensarlo.  
Respiro con hondo pesar cuando vuelvo a escuchar el periodista: "…Se especula que los sospechosos son dos escoltas, que traicionaron a la nación atentando contra el presidente…"  
—Apaga la maldita radio— le digo a Bois y me hace caso, con algo de miedo. No me importa, estoy dolida, estoy vacía.

.

Llegamos al Distrito 7, Bois me ayuda a caminar entre el verde gras de nuestro campamento hasta llegar al complejo, levanto la mirada y veo a Mellark acercarse a mí.  
—Escuché la radio— dice Cade, sin expresión en su cara y me ve mi lamentable estado.— Lo siento.

Esa palabra me parece tan insignificante que siento las ganas de dar puñetazos al piso, se acerca Xiana y también la hermana de Maarten. Veo que está ansiosa y mira por todos lados.  
—He escuchado la radio e incluso han suspendido la transmisión de los Juegos para dar la noticia del atentado a Skellington— dice la hermana de Maarten y vuelve a buscar a alguien con su mirada— ¿Dónde está?

Yo la miro, y siento las ganas de llorar, todos están en silencio, incluido Bois, que baja la vista.  
—Dile a Maarten que no es gracioso. Siempre hacia esos juegos de esconderse cuando era pequeña, me asustaba y siempre aparecía riéndose— dice con ansiedad y veo que sus ojos se enrojecen.  
—Lo siento— dice Bois.  
—Es un juego— dice sin convencerse— ¡Maarten, no es gracioso!  
—Lo siento, Mimic, Maarten…se quedó atrás para que pudiera escapar.

Mimic, la hermana de Maarten grita y se le saltan las lágrimas.  
— ¡Dime que está vivo! ¡Es mi única familia!  
—Lo siento, Mimic. Posiblemente Maarten esté muerto— dice Cade y me giro hacia él y le propino un puñetazo en la nariz, el pobre hombre cae de espaldas al suelo, con dolor. Xiana se lanza contra mí.  
—Cálmate mujer.  
—¡No puede hablarle así de frío con la hermana de Maarten!— le grito a la pelirroja mientras Mimic cae de rodillas, llorando.  
—No pasa nada— dice Cade con la nariz sangrante— Rellik…anda a tu cuarto y llévate a Mimic.  
—No, iré a rescatarlo, denme algunos…  
—De eso nada. En el Capitolio todo esta al rojo vivo, ir solamente complicará muchas cosas, lo siento, Rellik— me da la espalda Cade y se va hacia el hospital seguido de Xiana.

Bois se acerca y me coloca una mano en el hombro.  
—Ten esperanzas, puede que no esté muerto; posiblemente sea un prisionero.  
—Adiós, Bois— le digo secamente, él levanta los hombros y se va, dejándome sola con Mimic, que aún seguía sollozando.  
—Mimic, escúchame— le digo, la hermana de Maarten levanta su mirada— Escúchame bien: Rescataré a tu hermano y lo traeré sano y salvo, aunque muera en el intento.

Ella asiente y me abraza.  
—Perdí a mis padres en un accidente cuando tenia tres años, Maarten es el único que tengo. No quiero estar sola— dice entre hipidos.

La abrazo y la presiono contra mi pecho, de rodillas en el suelo. Me doy cuenta que ella tiene un aire a Maarten, hasta parece su versión femenina. Al recordarlo, nuevamente se rompe mi corazón y lloro.

* * *

**N/A**  
**Paola: Gracias por tu comentario y por leer la historia. Espero que te guste, saludos**


	8. En el Distrito 5

El golpe que me dio Rellik si que ha sido duro. Ella estaba muy mal y reconozco que no tuve tacto al decirle la verdad a la joven Mimic.

Camino en dirección a la sala de tácticas cuando me cruzo con Skye, es evidente que ha estado llorando por la noche y tiene un aspecto quejumbroso.  
—Quiero rescatarlo— dice la mujer y niego con la cabeza.  
—Eso seria arriesgar vida por gusto. Él posiblemente esté muerto o siendo torturado; no puedes arriesgarte.  
—Eres tan frío como el témpano, Cade ¿no te importa, verdad?  
—Él hizo su misión, yo he perdido compañeros pero seguí adelante.  
—¡Rescataste a Bob!— me grita y vuelve la furia en ella, la miro con el ceño fruncido.  
—Eso es diferente— le digo y me acerco lo suficiente para observarle esos ojos azules chispeantes de furia— Dime, Skye ¿tienes una idea donde pueda estar? ¿Está en la prisión del Distrito 2 o en la carceleta del Capitolio?.

Ella se queda callada y se cruza de brazos.  
—Tengo una reunión que planear, iremos a tomar el Distrito 5. Creo que no tienes la capacidad mental de unirte al batallón, así que te quedas.

Me voy a la sala de tácticas y siento a ella seguirme, y entro a la habitación donde ella se queda en el umbral.  
—¿Entras?— le pregunto, de espaldas a ella.  
—No, iré a otro lado— dice Skye y siento sus pasos de retirada.  
En el salón de tácticas está Gregory Wend, Xiana Odair y Julius Torrakson.  
—¿Aún está mal?— pregunta Julius.  
—Aún sigue lamentándose por ese hombre— digo yo y Xiana niega con la cabeza.  
—Que poco tacto tienes, Cade— dice Xiana— Es evidente que le tenía muy alta estima.  
Ella sale del salón de tácticas, a buscarla supongo. Yo levanto los hombros de la indiferencia que me afecta.  
—El hecho de que hayas sufrido dos grandes pérdidas no significa que te comportes así, Cade— dice Greg Wend, carraspeo y saco unos papeles.  
—Volvamos a lo nuestro— digo secamente pero ellos tienen la intención de hablar de otra cosa que no sea de la toma del 5. El hecho de que Wend haya mencionado a mis padres, hace que mi corazón sangre de nuevo.  
—¿Recuerdas la Academia, Cade? ¿Cuándo sólo éramos nosotros tres?— dice Julius colocando una mano en mi hombro.  
—Eras bromista, ponías apodos a los profesores— dice Wend con una sonrisa— Además, algunas compañeras te miraban mucho y no les hacías caso.  
—No vuelvas a decir eso en voz alta o Xiana se pondrá celosa.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?— suelto algo ofuscado por el comentario de Greg, siento como mis mejillas se calientan, ellos sueltan una carcajada a pesar de mi irritación.  
—¡Vamos, Cade! He visto como la miras— dice Julius levantando las cejas y bajándolas de manera rápida.  
—Te imaginas cosas, Julius— digo mientras busco un folder— Volvamos a lo nuestro.  
—Cambiando de tema, típico de Cade— bromea Wend— No te culpo, amigo; Xiana es muy guapa.  
—No me he dado cuenta— suelto mientras vuelvo mi atención a Gregory— Acepto que ponía apodos a nuestros profesores— digo mientras sonrío levemente— Xiana es una compañera y eficiente soldado. Es sólo admiración.  
— Claro que sí— dicen mis amigos y me dan palmadas en la espalda. Mi irritación desaparece a mi pesar.  
—Cuando hablamos de Xiana, estás tan rojo como su cabellera.  
— ¿Qué te parece Skye?— pregunta Julius.  
—Si no estuviera tan preocupada por su compañero, le pediría una cita— dice Wend en un tono bromista— Es preciosa y tiene unos ojazos.  
— ¿Podemos volver a lo que íbamos a hablar? Parecemos adolescentes hablando de chicas.  
— ¡Vamos, Cade! Estás muy amargado y deberías reírte. Extrañamos al Cade de la academia. Sé que estamos en guerra, pero reírnos un rato, aliviará la tensión que estamos inmersos. Deberíamos evitar las rencillas, parece que Skye tiene algún problema contigo— dice Julius Torrakson y tiene razón. Estoy algo así como amargado con todo el mundo.  
—Eres algo desagradable con todos, menos con Xiana.  
—Dejemos de lado a Xiana.  
—Tiene razón, dejemos de hablar de la pelirroja mas ardiente de la base— bromea Greg y no puedo evitar una risa.  
—Se acabó el relajo, muchachos— dice Julius— Volvamos al tema— dice de manera solemne que nos causa gracia, a mí y a Wend. Estos dos pillos lo han logrado, ahora tengo mejor humor y ya no estoy irritado por el golpe de mi nariz. Julius carraspea y señala algunos diarios que nos han traído de manera secreta esta mañana.  
—Según dice la prensa, el Capitolio sigue buscando al responsable— dice Julius— Mi interpretación es: la "temperatura alta" del Capitolio bajó pero aún siguen alertas. Buscan a Skye y argumentan que tienen a un sospechoso atrapado.  
— ¿Está vivo?— pregunto y Julius asiente.  
—Posiblemente le estén interrogando y si no hay grandes despliegues, es que no ha soltado nada.  
—No va a traicionarnos— dice Wend mientras se lleva una mano a la barbilla— ¿Qué prisión le mandarán?  
—Posiblemente al del 2 y eso complica las cosas si deseamos rescatarlos. Recuerden que a Bob fue en una camioneta y sólo eran dos Agentes.  
—Exactamente— dice una voz y me giro a la puerta donde está Skye y Xiana, ellas se acercan y Skye me mira con esos ojos azules chispeantes.  
—Maarten está vivo, fui al centro de analistas donde me mostró la prisión donde está recluido— dice Skye, capto algo de dolor en su voz.  
—¿Está bien?— pregunto.  
—Se ve mal y debo rescatarlo pronto— dice Skye poniendo los brazos en jarra. Yo lo pienso y la miro.  
— ¿Dónde está?  
—Según el analista en la prisión de baja seguridad _Alma Coin_— dice Skye.  
—El Capitolio está vigilante— digo yo y ellos asienten— Iré al Distrito 6 donde llamaré la atención. Xiana te acompañará— y levanto la mano para callarla ya que veo que intenta interrumpirme— Xiana distraerá a los Guardias y tu te escabullirás a rescatarlo. Habrá pocos Agentes, debido que haré ruido en el Distrito. Skellington pondrá toda su atención en mí.

Skye me mira y asiente, extiende la mano hacia mí, yo se la estrecho.  
—Gracias…y siento por ese golpe.  
—No pasa nada— le digo— Xiana te elegirá un buen equipo para el asalto. Les recomiendo que vayan camuflados y cuanto antes.  
Ellas se giran y se van de la habitación, sólo Xiana se dio la vuelta para dirigirme una mirada de que hice bien mi trabajo de ayudar. Ella también se fue y Greg Wend coloca su mano en mi hombro.  
—¿Seguimos hablando de chicas?

.

Estamos muy cerca del Distrito 5. El periodo de reclutamiento secreto empezó: el general y Alcalde del Distrito, el mismo que enviamos nosotros, abrió un canal de reclutas voluntarios, al igual que los Distrito 10 y 12.

Un buen número de soldados voluntarios esperan mi orden, Gregory Wend se quedó en la base, con la orden de recibir a los voluntarios mientras a mi lado se coloca Julius Torrakson, médico y soldado.  
—Debemos tomar el Edificio ¡Cuánto antes, mejor! Recibiremos la "cálida" bienvenida del Capitolio aquí.  
—¿Los "pájaros" llegarán a tiempo para ayudarnos? El Capitolio puede mandar sus refuerzos.— dice Duke, con el rifle pegado en su pecho. Obviamente con "pájaros" se refiere a nuestras naves deslizadoras.  
—Llegarán. De ello se encarga Bois— le digo y veo la decisión en cada rostro de mi equipo. Puede haber pérdidas, eso lo sé pero luchamos por la libertad.

Si tomamos el Distrito 6, sólo nos quedará el Distrito 1 y 2. Ya tenemos infiltrados en el 3, 4 y 6.

Avanzamos por el pavimento del Distrito hasta detenernos en la espalda de una casa, me giro y veo otra hilera de casas de cemento, al fondo está una camioneta con tres Agentes hablando entre sí, saco una granada y lo lanzo.  
Estalla la camioneta y los Agentes son lanzados al piso, levanto dos dedos y señalo la derecha, lo cual un grupo liderado por Duke se van a la otra ladera. Yo sigo avanzando rápidamente hacia la camioneta en llamas, un Agente gime en el suelo, con el cuerpo lleno de quemaduras y llagas, me mira suplicante.  
—Por favor— susurra, entiendo que el pobre hombre está sintiendo mucho dolor, un soldado rebelde saca su pistola y le dispara en la frente. Los otros dos Agentes están muertos.  
—No hay nada que hacer por ellos— dice Torrakson, en la casa del frente empieza a disparar, nos cubrimos en el auto en llamas.  
—¡A los costados!— les ordeno. Sólo espero que Skye ya haya llegado al Capitolio.

Las cosas se están poniendo ardientes, corro bajo la lluvia de fuego hacia mi izquierda; dejó de disparar la casa de enfrente. Evidentemente estamos fuera de su visión.  
Vemos las ventanas de las casas cerrarse de golpe y veo a pocas personas del Distrito correr por la calle. Saco mi radio.  
—Equipo Fuego ¿están la plaza?— pregunto.  
—Negativo, equipo Acero. Tenemos compañía. Corto.  
—Caminemos por los bordes, no nos acerquemos la casa.  
—¿Y si lanzamos el cohete?— pregunta uno.  
—¿Y si hay civiles como rehenes? No voy a arriesgarme— le digo y comprende mis palabras. Avanzamos hasta rodear la casa y logramos reunirnos. A la esquina aparecen otros Agentes y disparamos sin que les dé tiempo de contestarnos.  
—A la espalda de esta mini plazuela está el cuartel— dice Julius Torrakson.  
—Vayamos— le digo y avanzamos por el camino cuando aparecen otros Agentes, disparan y dos de los nuestros caen muertos. Julius lanza una granada y ellos salen volando.

Giramos a nuestra derecha y veo a un Agente saliendo de una puerta metálica, le golpeo con la culata de mi rifle, se dobla y le rompo el cuello. Suena mi radio.  
—Aquí Fuego, estamos en la plaza principal.  
—Genial, contengan las fuerzas. Iremos en un rato. Corto.

Y la casa estalla, veo los pedazos caer y corremos rápidamente, algunos bloques aplastan a algunos soldados. Veo a lo lejos a un Agente usando un lanzacohetes, era evidente lo que hizo, lanzó por los aires la casa, matando a unos civiles.  
—No me gusta perjudicar a los civiles— dice Julius jadeando por la carrera, algunos logran darnos el alcance. Un soldado se pone de rodillas y lanza un cohete. El Agente, ocupado cargando su arma, no se dio cuenta y saltó en pedazos.

Al ver manchas negras volando me hizo revolver las tripas, a pesar de la distancia. Avanzamos en fila india, Julius me cubre mientras veo otro Agente, que cae fulminado por los disparos.  
¿Cuánto aguantarán Duke y los muchachos? Con llegar al Cuartel, evitaremos la llegada de más Agentes.  
Distancia adecuada, le digo al soldado voluntario que apunte el piso superior del Cuartel al frente nuestro. Y en cuestión de minutos, veo las llamas en el piso de arriba, veo a los Agentes salir despavoridos y al vernos, nos apuntan.  
Disparamos contra ellos, en forma de una U rodeamos el edificio, entro acompañado de Julius y volvemos a disparar contra los Agentes, que caían como sacos de plomo.

Me giro y veo un destello dorado y un ardor en el hombro izquierdo.

Caigo al suelo, con un terrible dolor, grito mientras varias sombras tapan mi visión, solo veo el cielo celeste y los disparos cesan.

Veo la cara de Julius con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación.  
—Te sacaré de aquí…  
—Y me pones una maldita bandita, tengo que continuar— le digo entre jadeos.  
—Tienes una bala dentro y mucha suerte, amigo— dice Julius y con ayuda de otro me saca del recinto y me echo en la pared. Julius abre su bolsa médica.  
—¿Cómo está la situación?— pregunto mientras veo a mi amigo saca una botellita de alcohol y humedecer un paño.  
—Controlada, tres Agentes se rindieron y estamos acordonando el lugar— dice Julius y me pone el paño humedecido de alcohol, me muerdo los labios para no gritar del dolor— Sacaría la bala pero como dices que no quieres perder tiempo, te desinfectaré la herida y te pondré gasa. Más tarde te la quito.

Saco mi radio.  
—Equipo Fuego ¿situación?— digo entre jadeos y aguantándome el dolor, cierro los ojos.  
—Tenemos el control de la plaza, Acero.  
—Muy bien, en poco llegaremos para ocupar la plaza e irnos al Edificio de Justicia. Corto— apago la radio y me pongo de pie con dificultad, veo los rostros de mi equipo, la mayoría rayaban en el alivio. Julius, en evidente exasperación, me pone la gasa y cinta, tapándome la herida de bala.  
—¿Ese es tu brazo bueno?— me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.  
—Soy ambidiestro.

Nos llevamos a los prisioneros, usándolos como escudos humanos. Escucho un sonido y alzo la vista al cielo, veo un deslizador de Panem sobrevolar. Algo pesado se me cae en la barriga, se gira y parece que se dirige al edificio de justicia.  
—Han traído refuerzos, al parecer— dice Julius.  
—Rápido— digo y avanzamos casi corriendo en dirección a la plazuela. Ya tenemos la atención del Capitolio, más le vale a Skye sacar a su amigo o sino, estaremos perdido. Esta es la última vez que me ofrezco como carnada.

Llegamos a la plaza donde estaba Duke rodeado de sus tropas, con los rifles alzaron la vista donde veíamos el enorme deslizador sobrevolar el Edificio de Justicia.  
—Es del tipo halconium— dice Duke, los deslizadores halconium tienen incorporadas metralletas, negro con alas triangulares tirando hacia atrás y no tiene lanzamisiles. De un momento a otro, como arte de magia, aparece una nave gris con blanco, de alas alargadas y con el pico alargado, lanzó un misil que vaporizó la nave enemiga. Sonreí puesto que esa nave es nuestra, bautizada como _Sinsajo_ debido a su forma del ave del mismo nombre. Esa nave no la tiene el Capitolio, puesto que es una modificación nuestra.

Los soldados rebeldes prorrumpieron en vítores, el _Sinsajo_ sobrevoló sobre nuestras cabezas, no la vio porque tenía activada el sistema de invisibilidad o camuflaje.  
Avanzamos rápidamente hasta llegar al Edificio, al frente de ellos, estaba el halconium humeando, totalmente destrozado.

Bois hizo un buen trabajo y el _Sinsajo_ es un orgullo para el grupo rebelde Alianza Puño de Panem.

Duke y su grupo se quedan en la puerta, formando acordonando el lugar, entro con Julius, todo parece desierto y sé que es una trampa. Subimos por las escaleras y llegamos al rellano. Todos apuntan la puerta donde sé que está el Alcalde agazapado con sus únicos agentes.  
Nos colocamos las máscaras antigas, que nos cubre completamente las caras dándonos un aspecto lúgubre, uno se acerca y hace un hueco en la puerta, otro pone la bomba gas.  
Todo el lugar se lleno de gas paralizante, que nos llegaba a las rodillas, entramos al cuarto donde el alcalde y cinco agentes tosían con fuerza, caían desmayados pero el alcalde me vio mientra se cubría con un trapo.  
Avanzando entre el humo gris del gas paralizante, no puede ver mi sonrisa de sastifaccion.  
—Se acabó su asalto, alcalde. Ganamos esta vez.  
—Ya llegará nuestro refuerzo.  
—Lo dudo, nuestra nave hizo polvo a uno y hará polvo a otro— digo mientras le agarro de la nuca y lo tiro al piso, con dolor en mi hombro le apunto la cara con mi rifle.  
—Señor, hemos desconectado las comunicaciones al Capitolio. Le hemos enviado un mensaje rechazando toda la ayuda posible.  
—Genial— digo, acordonemos el lugar y enviemos un mensaje al pueblo del Distrito 5. Deben haberse llevado un buen susto— exclamo mientras el soldado rebelde asiente y me acerco a la ventana donde veo la nave Sinsajo posarse suavemente.

Y me sigue ardiendo el hombro, debo volver cuanto antes al Distrito 7.

* * *

**N/A****Paola: Gracias por tu comentario, el siguiente cap nos ponemos en los pies de Skye. Saludos**


	9. Rescate

Echada en mi cama del complejo, me froto la frente, pensando en mil cosas que pude haber evitado que Maarten me deje, se me viene uno a la mente: debí haber esperado en llegar a la azotea para accionar la bomba, me insulto a mi misma por ser tan tonta.  
Me pongo de pie y me miro al espejo, tengo ojeras y mis ojos están ligeramente rojos.  
Ya pase toda la noche lamentándome, no voy a derramar ninguna lágrima. Debo rescatarlo, él me está esperando.  
Me quito el top blanco y me coloco mi camisa militar y tiro al piso mi short, busco mi pantalón y lo encuentro debajo de la cama, entre salto y salto me lo coloco.  
Me amarro las botas y salgo del cuarto, siento los ojos pesado pero debo buscar a Cade, debo insistir en mi pedido.

Lo veo dirigirse al salón de tácticas, su cabello rubio oscuro está desordenado y hasta ahora no se afeita, dando ese aspecto desaliñado, veo que tiene un parche en la nariz recordándome el golpe que le di ayer en la noche. Y antes que él abra la boca, me adelanto.  
—Quiero rescatarlo— le digo mientras aprieto la mandíbula, él mueve su cabeza en negación.  
—Eso seria arriesgar vida por gusto. Él posiblemente esté muerto o siendo torturado; no puedes arriesgarte.— dice de manera seca y gélida.  
—Eres tan frío como el témpano, Cade ¿no te importa, verdad?— le lanzo, estoy apunto de perder el control. Increíble que este sea mi primo, felizmente muy lejano.  
—Él hizo su misión, yo he perdido compañeros pero seguí adelante— me dice Cade con el ceño fruncido y me parece que es hipócrita, recuerdo a Bob y lo que pasó después.  
—¡Rescataste a Bob!— le grito y estoy totalmente furiosa, Cade aún sigue arrugando el ceño, molesto.  
—Eso es diferente— me dice y se acerca lo suficiente a mi, observando los ojos azules de él, tan frío y distante— Dime, Skye ¿tienes una idea donde pueda estar? ¿Está en la prisión del Distrito 2 o en la carceleta del Capitolio?

El desgraciado esta vez me agarró, no tengo idea donde pueda estar Maarten ¿en que prisión le habrán mandado? Así que me cruzo de brazos, ofuscada.  
—Tengo una reunión que planear, iremos a tomar el Distrito 5. Creo que no tienes la capacidad mental de unirte al batallón, así que te quedas— me dice Cade, totalmente irritado, chasqueo la lengua y me da la espalda, yo le sigo hasta el salón de tácticas hasta quedarme en el umbral  
—¿Entras?— me pregunta de espaldas a mí.  
—No, iré a otro lado— le digo y me voy, camino unos pasos y me apoyo en la pared, respirando y expirando, tratando de relajarme porque así con la cabeza caliente no voy a ir a ningún lado. Cierro los ojos y trato de recordar la breve lectura del libro de mi bisabuela. Estoy en la mitad debido a que el libro tiene tan pocas hojas y bastante maltratada.  
—Hola, Skye ¿te sientes bien?— abro los ojos y veo a Xiana al frente mío.  
—No— le digo.  
—Skye, me encantaría ayudarte. Sé que la última vez que nos vimos estabas irritada sobre lo que le pasó a tu padre y creo que…empezamos mal. No quiero tener problemas contigo.— dice Xiana y tiene razón, apenas he hablado con la pelirroja de mirada verde; ella me partió la cara la última vez, trago saliva y le extiendo la mano, no soy rencorosa.  
—Lo siento, Xiana; creo que debemos empezar de nuevo— le digo y me la estrecha, por primera vez veo una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, sin mostrar los dientes, se coloca a mi costado.  
—Sé cómo te sientes, Skye. Cuando apenas entraba en la pubertad, mi hermana fue seleccionada a los Juegos del Hambre— dice y da un largo suspiro— Mi vida en el Distrito 4 era tan diferente de aquí. Cuando era pequeña, veía a mi hermana y mi padre subirse a un bote e irse a pescar, a mi me encantaba quedarme en la orilla a recolectar corales.

Mi madre murió de una fiebre cuando estaba a punto de cumplir nueve años, mi hermana siempre estaba conmigo, me ayudaba y me protegía. Me sentía a salvo cuando estaba en sus brazos y cuando tenia pesadillas, me metía en su cama; sus palabras me ayudaban a calmarme— decia Xiana y pude ver que sus ojos se humedecían— Yo era tímida y algo timorata, mi hermana…de alguna manera evitaba que obtuviera una miserable tesela y cuando cumplí la edad para estar en la Cosecha por primera vez, a ella le seleccionaron.

Xiana se calló, yo sentí algo de lástima, y me di cuenta que posiblemente sea la única que creció sin carencias en esta base. No era pobre ni rica pero nunca me faltó nada. No tengo hermanos pero tengo a mis padres.  
—Ella ganó los Juegos— continua con su relato y me mira— Era un sentimiento de felicidad y amargura, felicidad porque sobrevivió y amargura porque era la ultima vez que la veríamos. Se fue al Capitolio donde la pusieron en un mundo virtual. Mi padre está aquí, ayudando con el mantenimiento pero extraño mucho a mi hermana mayor— dice Xiana y me coloca su mano en mí hombro—Si deseas contar conmigo, aceptaré.

Yo asiento.  
—Debemos ir al sistema de análisis— le digo y juntas nos vamos al salón de frente. Varias computadoras en varias filas. Me acerco a un muchacho de pelo naranja, Xiana me dice que el chico se llama Zack.  
—Hola, Zack— saluda Xiana y el chico de pelo naranja se gira y saluda a la pelirroja, yo me coloco a la derecha de Xiana.  
—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?— pregunta Zack y yo me acerco a él.  
— ¿Puedes hacer algún truco con las computadoras para ver las cámaras de seguridad del Capitolio?— pregunto no muy convencida pero Zach asiente vigorosamente.  
—¿Te refieres a intervenir las cámaras desde un punto remoto? Claro que si, suelo hacer eso pero no es recomendable porque me pueden pillar. Uso un correo electrónico donde está camuflado un troyano….  
—Al grano— dice Xiana.  
—Lo siento, es que me emociono cuando hablo de maquinas ¿sabes? Desde los dos años uso una computadora y no exagero, primero me gustaba intervenir páginas y verificar si eran seguras….  
—Por favor, Zach, no tengo tiempo— le digo antes que Xiana interrumpa, Zack asiente torpemente con una sonrisa tímida, se giró y empezó a teclear rápidamente, veía la pantalla negra con varias claves y símbolos extraños. Estoy aturdida de todo eso, soy una ignorante en estos temas, apenas sé usar una máquina para escribir un mensaje o jugar.  
— ¿Qué cámaras prefieres que intervenga?— pregunta Zach y yo le digo que intente con la prisión del Distrito 2 y que busque a un hombre llamado Maarten Hutchins. Zach se pone en ello, escribe un mensaje y lo manda, espera dos segundos y veo las cámaras de seguridad, como si al otro lado está la prisión, Zach abre una ventana donde escribe el nombre de Maarten y niega con la cabeza.— No está aquí. Sólo hay un Maarten Huckey y es un viejo del Distrito 10  
—No es él— digo algo aliviada, esa prisión es muy dura y muy segura. Hubiera sido muy complicado sacarlo de ahí y le digo que intente con la prisión del Capitolio, si no está ahí; ya puedo perder las esperanzas. Zach empieza a escribir como loco, puedo ver como sus dedos se mueven con tal rapidez mientras mira la pantalla. Tarda dos minutos hasta que veo las cámaras de seguridad.  
—Prisión de Baja Seguridad _Alma Coin_— dice Zach.  
—Siempre me he preguntado ¿Quién diablos fue Alma Coin?— pregunta Xiana, a mi el nombre me suena algo, creo que lo leí en el libro, me estrujo los sesos mientras Zach escribe el nombre de Maarten.  
—Alma Coin fue la presidenta del Distrito 13 hace ya mas de cien años, lideró la rebelión y fue asesinada por Katniss Everdeen, de un flechazo en la garganta— digo yo.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso?— pregunta Xiana sorprendida.  
— Bueno lo leí en un libro muy viejo, ¿el porque ha sido asesinada? No lo sé, ya el resto de la escritura es…no se puede leer.  
—Y resulta bastante irónico que el nombre de esa mujer haya perdurado más que la propia Katniss.  
— Si ganamos, todos recordarán el nombre de Katniss, yo misma daré a conocer— le digo y Zach se gira sonriente, diciéndome que encontró a Maarten. ¿Por qué está en una prisión de baja seguridad? ¿Tal vez es que prefirieren seguir interrogándolo en el Capitolio? Miro la pantalla y veo a Maarten sentado con las rodillas flexionadas, su cara está tapada con sus brazos, algo pesado cae en mi estómago. Veo la espalda de Skellington entrar con dos guardias Agentes, ellos lo levantan cargándolo de los brazos, Maarten parece una marioneta que nos se puede poner de pie y Skellington le golpea en el vientre y luego en la cara. Siento la ira arder en mí y maldigo a Skellington.  
—¿Qué celda está?— pregunta Xiana.  
—Celda C2YK— dice Zach y eso corresponde al segundo piso, zona delincuentes. Veo a Maarten caer al suelo, los tres desaparecen; él se arrastra y se coloca de espalda a la pared y mira a la alta ventana que tiene enfrente suyo, parece que sonríe.  
— Suficiente— le digo mientras siento indignación; iré a rescatarlo aunque no lo quiera Cade.  
Agradezco a Zach y salgo rápidamente del cuarto, seguida por Xiana y llego a la sala de tácticas donde escucho hablar a Cade hablar como rescató a Bob.  
—Exactamente— exclamo, sorprendiendo a los tres presentes y me acerco a Cade.  
—Maarten está vivo, fui al centro de analistas donde me mostró la prisión donde está recluido— digo mientras siento algo que oprime mi pecho al recordar el lamentable estado de Maarten y Cade me pregunta si está bien.  
— Se ve mal y debo rescatarlo pronto— digo mientras pongo mis brazos en jarra, muy decidida y él me pregunta donde está y le explico que está en la prisión Alma Coin, lo que me dijo el analista. Y Cade empieza a explicar su plan: irá al Distrito 6 a ser la carnada mientras yo voy a rescatarlo. El Capitolio pondrá su atención en él mientras yo me escabullo con Xiana. Asiento mientras extiendo mi mano, como agradecimiento.  
—Gracias…y siento por ese golpe— le digo y Cade le resta importancia y me dice que Xiana elegirá el equipo de asalto y nos recomienda ir camuflados y cuanto antes.

.

Xiana y los demás están en un deslizador aéreo, un buen grupo de soldados voluntarios se ofrecieron a ayudarme y si tenemos éxito, les voy a estar muy agradecida. Sé que ellos están arriba, con la invisibilidad activada mientras yo estoy disfrazada de una anciana mirando artículos mobiliarios, me cubro aún más mi caperuza, ocultado mi rostro, dejando al descubierto mis ojos. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, donde en una ventana estaba un Agente de la Paz viejo y gordo. Él levanta su mirada que denotaba aburrimiento.  
—¿Qué desea, señora?  
— Vengo a visitar a mi nieto— digo yo con un modulador de voz, el gordo me pregunta a que "nieto" busco y digo el nombre de una persona presa, justo en el mismo piso que Maarten y si hubiera dicho el nombre de Maarten, hubiera sido sospechoso. El gordo busca y busca y asiente. Me abre la puerta e ingreso.  
— ¿Le ayudo a subir al segundo piso?  
— Estoy bien— le digo y camino lentamente, muy tensa mientras veo a Agentes pasar por mi lado. Trago saliva, aún no me quito mi disfraz y me subo al ascensor hasta el segundo piso. Mi reloj está en mi muñeca y presiono el espejo suavemente. Voy al baño rápidamente y entro. Me saco el abrigo y la peluca, tirándola al piso, luego la caperuza. Escucho una explosión y el edificio se tambalea. Alarmas por todo el edificio y sé que los Agentes están corriendo en dirección al patio, donde se estacionó Xiana, ella debe correr rápido al centro principal y yo no pierdo mi tiempo; saco mi pistola y salgo del baño. Un Agente patina del susto y le disparo en la ingle, corro hacia la celda donde está Maarten.

"C2YK" leo la matricula en la puerta y escucho la voz de Xiana en mi micrófono, apurándome y diciéndome que ya está cerca del centro de operaciones. Disparo a la cerradura y pateo la puerta, abriéndose de golpe.  
Ahí está Maarten, sentado con la cabeza gacha y los brazos sobre sus rodillas; podía oír sus gemidos y su respiración entrecortada. Corro hacia él y me arrodillo.  
—Maarten— le susurro y veo su rostro magullado, la mitad de la cara morada e hinchada, los labios secos y un ojo con una mancha de sangre, veo que todo el torso y su brazo tienen puntos rojos de sangre, Maarten me ve y parpadea suavemente.  
—¿Skye?...¿Estoy alucinando?  
—Soy yo Maarten y he venido a rescatarte— le digo emocionada y a punto de ponerme a llorar pero la rabia a Skellington al dejar así a Maarten me empieza dominarme. Maarten lanza un lastimero gemido cuando intento ponerle de pie cuando recibo una descarga eléctrica en la espalda.

Maarten cae sentado y rueda en el suelo, Yo me giro lentamente, con la espalda adolorida cuando se me cae el mundo a los pies, ahí muy cerca de mi, estaba mi mentor Tobías Grogg, apuntándome a la cara con su pistola.  
—Sabia que vendrías, Rellik— me dice secamente— Skellington quería mandarlo al 2 pero le dije que vendrías a por él y lo dejó.  
Era una trampa y caí, con dificultad me pongo de pie y veo que el cañón apunta mi corazón, donde está mi prendedor de Sinsajo.  
— Grogg ¿dispararás a tu…alumna favorita?  
— Lo haré, Rellik. Eres una vergüenza en el cuerpo y también para mí. Nunca pensé que traicionarías a Panem.  
— ¡Skellington es un hombre malvado! ¡No he traicionado a Panem!— grito y él me muestra la varilla que me electrocutó, la punta se podía ver las chispas eléctricas.— Estás rodeado, Grogg.

Y antes que pueda decir algo Grogg, Maarten se lanza contra el, agarrándolo de la cintura y cayendo al suelo, su pistola se deslizó por el suelo mientras forcejeaban, pero Grog le dio un codazo en el pecho a Maarten y se puso de pie, buscando su pistola. Yo le agarré del brazo y le propiné un puñetazo. Grogg retrocedió con la nariz sangrante pero luego me agarró del cuello y me dio un puñetazo en el abdomen. Gemí del dolor y luego me lanza contra la pared, aplastándome. Yo le meto un dedo en el ojo y se aparta adolorido, le agarro de la nuca y su cara la estrello contra mi rodilla.

Cae de espaldas al suelo y me acerco pero no veo que hace un barrido hacia mi pie, cayendo con fuerza, golpeando mi cadera. Gimo del dolor y veo se acerca con la varilla y la punta toca el centro de mi pecho. Grito del dolor sintiendo las descargas, se detiene y lo vuelve hacer.  
— ¡Eres una decepción, Rellik!— grita Grogg— ¡Me repugna tener una alumna como tú!  
—¡Detente, pedazo de bosta!— grita Maarten, yo me giro con dolor y veo a mi amigo apuntándole con la pistola de él, Grogg abre los ojos de la sorpresa— Tú lo has visto, diferencias sociales, miseria y represión. ¡No se puede vivir así!  
— Esto es un gobierno legítimo— dice Grogg y me levanto de improviso, le sujeto del cuello, listo para romperle la cabeza cuando él empieza a agitarse.  
—¡Moriré por Skellington!— dice y me da un codazo pero me contengo, me duele pero me aguanto. Veo a Maarten caer al suelo, me mira impotente, no poder ayudarme por sentirse demasiado débil. Como aún tengo el cuello de Grogg bajo mi brazo, apunto su cabeza hacia la pared y en una carrera, lo estrello.

Rueda en el suelo con una pequeña brecha en la cabeza, el sudor corre por mi frente y jadeo; del cansancio y adolorida; saco mi pistola y le coloco el cañón en la cabeza de Grogg.  
— He visto que has golpeado a Maarten, lo siento, profe pero tengo que hacerlo— le digo, no me tiembla la mano pero estoy dispuesta a apretar el gatillo.  
— ¿Por qué, Rellik?— susurra Grogg, yo le miro con rabia, me humedezco mis labios secos.  
— Por la libertad y por un gobierno democrático. Por Panem.  
— ¿Quién eres para decidir eso?  
— Soy la descendiente del Sinsajo de la Rebelión. No me considero el Nuevo Sinsajo pero estoy dispuesta a continuar con su legado.  
— Entones deja…que consuma mi "jaula de noche"— dice Grogg, dándose la vuelta y quedándose sentado, sé a lo que se refiere, es el nombre que nos referimos a las pastillas venenosas, tomando como referencia a esas bayas venenosas del mismo nombre. Guardo mi pistola mientras él ladea su cabeza, donde en su hombro saca una pastilla y se la toma.  
Le doy la espalda y cargo a Maarten, él se sujeta colocando su brazo sobre mi espalda y a duras penas puede caminar; Xiana ha logrado tomar el control y está en el patio, esperando y exhortando a que me apure.

Llego al patio después de bajar por el ascensor, veo la nave y todos los rebeldes rodeándola, uno de ellos se acerca a ayudarme y juntos subimos a Maarten al transporte aéreo. Me giro y veo a los Agentes de rodillas y las manos en la cabeza.

Un médico pone a Maarten en la camilla y yo me coloco a su costado, le agarro la mano y le presiono con suavidad. Xiana entra en el lado del copiloto, justo nosotros estamos a la espalda de ellos.  
— Ya sabes que tienes que hacer, Duckalson— dice Xiana, el aludido confirma y la nave se eleva y ella se gira para verme— ¿Está bien?  
— Tiene pulso pero sobrevivirá— dice el médico— Su pulmón derecho está a punto de colapsar, así que debemos ir al campamento cuanto antes.

Me asusta ese diagnóstico, me acerco un poco y le acaricio la frente, apartando el cerquillo de su frente, el médico le limpia la sangre coagulada de su cara y le proporciona suero. Gime y entreabre sus ojos.  
— Estoy aquí— le susurro— Estamos yendo a casa.  
— Me preguntaba cuando iba a volverte a ver, Skye— dice Maarten y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, siento su mano apretar con fuerza la mía.— En mi celda había una ventana donde podía ver el tiempo que hacia, esta mañana veía el cielo azul— y me mira con intensidad— Me hizo recordar a ti.  
—No hubo un momento en que dejé de pensar en ti, Maarten. Tú me completas, eres parte de mí…eres mi mundo— le digo y me sorprendo la sinceridad de lo que dije, algo que me salió del corazón.— No he dejado de pensar en el casi beso que me diste.

Maarten cierra los ojos y veo que sonríe levemente.  
— Skye…tú también eres mi mundo.

* * *

**N.A**  
**Paola: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado de este cap. Saludos**


	10. Otro plan

Apenas Maarten aterrizó en el Distrito 7, fue al hospital del campamento a operarse. Me encontré con Cade en el camino, me contó sobre su misión en el 5, recibiendo un disparo en el hombro cuya bala fue extirpada por su amigo, el médico Julius Torrakson.  
Y la operación salió bien y Maarten descansaba en una gran habitación de paredes blancas y varias camas.  
Fueron dos horas de ansiedad y yo me encuentro en el umbral, mirando fijamente la cama de Maarten, a lo lejos, muy cerca de la puerta estaba un paciente anciano durmiendo y empecé a caminar, sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la cama de Maarten.

Él estaba despierto y gira su cabeza, mirándome con una sonrisa leve.  
— Ahora te vez mejor— le digo en voz baja. Su piel está limpia y viste una bata celeste, su mano derecha está vendada, una bandita en la frente pero un lado de su cara aún estaba morada.  
—Skye, me alegra verte— me dice y yo le sonrío, han pasado tantas cosas y tengo muchas cosas que decirle. Maarten se hace a un lado, dejándome un espacio en la cama, yo abro los ojos de la sorpresa y él me invita a echarme un rato— Vamos, no hay sillas para que te sientes, échate y ponte cómoda, yo estoy cómodo.

No le digo nada, giro hacia la puerta y no hay nadie, el anciano duerme profundamente y veo la cama tan blanca, me recuesto y siento su brazo pasar sobre mi cuello, donde me sujetó la espalda, coloco mi mano sobre su pecho y siento su respiración suave y pausada y un gran bochorno, me giro y observo esos ojos grises que siempre me han gustado.  
— Cuéntame lo que pasó después de que me dejaras— le digo y suspira Maarten.  
—Hice una barricada con los muebles de una habitación vacía, los Agentes no dejaban de disparar y estuvimos así por varios minutos cuando alguien lanzó una granada cuyo gas me hizo dormir. Luego desperté en una sala, totalmente atado y vi a Skellington con las ropas rotas y con hollin en la cara; me preguntaba por ti Skye, no dije ninguna palabra y era evidente que pensaban que estabas conmigo— dice Maarten y mantiene un silencio, yo empiezo a dar vueltas con mi dedo en el pecho de Maarten— Me golpearon, Skye. Me llevaron a la prisión ya casi a medianoche; me mostraron la famosa Camisa de la Verdad— dice Maarten y evoca una sonrisa amarga y eso provoca que se ponga la piel de gallina, la Camisa de la Verdad es un método favorito de tortura de Skellington; como su nombre lo dice: es una camisa de color negro, en el interior hay pequeñas púas de acero, curvadas y del tamaño de una uña del dedo meñique; esas púas se insertan en la piel y por medio de un control remoto, te mandan señales eléctricas. Es tal la intensidad de la corriente que la mayoría de los torturados confiesan a los segundos todo lo que saben incluyendo el nombre de su tía lejana. Y no exagero, es terrible.  
— Soporté lo que podía con ese trapo infernal, Skye. Estaba dispuesto a morir cuando me quitaron la camisa. Me lanzaron a una celda donde un par de Agentes me dieron una paliza. Temí que me cortaran la lengua o me modificaran la mente pero estaban empeñados en revelar información— le miro apenada y me doy cuenta lo valiente que es— En todo momento, Skye, pensaba en ti.  
— Maarten— le digo mientras le miro detenidamente y él sabe lo que quiero preguntar, sobre ese casi beso que me dio antes de irme.  
— Skye, me gustas desde que nos conocimos. No intenté nada porque estaba conforme con el estatus de amigos que éramos.  
— Compartimos muchas cosas, Maarten. Tuvimos grandes momentos, nos cubríamos las espaldas, siempre estuve cómoda con tu presencia. Cuando te llevaron, sufrí mucho y lo supe, Maarten— le digo y parpadea— Al principio si era amistad pero en estos últimos meses a evolucionado a algo que estuvo escondido, que salió a flote cuando te detuvieron.  
—Yo…  
— Me gustas, Maarten y lo decía en serio en el avión— le digo y nos quedamos mirando un rato, siento su mano cuya piel roza con el mío, tan suave y cálido. Me muevo un poco y me acerco un poco más a su rostro. Veo sus labios y cierro los ojos, sintiendo los suyos sobre los míos. Mil emociones pasan por mí, siento mi corazón latir más deprisa mientras lo beso, su mano libre que me sujetaba la espalda, se desliza suavemente como una tela y mi mano que se encontraba en su pecho lo presiono suavemente. Poco a poco, siento que me voy acercando a él, mi cabello cae sobre su cara, tapándolo y yo me reclino sobre su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos, tan rápidos y sus manos pasan por mi espalda mientras los míos acarician su cabellera. Me estoy dejando llevar por el momento, me olvido de donde estoy, cuando escucho un carraspeo que me suena tan lejano, me detengo y doy un salto hacia atrás, totalmente abochornada.

Me giro y veo al médico Julius Torrakson y a la hermana de Maarten, Mimic, ella llevaba una caja marrón, cuyo olor a canela llega a mis fosas nasales. El médico se acerca con una ceja alzada, miro a cualquier lado menos a la cara de Mimic; no sé porque.  
— No quiero ser quisquilloso pero espero que ese uniforme militar esté esterilizado o sino, tendremos miles de bacterias y otros microorganismos en la cama de tu chico— dice Julius y siento calor a pesar que el ambiente es fresco, Julius; un hombre alto y cabello castaño oscuro y ojos pardos, se acerca a Maarten— Te veo muy acalorado ¿no tendrás fiebre? Tengo unas pastillas para que te bajen la "calentura".  
— Pero…yo no siento que tenga fiebre, doc— dice Maarten y su mirada se cruza con la mía, y la forma que lo miro, logra captar a lo que se refiere el doctor— Ah…entiendo.  
— ¿Cómo salieron los exámenes?— le pregunto y me sorprendo que no me fallase la voz y dispuesta a cambiar de tema.  
— Las pruebas están bien. Hemos logrado salvar su pulmón derecho pero aún así debe tomar reposo para curar sus heridas— y luego dirige su mirada hacia mi— ¿Podrás contenerte y no besarlo mientras convalece? Los besos también transmiten bacterias.  
— Ay, doc; como si usted nunca hubiese besado— le digo con sorna, él solo sonríe y me guiña el ojo, le da una palmada en el hombro a Maarten y se va a un lado de la habitación. Maarten se endereza y su atención va hacia su hermana Mimic.  
— ¿Qué tienes ahí? Huele delicioso— dice Maarten y delicioso me parecieron sus besos.  
— Son rollos de canela— dice Mimic abriendo la tapa de la caja y veo cuatro deliciosos rollos de canela y se lo pone en el regazo de su hermano— Lo preparó la madre de Skye; le alegrará saber que estás bien.  
— Agradécele de mi parte— dice Maarten y yo asiento, Mimic se sienta en el borde la cama mientras Maarten da un mordisco un rollo. Decido que es momento que ellos compartan un momento familiar, yo ya lo hice y fue maravilloso; claro sin contar que luego me hayan cortado el rollo.  
— Te veré después, Maarten— me despido de él y voy caminando hacia la salida, veo a Torrakson escribir algo en su tablero, se despide con un ladeo de la cabeza y me salgo del cuarto. No he avanzado más de tres pasos cuando me detiene Mimic, me giro y siento el bochorno otra vez.  
— He visto que besabas a mi hermano— dice Mimic con un brillo en los ojos y estoy segura que mis mejillas se colorearon ni contar que las orejas me arden.— Él me dijo que estaba muriéndose por ti, y no me refiero de manera literal.  
— ¿No te ha incomodado que me hallas pillado?…Umm…ya sabes  
—No, si hay alguien a quien se merece mi hermano, ese eres tú— dice Mimic y le sonrío sinceramente y me sorprende que ella me abrace.  
—Gracias por traerlo de vuelta; creo que nunca te voy a dejar de agradecer. Me encantaría que fueras mi cuñada— dice Mimic y esta vez estoy incómoda y ella parece que capta eso, no dice nada pero sigue con su sonrisa juvenil, se da la vuelta y entra a la habitación. Doy un largo suspiro y decido buscar a Cade.

.

Entro a la sala de tácticas donde está Cade, Xiana, Gregory y un hombre que no conozco pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver a mi padre.  
—Adelante, Skye— dice Mellark; él está apoyado en un escritorio, caminé por la estancia y me sorprende ver una cámara y dos chicas analistas— ¿Cómo está Hutchins?  
—Se está recuperando bien— digo mientras me coloco al lado de mi padre, él pasa su brazo por mi hombro.  
—Seguro que te preguntarás porque tu padre está aquí— dice Cade y yo le miro, confirmando mi pregunta— Es hora de enviar nuestro mensaje al Capitolio; ahora ya nos daremos a conocer. Haré mi propaganda y tu padre escribirá sobre eso; mandará boletines a los Distritos que están en nuestro poder.  
—Estaré encantado de ayudar— dice mi padre asintiendo.  
— ¿Cómo fue con el Distrito 5?— pregunto mientras cruzo mis brazos.  
— Ahora está bajo nuestro poder, el Capitolio piensa que ha sido tomado por un puñado de rebeldes. Nadie sospecha de Bois, así que lo he mandado de vuelta al Capitolio.  
—¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso?— pregunto.  
— Entrar en la Arena mientras se realiza los Juegos del Hambre. Por lo que sabemos quedan ocho participantes.  
— ¿Ocho? Si que me he perdido— digo con sarcasmo, Cade sonreí por mi comentario— ¿Los rescataremos?  
—Si, cuando eligieron tributo a un chico del Distrito 7, uno de los nuestros entró a la habitación donde supuestamente tenia que despedirse; así que en lugar de eso, le puso un chip rastreador en la palma derecha.  
— ¿Lo están vigilando?— le pregunto.  
—Si, lo estuvimos protegiendo para que no termine muerto. Nosotros también hemos intervenido de manera clandestina y secreta los servidores de los Vigilantes. Sólo cosas puntuales, no podíamos ser específicos y él nos espera; le hemos dicho que forme una alianza y que estén con él todo el tiempo que necesite.  
—¿Cómo entraremos?— pregunto y veo que ese seria una misión complicada, si es que ellos no están en el punto acordado.  
— Cómo Bois está aún el Capitolio facilitará la entrada de Gregory Wend en los cuartos de control donde están los Vigilantes, mientras eso pasa, sobrevolaremos la Arena con la nave donde abriremos una brecha y descenderán un grupo para sacar; un grupo de tres.  
— ¿Quiénes?— pregunto y me doy cuenta lo inútil de mi pregunta sabiendo la respuesta.  
— Tú, yo y Xiana. Tiffler Dawi manejará los cordeles que nos llevarán a la nave— dice Cade y me señala al hombre que no lo conocía, Tiffler Dawi.  
— ¿Estás lista?— me pregunta y yo asiento.  
—Genial y dejemos un mensaje para el Capitolio. Una vez que entremos a la Arena, nuestro analista mandará el mensaje a todo Panem.

Yo sólo asiento y avanzo hacia él y le digo que estoy de acuerdo. Cade se pone de pie y las dos analistas despejan alguna cosas, una coloca la cámara frente a nosotros, yo siento un sudor frio pasar por mi frente e instintivamente me llevo una mano hacia mi pecho, sintiendo mi prendedor en forma de Sinsajo. Y veo que la cámara se enciende una luz roja.  
— Este es un mensaje a todo Panem. Soy Cade Mellark, lider de Alianza Puño de Panem y he trabajado estos últimos años para buscar una manera de derrotar la tiranía de Skellington. Él es un tirano, represor, corrupto y asesino de tanta gente. Panem no puede tener otros Juegos del Hambre, eso no es entretenimiento; matar y torturar a alguien no puede ser motivo de diversión, es abominable. Un solo Puño dará el golpe que necesitamos; ciudadanos de Panem ¡levántense! ¡DESPIERTEN! ¡Debemos luchar por nuestros derechos y por una vida de libertad. Si mi ancestro Peeta Mellark luchó por ello en su tiempo, yo lo haré— terminó Cade y la cámara se apagó, la analista dio su visto bueno y él se giro hacia mi— Creo que te toca.  
— Creo que lo has dicho todo— le digo y respiro hondamente— Pero igual lo haré.  
La analista enfocó la cámara hacia mi y dejé de sentir nervios.  
— Soy Skye Rellik y por mi vestimenta pueden deducir que soy Agente de la Paz. Lo fui hace días. Estoy con Cade Mellark y su agrupación Puño de Panem; Skellington es un tirano; no soporté ver tanta crueldad y lo que hizo colmó el vaso: mandó a unos matones a agredir a mi padre y torturó a alguien a quien estimo mucho. Todos debemos unirnos y lo que llevo en mi pecho es el mismo prendedor que usó la Sinsajo de la Rebelión, Katniss Everdeen y yo soy su descendiente.  
—Está bien, esto es suficiente— dice la analista mientras se retiraba de la habitación con su compañera, fue como sacarse un peso de encima y una oleada de orgullo pasó por mi cabeza al decir que soy la tataranieta de Katniss, de la misma Katniss. Una pena que nunca haya manejado un arco pero nunca es tarde para intentarlo.  
—Nada mal— dice Cade— Eso es todo por hoy y alístense para la misión, mañana se ejecutará— Hay movimiento en la habitación, Xiana me sonrió como una forma de darme ánimos mientras mi padre me daba una caricia en la cabeza y se iba.— Vayamos a ver las naves que tenemos en nuestro control.

Damos la vuelta del complejo habitacional cuando veo un puñado de naves: dos halconium, dos deslizadores de rastreo y uno con la forma de un pájaro.  
— Tenemos un deslizador de rastreo en nuestros cielos ahora, camuflado e indetectable para el Capitolio. Ellos vigilan que ninguna nave ajena pasen por aquí— dice Cade pero yo me quedo mirando la nave un poco más grande de aquellos, las alas extendidas y de color blanco con gris.  
— Es un deslizador llamado Sinsajo— dice Cade y yo estoy perpleja, nunca he visto esa nave— Los genios del Distrito 6 lo han construido para nosotros.  
—Ah, los ingenieros del 6, ahí tenemos nuestra base aérea— digo y recuerdo lo que dijo Cade hace mucho— Supongo que ya debe haber llegado el infiltrado a ese Distrito.  
—Exacto. Ya llegó y cuando empecemos a darnos a conocer, nuestras fuerzas que están asentadas ahí, tomaran la base aérea y las naves pasaran a nuestra filas.— dice Cade, el Distrito 6 tienen la industria de transportes y ellos hacen estas naves.— ¿Sabes manejar?  
— Bueno; a mi me asignaron en tierra pero he usado simuladores varias veces, Maarten también pero él si manejó una— le digo y él asiente— A mi me encantaría manejar estas bellezas.  
— Estos "pájaros" están modificados— dice Cade— Sé que en el Capitolio sus deslizadores de rastreo no tienen armas, las nuestras sí. Las halconium están armadas y todas tienen camuflaje, lanzamisiles y anti—rastreo.  
— Eso suena bien— le digo mientras contemplo la nave llamada Sinsajo.  
— Con esa nave iremos a la Arena. Es maniobrable, tiene camuflaje integrado y armas.— dice Cade y yo le observo— En tres horas nos llegaran otros deslizadores de batalla para hacerles modificaciones.  
— ¿Tienes sala de simulaciones de vuelo?— le pregunto y él asiente.  
— Ahora que estarás de nuestro lado, ya no puede seguir usando ese traje de Agente, sígueme; te buscaré nuestro uniforme oficial.

Y él se da la vuelta y doy un último vistazo a las naves apostadas. Caminamos por un sendero y regresamos por el mismo sitio, doblando el complejo y pasando el hospital, y vemos una casa pequeña, Cade toca la puerta y al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, ingresamos.  
El lugar está lleno de telas y máquinas que cosían de forma automática, pude ver tres señoras de edad y un puñado de chicas jóvenes, entre ellas, Mimic; ella me vio me saludó con una sonrisa, yo le devolví el saludo.  
— ¿Tienen el uniforme que les pedi el otro dia?  
— ¿Para la señorita?— dice una mujer anciana, su cabellera plateada estaba bajo una caperuza y me miraba con atención, Cade afirmó y la señora empezó a rebuscar entre unas bolsas de plástico; despues de unos minutos sacó una bolsa negra y se la dio Cade, lo cual agradeció, salimos sin antes despedirme de Mimic con la mano.  
— Esto es tuyo, pruébatelo y alístate— dice Cade cuando salimos de la casa, lo veo ingresar a otro complejo y yo entro al complejo habitacional, buscando mi habitación.

Entro a mi habitación y me empiezo a desvestir, mi uniforme blanco lo tiro a un lado mientras abro la bolsa: un saco de tela gruesa azul y pantalón militar del mismo color, un azul oscuro. Me los pongo y me acerco al pequeño espejo, me giro a la derecha y veo que hay un estampado en mi hombro, me fijo bien y veo que es un Sinsajo. Sonrío y decido bajar al hospital a visitar a Maarten.

* * *

**N/A**  
**Paola: Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario. Saludos**


	11. Asalto a la Arena

Es el día y bastante tenso así que necesito urgente un café cargado. Bois le mandó un mensaje a Stan, nuestro tributo del Distrito 7 por medio de un patrocinador falso. Salgo de mi habitación y me acomodo mi chaleco kevlar. No me encuentro con nadie y salgo al exterior cuando alguien me llama, me giro y veo a Maarten en el umbral de la puerta del hospital, tiene su bata celeste y bastante serio; preguntándome que es lo que quiere me acerco a él.  
— Cade, creo que no tuvimos mucho que decir desde que llegué— dice Maarten y estoy tentado a decirle que sea rápido lo que diga— Sé que estás a punto de irte a una misión, Skye me lo contó.  
— Entonces me comprenderás cuando te diga que estoy apurado— le digo y él asiente.  
— Te agradezco, yo sé que tenías tus reservas a la hora de rescatarme….  
— Skye lo hizo, ella insistió que la ayude un poco pero hizo la mayor parte. No tienes que agradecerme, Hutchins— le digo mientras veo a los soldados avanzar por el verde pasto, en dirección a la nave. Wend ya se encuentra en el Capitolio, esperando mi orden para asaltar el centro de control.  
— Yo no podré ir por obvias razones, Mellark pero estará contigo. Sé que ella tiene entrenamiento militar y puede cuidarse sola pero aún así, me preocupo por ella. Siempre estuvimos juntos en cosas así.  
— ¿Quieres que la proteja?  
— Si, cuídamela por favor; quiero estar tranquilo que está a tu lado, cubriéndola— dice Maarten y lo veo en sus ojos, está muy preocupado por ella. No tiene que hacerlo, ella me rompió la nariz y no tengo resentimiento de ello.  
— Descuida, estará segura conmigo— le digo y para calmarlo le doy una palmada en el hombro y veo vuelve adentro del hospital. Me doy la vuelta y me dirijo al campamento principal.

Ahí en la entrada estaba Skye, mirándome; es evidente que me vio hablando con Maarten y antes que me diga, solamente le dije que se preocupa por ella.  
— Lo sé— solamente eso dijo y siguió su camino hacia el hospital, Skye ya está vestida como una soldado rebelde: totalmente de azul incluyendo el kevlar.

.

El _Sinsajo_ sobrevolaba sobre los cielos del Capitolio, yo veia por la ventana el techo elevado en forma de domo de la Arena, a mi lado estaba Xiana y al frente Skye, Tiffler.  
Saco mi radio para comunicarme con Greg.  
— Equipo Acero ¿están en posición?  
— Lo estamos viendo, equipo Acero. Cambio.  
— Estamos sobrevolando el domo, entren equipo 7. Corto.  
— A la acción. Corto.  
— Muestra el _Sinsajo_ y alistemos nuestros rifles, entraremos— exclamo mirando al piloto. El piloto baja de manera suave la nave y da un asentimiento a Tom, él presiona un par de teclas en un tablero holográfico y sentimos un pequeño movimiento brusco, todos miramos por la ventana y vemos el domo abrirse como una toronja. Espero que el chico del 7 esté justo debajo de la Cornucopia, el lugar de la reunión o será un viaje corto. Vemos que la nave se posa sobre el agujero y debajo de nosotros se abre una puertecilla, Tiffler enrolla los arneses en la cintura de Skye mientras yo le ayudaba a Xiana finalmente fue mi turno.

Saltamos hacia el espacio, sintiendo el aire golpearme la cara y aterrizamos suavemente en el suelo. Fue una caída larga y veo a las chicas caer con las rodillas flexionadas.  
Buscamos a los tributos, no veo nadie pero Xiana señala a una que estaba muy cerca de la Cornucopia, asustada. La arena de este año es solo un campo verde rodeado de árboles y vemos los escombros del techo en el campo desperdigados por todos lados, la chica temblorosa se acercó asustada.  
— Stan se fue a buscar provisiones— dice y siento algo pesado en la barriga.  
— Le dije que se quedara aquí— dije y sé que ella no tiene la culpa, Xiana le agarró del brazo y se la jaló para subirla. Yo cargué mi rifle y me coloqué espalda con espalda de Skye y lo vemos.

Xiana ya estaba a medio camino del cielo rumbo a la nave, Stan corría con un chico siendo perseguidos por cinco tributos sedientos de sangre. Miro a Skye y estamos con la disyuntiva de abrir fuego contra esos cinco jóvenes. Sabemos que estamos siendo observados por todo Panem y en estos momentos estarán transmitiendo nuestros mensajes.  
Stan y el otro llegan a nuestro lado jadeando, los otros cinco nos miran con los ojos desorbitados, Skye sujeta a Stan mientras veo a Xiana aterrizar, sujeto al otro a mi arnés cuando veo que la tributo lanza algo filoso. Escucho un chasquido, Skye maldice agarrando la cuerda cortada.

Los tributos se acercan a agredirnos.  
Xiana coge al otro tributo y rápidamente la ascienden y veo que la tributo estaba dispuesta a cortar la cuerda cuando yo me acerco a ella y le golpeo la cara con la culata de mi rifle, cayendo al suelo.  
El otro tributo blande su espada y esquivo como puedo.  
— ¡Si dejan de intentar matarnos, les dejaremos ir!— le grito pero no me hace caso, pero los otros tres se detienen.

Escucho un ruido, baja Xiana a llevarse a Stan y vuelve a ascender, Skye sigue esperando su cuerda cuando los otros tres tributos se acercan a nosotros para ser rescatados cuando veo que en los círculos metálicos, aparecen los Agentes de la Paz, como si fuesen tributos. Disparan contra nosotros, Skye rueda por el suelo y la pierdo de vista, la tributo que aturdi se despierta pero recibe un disparo en la cabeza.  
Yo corro a la Cornucopia y veo con pesar que los tributos caen como moscas, el de la espada logra cubrirse conmigo. Me pregunto donde debe estar Skye cuando la veo aparecer a un lado, lanzando una granada.

La mitad de los Agentes salen volando y mi radio suena en el peor momento posible.  
— Acero, ya tenemos reducidos a los Vigilantes.  
— Muy bien pero estoy metido en algo— le corto mientras disparo a los Agentes, veo que más Agentes suben por los círculos metálicos. Skye lanza otra granda y reduce la mitad de los Agentes, yo saco una granada y ya no quedan más. Cae una cuerda para Skye y veo a Xiana caer de rodillas, me mira con impaciencia.  
— Ya están encima de nosotros, Cade. ¡Apurémonos!— me grita y asiento, le digo que tome al tributo y ella lo hace. Skye sube rápidamente como una centella junto con Xiana, ahora estoy solo contra otro par de Agentes que aparecen, me disparan mientras me cubro con la Cornucopia.

Con mi rifle, les disparo y caen como sacos, sin esperar a nada, saco una granada y lanzo hacia un agujero metálico, veo el humo y me tiran hacia arriba.  
— ¡Rapido!— les grito mientras veo el cielo artificial del domo y finalmente la nave.

Estamos bastante alterados y la nave recibe un remesón. Veo que Skye y Xiana se ocupan de los cuatro tributos rescatados, Tiffler cierra la puerta y sentimos que la nave se eleva.  
— Naves enemigas a estribor— dice el piloto— ¡Tenemos visitas!  
Corro hacia la cabina artillera.  
— ¡Xiana! Dile a Wend que salga ya del Capitolio y Skye ve a una cabina artillera.  
— Voy— dice Skye y se sienta en la cabina, se coloca un casco y maneja los timoneles de la nave, lista para disparar.

Yo me pongo mi casco mientras aprieto los dientes, veo por la ventana tres halconium acercarse peligrosamente. Hora de jugar un rato.  
— Sobrevuela hasta el Distrito 1, Jukson. No queremos atraerlos hasta el Distrito 7.  
— Si, señor.

El halconium del Capitolio, negro como la noche empieza disparar, muevo la metralleta disparando, y la nave tambalea por los disparos.  
Muevo la artillera y mi computador se enciende diciéndome que ya tengo el objetivo marcado, disparo y veo el halconium reducirse a cenizas.  
— Estamos dejando el Capitolio— me informa el piloto Jukson.

Veo la Arena a lo lejos y también al fondo una nave, un halconium modificado y sé que es nuestro, mi amigo Wend está ahí. Saber que logró escapar me tiene algo calmado, pero aún no estamos a salvo. Me entero que Skye hizo polvo a uno.  
Enfoco mi mira al halconium enemigo y lo pulverizo.  
Respiro hondamente mientras la nave se pierde entre las nubes.  
— Activando anti— rastro….camuflaje activado— dice Juskson. Salgo de la cabina y camino hasta los asientos, veo a los tributos muy tensos.  
— Menudo rescate— dice Stan con los ojos abiertos y de visible nerviosismo, veo que Xiana y Tiffler les quitaron los rastreadores y los pulverizaron.  
— No hay nada que puedan seguirnos— dice Xiana, también algo agitada y veo a Skye acercarse al grupo.  
— ¿Cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento?— pregunta Skye relajándose en el asiento, la pobre tuvo un momento de tensión tras cortarse la cuerda.  
— El Distrito 2. Skye, cuando se te cortó la cuerda me preocupaste un momento y más cuando te desapareciste de mi vista.  
— Oh, lo siento. Buscaba un buen ángulo para herir a los Agentes— dice Skye— Sé que debí avisarte, lo siento.  
— Descuida— le digo y me dirijo a los tributos, que se veian muy nerviosos.— A parte de Stan ¿Cuáles son sus nombres y Distritos?  
— Soy Davin del Distrito 1— dice el muchacho que intentó agredirme con la espada, él es el único de los Profesionales que logró salir con vida, su mirada estaba entre la disculpa y el agradecimiento— Siento mucho atacarte, estaba asustado y confundí, pensaba que eran parte de los Juegos.  
— Nada que ver, somos la agrupación rebelde y estuvimos ahí para salvarlos— dice Xiana, el muchacho sólo asiente.  
— Me llamo West y vengo del Distrito 5— dice el chico de piel oscura— Me uní a Stan desde el primer día; les agradezco por salvarnos.  
— Wendy del Distrito 10— dice la chica, asustada y un corte en la frente, de algo me sonaba esa joven.  
— ¿Tú no eres la que se ofreció como voluntaria?— dice Skye y recuerdo la escena de la Cosecha, ella se ofreció en el lugar de su hermana. Que coincidencia que en la nave tengamos a la descendiente de la chica que hizo eso. La joven asintió y expresó su deseo de ver a su hermana.  
— ¿Quién eres? Ellos ya se presentaron— me dice Davin señalando con la mirada a Xiana y Tiffler.  
— Soy Cade Mellark— le digo y antes que pregunte por Skye, la presento— Ella es Skye. Y Cuando apenas lleguemos al campamento, buscaré alguna red para que regresen a sus Distritos.  
— O pueden quedarse en el complejo— me susurra Xiana y le veo esos ojos verdes.  
— Es una posibilidad, siempre cuando los Distritos estén calmados.

.

Llegamos al campamento y mucho movimiento, veo a Bob acercarse rápidamente y me comunica que vaya rápidamente al centro de tácticas. Todos fuimos allí, incluyendo a los tributos, de los cuales sólo West es el menor con quince años.

Hay analistas y veo el señor Rellik de pie, él corre para abrazar a su hija y también a Maarten, que se acerca a mí lentamente.  
— El asalto lo vio todo Panem— dice Maarten y no necesita decir la parte en que Skye desapareció de mi vista.  
— Ella está bien— le digo mirando a la mujer que se acercaba a nosotros.  
— Maarten, no te preocupes— dice Skye tomándole la mano— Estoy tan entrenada en esto

Maarten asiente y ella le da un beso corto.  
— ¿Son pareja?— les pregunto y ellos reparan en mi presencia y asienten. Les doy la espalda y me acerco al escritorio donde está Julius Torrakson y Gregory Wend. Julius carraspea y todos le prestan atención.  
— El asalto a la arena fue vista por todo Panem, el Capitolio cortó la parte en que lanzan las granadas en los aros. Nuestros analistas rápidamente lograron infiltrar nuestros videos que grabamos. Ahora nos llegan noticias que todos los Distritos, a excepción del Distrito 1 y 2, se han levantado gracias a nuestros infiltrados que colocamos ahí.  
— ¿Quieres decir el "Alcalde" falso y los Jefes de los Agentes ya están de nuestro lado?— preguntó Duke.  
— Exacto. Los Distrito 3 al 13 ya no obedecen a Panem, nuestros "Alcaldes" se han quitado la máscara y se han rebelado como generales de la Rebelión, donde sólo aceptan ordenes de nuestro Comandante Mellark.

Siento algo de bochorno pero contento que todo haya salido bien, ahora el Capitolio tendrá que depender de si misma, todos sus recursos se han cortado abruptamente.  
— Eso es bueno— les digo a todos— Nuestros soldados voluntarios de esos Distritos ahora si podrán darnos una mano, especialmente el 13, siempre han querido hacerlo. Y antes de empezar la verdadera fiesta, tengo que presentar a los nuevos integrantes— y señalo a la parejita del año— Skye Rellik y Maarten Hutchins, ex Agentes de la Paz, ahora soldados rebeldes.

Aplausos y ellos están algo cohibidos, agradecen los aplausos levantando la mano  
— Tenemos trabajo que hacer, debemos ser rápidos y tomar el Distrito 2. Ellos tienen su cuartel principal ahí— dice Greg Wend y todos asienten.  
— Yo estoy listo para unirme si me piden, estoy recuperado de mis lesiones— dice Maarten, mientras Skye rodeaba su brazo con el suyo.  
— Bienvenido otra vez— le digo y doy por finalizada la reunión, quedando sólo mis amigos, Xiana, Skye, Maarten y los cuatro tributos. Estoy seguro que el padre de Skye en cualquier momento lanzará su boletín pro— rebelión.  
— Muchachos, tendrán que esperar unos días para regresar a sus Distritos— les digo a los tributos y veo la desazón en sus rostros, menos en Davin.  
— Yo quiero unirme— me dice y le miro no muy convencido— Tengo diecisiete años y me he entrenado para los Juegos, quiero ser útil.  
— No estoy tan seguro pero veo a Bob en la entrada y recuerdo que yo era apenas unos años mayor que él cuando me uní a la rebelión.  
— Por favor, en el Distrito 1 no tengo a nadie; bueno; mis padrastros pero igual quiero luchar— dice el chico y veo la determinación en su mirada y acepto, los otro cuatro tributos no tienen intención de unirse a nuestras filas, pero están dispuestos a quedarse en el campamento, Skye los lleva afuera seguida de Maarten. Julius y Greg me miran.  
— ¿Cómo salió la cosa?— dice Julius.  
— Se complicó mucho pero bien a pesar de todo— le digo— El Distrito 2 no es moco de pavo, debemos estar muy listos y estoy seguro que en estos momentos el Capitolio deben estar armándose.  
— ¿Cuántas naves tendrán en el Capitolio? Nosotros tenemos la base en el Distrito 6— dice Greg.  
— Espero que ninguna— digo y ellos se van, quedando Xiana.  
— ¿No tienes nada que hacer?— le pregunto mientras ella va a mi licorera, saca una botella de licor de menta y sirve dos pequeños vasos.  
— Si no te conociera, pareciera que me quieres lejos— dice mientras termina de llenar los vasos y se acerca más a mi, donde veo sus incontables pecas— Toma esto.

Cojo el vaso y doy un pequeño sorbo, el aroma y refrescante sabor de menta llena mi paladar, siempre me ha gustado el licor de menta, veo los ojos verdes de ella.  
— Por el éxito de nuestra próxima misión y por el triunfo del Puño de Panem— dice ella, chocamos nuestras copas y doy un sorbo, tal vez sea el alcohol pero algo me tienta, la veo y siento que quiero estar con ella. Aparto mi mirada de ella y me voy a la ventana.  
— Cade— me giro y veo a Xiana muy cerca de mí— ¿Qué te sucede?  
— Nada, sólo es el alcohol; me mareo rápido.  
— Eres un mal mentiroso, Cade— dice ella sonriendo y sus manos se colocan en mi hombro y baja lentamente por mi pecho. Se siente bien pero debo apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, y debe ser el alcohol lo que me hace hacer a continuación, le cojo la mano y se la presiono suavemente y me acerco a su oído.  
— Tómate una siesta, el trabajo aún no termina— le susurro y nos quedamos mirando fijamente y ella me besa en la mejilla.  
— Claro, nos vemos después…mi comandante.

Parado como una estatua, la veo irse del cuarto de tácticas.

* * *

**N/A**

**Paola: Gracias por tu comentario, saludos**


	12. Batalla por el Distrito 2 part I

Muevo la nave hacia la izquierda y veo un caza acercarse velozmente y desciendo bruscamente y la caza empieza a seguirme.  
— Cayó en la trampa, amigo— digo yo con una sonrisa y escucho una explosión— Bien hecho, cariño.  
— Es mi especialidad— dice Maarten en mi radio. Giro la nave a estribor y aumento la velocidad y veo otro caza y antes que abra fuego, lo pulverizo.  
— Buen disparo, ma chérie; eres buena en esto.  
— No estoy segura si es por mi gran habilidad o es porque está en modo fácil este simulador.  
— Me he fijado y está en el modo difícil; no estamos oxidados por lo que veo, Skye.  
— Bien, suficiente por hoy— digo y me saco las gafas de simulación, encontrándome en una sala amplia, donde estoy sentada frente a una caja rectangular y dos mandos que simulaban ser timones de caza, veo a Maarten quitarse las gafas de simulación, tener puestas esas nos da la sensación de tener caras de sapos. Él se pone de pie y me acerco hacia él, rodeando mis brazos sobre su espalda y le sonrío.  
— ¿Siguiente paso?— pregunta Maarten y me pongo de puntillas para besarlo unos segundos y me aparto ligeramente.  
— Tu uniforme— le digo con una sonrisa con los labios— Debes recogerlo.  
— Claro— dice Maarten y coloca su mano sobre mi cintura y salimos del lugar.

El aire roza mi rostro y siento el olor de los eucaliptos, muy agradable y me doy cuenta que me encanta la naturaleza.  
Entramos a la caseta donde están las costureras, no veo a Mimic por ningún lado pero la misma señora que me entregó el uniforme, Maarten lo recibe con agradecido y damos media vuelta para retirarnos y una vez fuera me cuelgo en su cuello.  
— ¿Puedo ver como te lo pruebas? –le susurro en el oído, él me mira y sonríe de forma pícara.  
— Mm…podemos hacer un trato.  
— ¿Cuál?  
— Que yo pueda ver como te pruebas tu traje— dice Maarten y me río.  
— Estoy bromeando.  
— Lo sabia— dice Maarten y me besa el cuello. Casi me vuelvo loca y lo veo irse al complejo, me quedo parada cuando escucho una voz familiar.  
— Se te ve muy feliz.  
Me giro y me encuentro con Xiana Odair, ella tenia puesto su traje azul y una vincha verde oscuro que mantiene apartada su cabello rojo de su rostro. Se acerca a mi en tono amistoso.  
— Si…  
— Cade nos quiere adentro, vayamos— dice Xiana antes que pueda terminar mi respuesta, ella se da la vuelta y va hacia el otro complejo, yo la sigo y al llegar al umbral se voltea hacia a mí— Me alegro por ti.  
Capté algo en ella, no estoy tan segura, como sí ella deseara algo…bah, imaginaciones mías.

.

Había mucha gente en la sala de tacticas, Wend y Julius hablaban entre sí, un par de analistas y otro par de soldados voluntarios, Xiana se acercó a Wend y a Julius. Avancé un poco y por mi costado entra un joven de cabello rubio y lo reconozco, es Davin, el mismo que rescatamos en la Arena, él al mirarme, capta mi sorpresa.  
— Me uní— me dice bastante decidido— Quiero luchar.  
Y me doy cuenta que él es el único soldado voluntario menor de diecinueve años, la mayoría ya supera la veintena.  
—¿Estás seguro? Esto es no es un juego— le digo.  
— Lo sé— me dice, veo la juventud en su cara y me da un poco de lástima, yo al menos tuve mi primera misión a los veinte años y era solamente hacer de guardia en el Distrito 1 en la época de la Cosecha, hace exactamente cinco años. Veo Maarten ingresar y observo que el azul le sienta bien, se acerca y me señala unas siglas que tiene en el lado izquierdo de su pecho: "E.M.H.M"; estoy intrigada y le pregunto que significa.  
— Me encontré con mi hermana y justamente le pregunté eso, ella me dijo que cosió y diseñó mi traje, las siglas significan "El Mejor Hermano del Mundo".  
— Que linda hermana tienes— le digo y él asiente mientras ingresa Cade, todos le siguen con la vista hasta el frente, poniendo atención.  
— Las cosas se han calmado un poco en los Distritos y al ver que no hay presencia de capitalinos, les hicimos regresar a los tributos a sus hogares. El general Dant Greggrar, quien fue nuestro alcalde infiltrado del Distrito 6, nos confirmó que tenemos el control de la base aérea. Soldados voluntarios del Distrito 13, 12 y 8 ya se encuentran en las fronteras del Distrito 2, listo para ingresar.  
— ¿Llegó el momento de atacar, señor?— preguntó un voluntario.  
— Si, nos movilizaremos en nuestros deslizadores hasta el Distrito 3 e ingresaremos al 2 con dos equipos para dos objetivos: tomar el cuartel o academia conocida como El Hueso y el Edificio de Justicia.— dice Cade y me señala con la vista— Rellik y Hutchins conocen muy bien El Hueso ¿podrás dirigir el escuadrón, Rellik?  
— Si, puedes contar con eso— le digo y Cade asiente.  
— Bien, yo dirigiré el escuadrón hacia el Edificio de Justicia. Tendremos apoyo aéreo de parte del equipo Rayo Azul, ahora es el momento de salir. Que la suerte los acompañe.

.

Y todos nos movemos, listos para partir, yo no estoy nerviosa, tenia mi equipo de Agentes en el Capitolio y estoy segura que yo y Maarten debemos ser los únicos rebeldes del Capitolio.  
Avanzo por la tierra y veo la entrada del Distrito 2, la reja nos impide la entrada, yo estoy a cargo de cuarenta soldados al igual que Cade, mi escuadrón al que llamo ahora el Escuadrón Sinsajo avanzamos de manera cautelosa y nos desplegamos de manera segura, apartados de la entrada enrejada.  
— Los Agentes se han atrincherado en el Distrito 2, eso al menos nos dicen los últimos datos— dice Cade, y hace una señal a un soldado voluntario, él se acerca y conecta el explosivo y corre a nuestro lado de manera rápida. Estalla y la reja salta en pedazos.

Rápidamente avanzamos y entramos al Distrito 2.  
— Por el noreste está el Edificio— dice Cade— Cuando apenas termines con el cuartel, reúnanse en la plaza. Todos debemos reunirnos ahí.  
— Que la suerte esté de tu lado, Cade— le digo y me voy por el otro lado, Maarten y Gregory Wend están en mi equipo, con los rifles listos.  
Avanzamos por el territorio, primero agreste hasta llegar a un camino de adoquines, doblamos a una esquina y nos detuvimos. Alzo la vista y veo cinco deslizadores de batalla surcar los cielos, los reconozco por la pintura blanca con negro, son los nuestros.

Vuelvo mi vista y veo al fondo un pelotón de Agentes, nos dividimos en dos y avanzamos disparando, el pelotón apenas se dieron cuenta de nosotros.  
Explosiones y a lo lejos veo un humo negro, por nuestra derecha aparecen otro grupo de Agentes, esta vez con esos cascos que siempre me han gustado.

Nos abren fuego y uno de los nuestros lanza una granada y ellos salen volando.  
Caminamos rápidamente por la calle cuando en un edificio nos llueven disparos, rápidamente nos cubrimos en una tienda, todos se agachan mientras los disparos atraviesan las ventanas.

Volvió la calma, engañosa por cierto y veo que hemos tenido las primeras bajas del día, cinco de los nuestros están en la pista.  
— ¿Los civiles?— pregunto.  
— Están en las afueras en calidad de refugiados.  
— Bien, no me gustan las bajas civiles— le digo y veo una camioneta detenerse con un grupo de Agentes, señalo a Wend y a Maarten, seguirme. Ellos se despliegan en mi espalda y yo me pongo adelante y abrimos fuego contra ellos. Caen como moscas y rápidamente vamos hacia la camioneta bajo la lluvia de balas, uno no llegó pero logramos cubrirnos todos.  
— ¡Lo vi! ¡Lo vi!— gritó un rebelde señalado una ventana, mas o menos en el quinto piso, es evidente que nadie tiene un buen brazo para lanzar una granada ahí pero tenemos a nuestro lanzacohetes. Él se acerca con paso desgarbado, se pone de rodillas y apunta a la ventana y dispara. El misil abrió un boquete, bastante grande. Apremio a mi equipo, avanzamos rápidamente por las calles y atravesamos un callejón, el humo negro lo vemos con más color y cercano.  
—Creo que viene del cuartel— me dice Maarten y creo que tiene razón.  
— Ahora que recuerdo, tenemos infiltrados ahí— dice Greg.  
— Tal vez se han levantado y están luchando contra los Agentes.  
— Con mayor razón para ayudarlos— dice Maarten— Vámonos.

Avanzamos por el corredor y vemos una barricada con un grupo de ciudadanos del 2, ellos nos ven y se sorprenden.  
— ¿No se suponían que tenían que estar en los refugios?— les pregunto mientras nos acercamos rápidamente, el que parece ser el lider, un hombre calvo con una pequeña barriga.  
— Sólo queríamos quedarnos a defender, no les seguimos y por cierto, soy Jack— dice extendiéndome la mano.  
— Capitana Rellik— le digo y observo al puñado de hombres y me doy cuenta que ninguno de ellos tienen experiencia en el combate, son trabajadores.  
— ¿Sabe que hay varios grupos sueltos? Nos quedamos a defender a nuestro Distrito. Vimos las propagandas y eso nos animó a salir a luchar. Estas armas las robamos de los Agentes.

Y tras decir esto, vemos un gran pelotón de Agentes disparandonos, nos agachamos y nos arrastramos a las barricadas, explosiones y tiros me resuenan los timpanos, Maarten se arrastra y se asoma por la barricada y dispara, escucho los gritos de los Agentes, dispuestos a morir, un ciudadano logra llegar a una ametralladora anclada en un barril y dispara contra los Agentes, un enemigo lanza una granada contra nosotros y veo a mis compañeros elevarse por los aires.

Me reclino en la barricada y disparo, entrecierro los ojos debido al humo y tierra, siento el sudor recorrer por mi frente, siento la tensión y los disparos son imparables, algo me salpica la cara del lado derecho y me agacho para verificar que Jack está muerto, un disparo le abrió la cabeza lo cual la sangre salpicó mi traje, me limpio la sangre del pobre hombre y el sudor.  
— ¡Usen las granadas!

Tres compañeros lanzan las granadas y los Agentes saltan por los aires, ya sin miembros, uno de ellos logra matar al ciudadano de la metralleta, Maarten saca una especie de vara y lanza contra los Agentes, la vara empieza a disparar como un poseso matando a los pocos Agentes. Esa vara la llamamos "escupefuego", arma típica del Capitolio.  
Volvió la calma pero aún así se escucha disparos lejanos. Nos levantamos y vemos que solamente quedan dos del grupo de resistencia del Distrito.  
—Busquen a otro grupo— les digo lacónicamente— Siento mucho por su líder.  
Ellos asienten muy tristes.  
— El camino más rápido hacia El Hueso es por ahí— señala un sendero de piedra, a un extremo de la calle donde nos hallamos. Les agradezco y avanzamos rápidamente, de nuestras filas tenemos cinco caídos, eso da un total de diez muertos y aún no llegamos al cuartel. Solamente somos treinta los que quedamos.

Agradezco no encontrarme con nadie en nuestro camino, Maarten se seca el sudor con la manga y vemos al cuartel.  
Las puertas están derribadas y vemos el humo negro, tan negro como la noche y enorme, saliendo del cuartel. Una explosión en el piso superior nos hace doblar de la cautela y nos adelantamos, colocándonos en una barricada de madera y sacos. Escondidos vemos a un grupo de Agentes salir del edificio con las manos en la cabeza, Agentes apuntándolos liderados por una mujer de cabello rubio, la reconozco. Ella es Stassy, una chica de mi edad, envidiosa y bastante mal perdedora; siempre quiso ser igual a mí, lo cual siempre tuvimos rencillas. Esas hombreras negras veo que la ascendieron a capitana ¿A quien tuvo que sobornar?  
— Ellos son nuestros infiltrados— dice Greg con la cara de hollín y sudoroso, se le veía la palidez.  
— ¿Ella no es Stassy?— pregunta Maarten y recuerdo que esa maldita estuvo detrás de él, al menos los primeros años de nuestros estudios. Felizmente, Maarten tuvo cerebro y no le hizo caso.  
— La misma que viste y calza— digo— Nada me atrae poner una bala en esa cabeza. Y al fin comprobaré si alguna vez tuvo cerebro.

Algunos se ríen por mi comentario, incluso Maarten. Cuento el número de Agentes y veo posible rescatarlos, les superamos en número.  
— ¡Carguen!— les aliento y salimos de la barricada con rifle en mano, los Agentes están sorprendidos de vernos salir de improviso y corriendo con la furia en nuestros ojos— ¡Por Panem!

Disparamos contra ellos, los prisioneros tienen la inteligencia de arrojarse al piso, Stassy se da la vuelta y corre hacia la entrada, desapareciendo de mi vista; siempre ha sido una cobarde y quejumbrosa. Los Agentes cayeron bajo nuestro fuego y nos quedamos en la entrada. Los infiltrados se ponen de pie y están dispuestos a acompañarnos pero yo tengo algo pendiente con Stassy, nuestros nuevos compañeros recogen las armas de los Agentes muertos e ingresamos.  
Todo está sucio y derruido, las luces parpadean, escuchamos ruidos y doblamos a una esquina donde cinco Agentes nos disparan, tres de nosotros caen muertos pero logramos cubrirnos.  
— Sé que estás ahí, Rellik— dice una voz muy conocida— Es hora de jugar, muñeca.- lo dice en un tono infantil bastante molesto.  
— Stassy ¡que sorpresa! ¿Esta no es la hora que sales de compras?— le digo mordazmente.  
— Soy capitana y muy fiel a Panem.  
— ¿A quien debiste sobornar, Stassy? Siempre fuiste una superficial sin cerebro.  
— Estás envidiosa— dice Stassy, trato asomarme pero temo que me meta un disparo en la cabeza— No soborné a nadie, Skellington estuvo muy impresionado por mis habilidades y destrezas. Como está decepcionado de que su escolta estrella se haya vuelto en contra suya, vislumbró que tenia talentos.  
— Ya me imagino cual— digo yo— Siempre has incurrido a las bajezas morales para aprobar— digo mientras saco una granada de humo y la ruedo suavemente por el suelo.

Sale un humo blanco y doblamos las esquinas disparando a todo el mundo.  
El humo se disipa y no hay presencia de Stassy.  
Frunzo el ceño y avanzamos hacia el patio donde vemos la mayor parte de los Agentes apostados, nos miraban de forma temeraria y dispuesta a morir, entre ellos diviso a Stassy, relevo el cargo a Maarten y me escabullo a un lado, ella se da cuenta y también lo hace.

Escucho los disparos en el patio, entre mis tropas y las de Stassy, subo por las escaleras rápidamente, sé estas escaleras se interconectan con las del frente por un pasillo.  
Llego al derribado segundo piso, un pasadizo que conecta los pisos, y la veo.  
Rubia y ojos ámbar cargados de odio, saca una tonfa. Justo debajo de nosotros se libra una batalla, las fuerzas están equilibradas.  
Stassy corre hacia a mi con la tonfa en alto al igual que yo, con mi rifle impido que me rompa la cabeza. Ella sigue blandiendo esa tonfa de metal y lo esquivo agachándome y doy media vuelta dándole una patada.  
Stassy retrocede aturdida y rápidamente la agarro de la muñeca donde sujeta su tonfa y le golpeo la cara. Cae al suelo, con la nariz rota y tiro la tonfa al piso inferior. Me acerco a ella, con las manos en la cara, y recibo una patada en la ingle. "Maldita per…" exclamo mentalmente mientras me doblo y recibo un rodillazo en la nariz. Evito caerme retrocediendo y veo justo a tiempo un puñetazo hacia mi cara, esquivo y le doy un rodillazo en su vientre y un puñetazo en la barbilla.

Me duele la ingle y estoy muy cansada, pero ella me mira con esos ojos, me desea la muerte, al igual que yo.  
— Ahora, morirás. Siempre la favorita de los profesores.— me dice Stassy y corre hacia a mí, me hago a un lado y recibo un codazo en la costilla derecha, y veo que saca una varilla, la misma que Grogg me electrocutó. Me lo coloca en el seno y chillo del dolor.

Caigo de rodillas, jadeando y recibo otra descarga en la espalda, caigo al suelo, totalmente cansada.  
—¡Skye!— una voz familiar, es Maarten. Siento unos disparos y alzo la vista, parpadeo y veo a Stassy, doblar a una esquina y desaparecer.

Siento los brazos de Maarten levantándome, me cruzo los brazos, tapando mis pechos, sintiendo dolor en uno de ellos.  
— Vamos, se terminó— dice Maarten y lo veo, está sucio y sudoroso, lo veo cansado.  
— ¿Bajas?  
— Once de los nuestros y la mitad de los Agentes. Ellos se rindieron.

Escucho un ruido y elevo la vista, un deslizador se eleva por nuestras cabezas y desaparece.  
— Stassy, seguro— dice Maarten y yo asiento— Estás cansada y herida, cariño. Vayamos donde Greg y luego a la plaza. Espero que Cade haya tomado el Edificio.  
Asiento y coloco mis brazos sobre la cintura de Maarten y lo beso. Y de repente, todo dolor desapareció.

* * *

**N/A**

**Paola: Gracias por tu comentario, saludos! n_n**


	13. Batalla por el Distrito 2 part II

Dejo a Skye atrás y avanzo rápidamente por el sendero de tierra hasta llegar a la espalda de una casa, Xiana espera a que el resto del equipo llegue. Tiffler Dawi se asegura que no haya nadie al doblar la esquina, nos dividimos en dos; deslizándonos en las paredes de los edificios, uno al lado del otro.

El chico del Distrito 1, Davin, esta tenso pero no tiene temor, avanzamos lentamente y vemos a dos Agentes caminando, Xiana se guarda el rifle y saca su ballesta, acomodada en su espalda, con una rodilla en suelo, dispara a uno y el otro se gira y la flecha se aloja en su garganta.  
—¡Ahí están!— escuchamos un grito y escuchamos el sonido de un auto avanzando y lo vemos. Una camioneta se detiene y baja un grupo de Agentes.  
—¡Fuego!— les ordeno, mientras nos cubrimos con los tachos de basura, veo a un par caer muertos, Xiana retrocede mientras dispara con su ballesta y Dawi la cubre.

Logramos salir bien parados, claro, sin contar a nuestros dos valerosos compañeros muertos. Davin está pálido y es evidente que es la primera vez que usa una arma de fuego.  
— Aún estás a tiempo de regresarte, Davin— le digo y él niega con la cabeza— No hay nada de malo regresarse si piensas que no estás a la altura.  
— Puedo hacerlo, señor— dice Davin con una mirada dura, Xiana se guarda la ballesta y saca su rifle. Cruzamos la calle vigilando las ventanas hasta llegar a un callejón y escuchamos disparos y gritos, explosiones, muy cercanos donde estamos.

Tiffler usa un espejo y se asoma por la esquina y me mira.  
— Señor, hay un grupo de resistencia luchando contra los Agentes.  
— ¿Resistencia? ¿No son los nuestros?— pregunto totalmente perplejo, Tiffler niega con la cabeza y me aclara que son ciudadanos del Distrito armados luchando contra los Agentes.  
— Debemos ayudarlos— dice Xiana y calculo como podíamos entrar. En el lado derecho están los de la resistencia y en el izquierdo, los Agentes, nosotros estamos en el medio.  
— Una fila nos cubrirá mientras nos acomodamos— les digo y avanzo mientras una hilera de veinte voluntarios se ponen delante de nosotros y salimos al exterior.

Ellos disparan contra los Agentes mientras avanzamos a la espalda de ellos y llegamos donde la resistencia, que quedaban solo un puñado. Xiana lanza una granada por encima de nuestros compañeros, ocasionando que los Agentes salgan por los aires.  
Los disparos han cesado y ya no quedan Agentes, el líder es una mujer mayor, cabello negro por un lado y por el otro, canoso.  
— Soy Tara, a cargo del grupo resistencia del 2— dice la mujer mayor.  
— Cade, comandante de Puño de Panem— digo y ella asiente con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  
— Te reconozco, te he visto en la propaganda del otro día, tú y la chica. La que dice ser descendiente de Katniss Everdeen.  
— Así es y creo que aquí no es un buen lugar para conversar  
— Bien pensado— dice Tara y avanzamos, es un grupo pequeño de resistentes pero se acoplan bien en nuestro grupo. Seguimos nuestro camino, Xiana esta a mi espalda y a mi lado está Tara, con una mirada de astucia y de valor. Ella está dispuesta a acompañarnos al Edificio y estamos tomando el más corto, atravesamos bastantes callejones, demostrando conocer bien el lugar.

A lo lejos vimos otro grupo de resistentes, se acercaron rápidamente para unirse a nuestras tropas y luego de eso doblamos a una esquina donde marchaba un batallón de Agentes.  
Tan solo vernos, empezó el fuego, nos dividimos en dos; unos se fueron a cubrirse detrás de un auto viejo y nosotros detrás de unos sacos que servían como trincheras. El fuego empezó a ser intenso, los disparos resonaban y veía mucho humo. Xiana se guardó su ballesta y sacó su rifle, rodó hacia el otro extremo de las bolsas y empezó a disparar, Tara y John, los líderes de sus respectivos grupos de resistencia estaban disparando en el auto.  
Tenia una granada en mano, me agache y tiré de espaldas. Un sonido de explosión y gritos desgarradores.

Y veo una granada caer cerca del auto y estalla. El auto salta por los aires, matando a un grupo de soldados nuestros, el auto está en llamas y John ayuda a Tara arrastrarse por el piso, ella perdió la mano y él tiene un ojo rojo.  
Lanzó otras granadas y logro ver los cuerpos de los Agentes volar por los aires.  
Me coloco encima de los sacos y disparo a los pocos Agentes que quedaban vivos.  
Me giro hacia la pobre mujer con un muñón sangrante, el médico soldado de nuestro equipo se ocupa de ella primero. John se recuesta en la pared de una tienda de cafés, se le ve la angustia y el estrés.

Observo las pérdidas, siete de nosotros ya han partido de este mundo, los ocho del grupo de John no han sobrevivido y el de Tara solamente dos han caído.  
Todos nos ponemos de pie y veo los cuerpos mutilados y las pistas manchadas de sangre, el estómago me revuelve pero me contengo, veo el pesar en la cara de Xiana y realmente empiezo a temer por ella, no quiero perderla. Estoy seguro que perdería la cabeza; nadie debe saber lo que siento por ella, podría ser usado en contra mía.

Xiana es la mujer que estoy enamorado pero no puedo permitirme una relación en tiempos de guerra. Xiana es mi debilidad.  
El médico logra detener la hemorragia de la herida de Tara y pone un parche en el ojo derecho de John, a pesar que lo perdió.  
Avanzamos por un callejón y vemos un extremo de la plaza, veo a mi derecha una hilera de humo negro, vuelvo mi vista hacia el centro de la plaza, escucho ruidos y el inconfundible sonido de un tanque. Un sudor frío recorre mi espalda, lo único que faltaba, un tanque cortando nuestro camino.  
— ¿Bombas anti-tanque?— pregunto y veo Tiffler mostrarme un bolso atado a su cintura— Nos desplegaremos y nos cubriremos con las banquetas de metal y si hay sacos de arena, mucho mejor. Xiana ayudarás a despejar el camino de Tiffler hacia el tanque.  
— Si, señor— dice ella y veo que estuvo tentada de decir mi nombre pero quería conservar la distancia ante mi regimiento. Salimos del callejón y vemos el enorme tanque de espaldas, muy cerca de las escaleras del Edificio de Justicia. Una mitad va hacia las banquetas de metal y pedazos enormes de rocas y la otra mitad, a los sacos de arena y pequeños muros de concreto. Un pelotón de diez Agentes nos vieron ocultarnos y abrieron fuego, el tanque giró la parte superior y empezó a lanzar sus disparos.

Volvieron las ráfagas y la tensión en el aire.

Estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo, me cubro bien y disparo. El tanque sigue incordiando y veo que a Tiffler no le da tiempo a poner la bomba, Xiana está disparando de forma implacable.  
Tara se pone de pie y junto con sus valerosos soldados de su resistencia se mueven hacia el otro lado, la miro alarmado mientras ella disparaba contra el tanque. La máquina infernal disparó contra ella.  
Aparté mi vista y sentí los escombros ya que había impactado contra una estatua, no vi a Tara y supe su suerte.

Ya no había Agentes pero el sacrificio de Tara sirvió para que Tiffler corriera como un atleta y colocara la bolsa muy cerca del tanque y una vez hecho eso corrió como un poseso hacia el extremo izquierdo, hacia un taller.  
El tanque estalló en llamas cuando intentó disparar, llamas lo rodearon y me puse de pie para avanzar cuando veo disparos en las ventanas del Edificio de Justicia. Había agentes atrincherados.  
— ¡Reagrúpense!— les ordene y nos reagrupamos en forma circular y nos fuimos al lado izquierdo, hacia un taller donde estaba Tiffler.— Están disparando en las ventanas.  
— Los distraeremos— dice Tiffler y lo miro preocupado— No te preocupes, somos valientes estamos muy cerca de lograr la victoria.  
— Cuídate, creo que rodearé y entraré por la espalda.  
— Iré contigo— dice Xiana y la miro, estoy tentado de rechazar su petición cuando John se ofrece.  
— Iremos nosotros— dice John, bueno, dos son mejor que uno. John y Xiana se unen a mí para entrar por la espalda mientras el regimiento intentaría entrar por la puerta. Las fuerzas enemigas estarían concentradas en ellas y lentamente podríamos sorprenderlas.

Logramos colarnos por la espalda del edificio, escuchamos los disparos incesantes de nuestros soldados contra los Agentes. Una puerta de metal interrumpe nuestro camino, John lo abre de una patada y vemos un camino de cerámica y de luces parpadeantes.  
Apretamos los rifles con firmeza en nuestros pechos y avanzamos, John se asoma a una habitación y escuchamos un objeto rodar por el piso, algo así como una lata rodar.  
Ese objeto paso por debajo de las piernas de John y salió un humo gris. Tan solo sentir el humo pasar por mis fosas nasales, sentí como si algo me hubiese golpeado la cabeza; algo así como un bate. Todo se volvió oscuro.

Estoy aturdido, escucho risas ajenas y una voz quejumbrosa. No abro los ojos y siento el cuerpo pesado  
— ¡Suéltenme!— esa es la voz de John, no se cuanto estuve inconsciente ¿tal vez segundos? ¿Minutos? Escucho un disparo y un sonido pegajoso estrellarse en la pared, pobre John. Todo se escucha muy lejano.  
— ¿Y ese?— pregunta una voz y claramente se refiere a mi, quiero moverme y recuerdo que Xiana esta conmigo.  
— Luego nos ocuparemos de ese despues de "jugar" con esta lindura pelirroja— dice otra voz y se ríen, calculo tres voces y claramente se refieren a Xiana. Siento rabia y la furia me domina, giro mi cabeza y entreabro los ojos y la veo a ella, siendo arrastrada por los pies mientras se zarandeaba; no tenia muchas fuerzas pero insultaba a los Agentes.  
— Estate quieta, barata; te va a gustar— dice un Agente y yo me pongo de pie con dificultad, la cabeza me da vueltas pero estoy rabioso, saco mi pistola que tengo en mi guantera, sorprendiéndome que no me hayan quitado. Uno de ellos se gira y avisa a sus compañeros.  
— Ocúpense primero de mí, basuras— les digo mientras apunto mi pistola a uno de ellos, ellos se burlan al ver mi estado, son tres y uno se acerca confiado. Está a un paso de mí y le disparo en la garganta, salpicándome de sangre. Se dan cuentan que voy en serio y sueltan al fin a Xiana. Uno de ellos corre hacia a mí con una tonfa en alto, bajo la pistola y lo aguardo.

La tonfa lo baja con fuerza mientras me voy a un lado, agarrandole el brazo y siento el dulce sonido de un hueso romperse y el estridente grito de dolor del Agente. Lo volteo y coloco mis brazos por debajo de sus hombros, se ladea mientras junto mis manos, apoyando su nuca, el otro Agente se acerca y apunta su pistola y dispara. Use al Agente como escudo y la intensidad de los disparos me hace caer de espaldas.

Siento un peso muerto, de foma literal por supuesto, encima de mí, no puedo quitármelo de encima, es muy pesado y veo al Agente mirándome y apunta su pistola en mi frente.  
— Maldita sea— murmuro y lo veo sonreír.  
— Es tu fin, Mellark. Que placer me causa matar a otro Mellark; yo me encargue de eliminar a tu padre en aquella cafetería— dice el Agente y lo veo bastante viejo, él es el asesino que lanzó esa granada y siento la rabia y me acuerdo de su madre, tildándola de trabajadora de la calle.  
— Y a mi me causa placer eliminar basuras como tú— dice Xiana colocándole la pistola en su cabeza y dispara antes que él pudiera hacer algo. El Agente cae encima de mí con la cabeza abierta como un pomelo, Xiana me ayuda a quitarme de encima de esos cuerpos muertos y me coloco de pie y finalmente la veo.

Temblorosa, algo de temor en su mirada, molesta, sudorosa y llena de tierra. Le coloco mi mano en su mejilla y con mis dedos, la acaricio, ella cierra los ojos, sintiendo mi tacto.  
— Gracias— le susurro y ella me abraza la cintura y me observa. Veo esos ojos verdes y me olvido de todo, con mi misma mano que le acaricié su mejilla, mis dedos se desliza hacia su barbilla y le levanto ligeramente, cierra sus ojos y observo sus pestañas rojizas.

Puedo ver sus pecas, marrones y brillantes, tan cerca que puedo contarlas, sus labios rosados están entreabiertos, esperando los míos, a punto de tocarlos cuando suena mi radio. Parpadeo, ella baja la mirada y se aparta un poco.  
— ¿Cade? ¿Estás bien?— me pregunta mi amigo Greg— Hemos entrado al edificio y todos se han rendido o al menos, el puñado de Agentes que quedaban.  
— Estamos en la parte trasera, les daremos el encuentro. Corto  
Alzo la mirada y la veo de espaldas, me acerco y coloco mi mano en su hombro, ella se da vuelta y me ve, tiene lágrimas en las mejillas y las limpio.  
— Gracias, Cade— me dice.

.

De vuelta al Distrito 7, ya oscureció y los muchachos están exultantes por el triunfo, sólo Xiana está algo alicaída y desapareció de mi vista, no tengo tiempo de buscarla, debo ir a la sala de tácticas. En la sala, el júbilo bajaba gradualmente mientras llegaban las personas del alto mando, Julius, Greg y Tiffler.  
— ¿Y Xiana?— preguntó Julius, extrañado mientras llegaba el señor Rellik y su hija y Maarten.  
— No se siente bien y le he dado permiso para ausentarse ahora— le digo y él parece preocupado.  
— Debo hablar con ella— dice Julius, él es médico, piensa que ella debe estar enferma. No lo está, está algo…bueno, casi sufre una experiencia traumática.  
— ¿Qué novedades tenemos?— pregunto antes que empiecen con preguntarme con Xiana, debe estar hablando con su padre en esto momentos. Él también está en el complejo.  
— Despues de atacar el Distrito 2, Skellington habló— dice el analista llamado Zack y enciende un holograma grabado donde Skellington nos tilda de terroristas, incita a la población de no apoyarnos, que en cualquier momento nos aplasta. Y lo que dice a continuación nos alarma: como castigo bombardeará todos los Distritos en orden numérico, a penas salga el sol.  
— Ese último sólo se transmitió en el Capitolio, el resto de los Distritos ignoran que serán bombardeados.— dice Zack con un evidente tono de nerviosismo. Si mis cálculos no fallan, bombardearan el 7 en el mediodía.  
— Pensaba que no tenían naves— dice Julius con un evidente fastidio.  
— Deben ser las naves que aún conservan— dice Skye algo pálida— El Capitolio ordena construir naves y el Distrito 6 las manda para que Skellington las exhiba en un espectáculo.— Skye se lleva una mano a la barbilla, Maarten frunce los labios y yo me humedezco los labios secos.  
— Debemos mandar un escuadrón aéreo— digo antes que el pánico se desate— Que nadie del complejo se entere o entrarán en pánico. Skye y Maarten ¿pueden coger las naves e irse al Distrito 6?— pregunto y ellos asienten— Hablaré con Greggar, poniéndole al corriente. Nosotros nos movilizaremos en tierra hasta el Distrito 3 y espero que las naves del Capitolio no bombardeen el 3 mientras estemos ahí.  
— El general del Distrito 13 ha confirmado que tiene los misiles nucleares apuntando al trasero del Capitolio— dice Greg Wend y escucho algunas risitas nerviosas— Es solamente de amenazas e irá al 6 junto con el general del 12.  
—Genial.  
— Podemos ir ahora— dice Skye— Si atacaran al amanecer, es mejor estar listo.  
— Muy bien— digo yo y pongo fin a la reunión. Todos se salen de la oficina.

.

La preocupación invade mi mente, el Capitolio no sabe donde estamos y para asegurarse limpiará todo Panem, me quito la camisa militar, sucia y llena de sangre que no es mía y me quedo con mi camiseta sin mangas y cuello. Me lavo la cara por tercera vez y me seco, levanto la vista y me veo en el espejo. Tengo los ojos cansados y la cabeza me resuena. Alguien toca de forma suave la puerta y camino hacia ella; abro y veo a Xiana con una bata blanca; me abochorno y siento las orejas arder. Ella entra y cierro la puerta.  
— ¿Xiana? ¿Estás bien?— le pregunto mientras ella se acerca a mi, se coloca muy cerca donde puedo ver sus pecas.  
— Estoy asustada Cade— No quiero dormir sola esta noche.  
— Tienes a tu padre— digo pero ella niega con su cabeza y se percata que mi camiseta marca muy bien mi pecho y la veo sonrojarse.  
— Cuando era pequeña era mi hermana que me abrazaba y me calmaba. Ella no está y la extraño más que nunca.

La abrazo y siento sus manos pasar por mi espalda.  
— Te amo, Cade— escucho susurrar en mi oído pero no expreso nada, veo sus ojos verdes inundarse de lágrimas, es la primera vez que la veo tan vulnerable.  
— Si ellos supieran lo que siento por ti, te usarían para hacerme daño.  
— Es el riesgo que voy a correr, Cade. No puedes evitarlo— dice Xiana y agarra mi mano y me lleva hacia la cama, abro los ojos de la sorpresa.— Quiero que me abraces hasta dormirme, Cade. Quiero sentirme acompañada y protegida.  
— No quiero aprovecharme de ti.  
— Eso no es aprovecharse mientras te lo pido— dice Xiana y suspiro; sigo observando su mirada verde, ella cierra los ojos y me acerco, observando sus miles de pecas y toco sus labios rosados. Miles de emociones despiertan dentro de mi y me doy cuenta que cuanto la amo y deseo protegerla. Mi debilidad debo convertir en mi fortaleza.

Se aparta de mi con gracia y se recuesta en la cama, dándome la espalda. Me acerco y me recuesto, a la espalda de ella. Paso mis brazos y por encima de ella y siento su perfume embriagador. Su respiración es suave y pausada y le beso la cabeza.  
— Te amo, Xiana— le susurro en el oído y creo que ella sonríe, aunque no pueda verle la cara, cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en mis sueños.


	14. A la defensa del Distrito 1

Aún no amanece pero estoy despierto, miro a Xiana dormida boca abajo. Dormir abrazados fue lo mejor de la noche, no pasó nada más entre nosotros y eso queda así. Estoy liderando una rebelión, no puedo distraerme. No es un error, no lo considero así.

Si ganamos esta guerra, podré tener al fin las cosas que quiero. Siempre quise salir de copas con mis amigos pero estamos en conflicto y debo tener la cabeza centrada. Amo a Xiana y espero que comprenda que aún no podemos iniciar una relación sentimental; es mejor dejarlo hasta que las cosas se calmen.  
Me levanto y estoy tentado de despertarla con un beso, veo la hora; ya van hacer las cinco de la mañana, Skellington está a punto de barrer en el Distrito 1 y espero que Skye haya podido llegar a tiempo al Distrito 6.

Tocan la puerta y me sobresalto, veo a Xiana, se mueve ligeramente pero aún sigue dormida.  
—¿Quién?— pregunto y resulta ser Tiffler Dawi, me acerco con cautela hacia la puerta y la entreabro, tratando que no vea quién está en mi cama.  
— Señor— dice Tiffler, evidentemente con sueño— Nos estamos reuniendo para llegar temprano al Distrito 3, he avisado a todos menos a Xiana— dice Tiffler y siento un sudor frío en la espalda.  
— ¿No la encontraste?— pregunto de forma casual.  
— He tocado en su habitación y no he recibido respuesta.  
— Tiffler, en tres minutos van hacer las cinco. O ella se está duchando o está profundamente dormida. Yo la avisaré— explico y él asiente. Cierro la puerta y me giro, veo a Xiana, sentada en el borde la cama y lentamente se acerca a mí, puedo observar su figura y siento como me abochorno. Nos miramos en la oscuridad y siento sus labios en los míos.  
— Gracias por acompañarme, Cade.  
— De nada— le digo y rodeo mis brazos en su cintura— Sabes que no…  
— Lo sé, Cade. Sólo espero sobrevivir o que tú sobrevivas a la guerra, para tener algo más— dice Xiana y yo la vuelvo a besar.  
— Tus besos son tan dulces como un azucarillo— me susurra Xiana Odair.

.

—o—

He dormido muy incómoda en este sillón. He llegado al Distrito 6 a las dos de la mañana, yo y Maarten pasamos la noche dormidos en muebles de la base aérea. Me pongo de pie y me estiro, siento mis huesos crujir y los ojos muy pesados. Ya son las cinco de la mañana y veo a Maarten, dormido de forma incómoda, me acerco a él y le acaricio la frente, veo sus ojos soñolientos abrirse.  
— ¿Es la hora?— me pregunta.  
— Debemos reunirnos, cariño— digo mientras él se pone de pie y se estira, también escucho huesos crujir.

Nos ponemos en camino hacia el centro del control, subimos las escaleras levemente iluminadas hasta llegara una puerta. Fue una suerte caminar con los ojos casi cerrados.  
Toqué la puerta y la abrió un hombre de bigote negro, al igual que su cabello, tiene las patillas blancas y líneas de arruga en los ojos. Él es el general Fedor Smithe, general del Distrito 13, me saluda y le devuelvo el saludo, ingresamos y la estancia es mediana, un escritorio y varias sillas. No estamos solos, ahí están los pilotos que me acompañaron del Distrito 7: Tynne, Duckalson y Jukson, el general del Distrito 6, Dan Greggrar, un hombre calvo de edad mediana y un hombre maduro, que se llevó tres dedos a los labios y los levantó, como una señal de respeto; él es Mitch Wright, general del Distrito 12. Yo también me llevé tres dedos a los labios y los levanté como saludo. Él se acercó y observó mi prendedor, una oleada de orgullo pasó por su rostro.  
— Me alegra tener a la descendiente de Katniss en nuestras filas. Ella aún es una símbolo en nuestro Distrito; teníamos una calle con su nombre.— dice Mitch Wright y siento que mis mejillas se colorean.  
— Vamos a trazar el plan— dice Greggrar— He hablado con el comandante Mellark sobre la situación, mandaré treinta naves de combate, capitana Skye ¿podrás manejar?  
— Si, señor.  
— Alistemos a los pilotos, el Escuadrón Rayo Azul tiene que estar listo.

Los preparativos nos llevaron mucho tiempo, yo tengo puesto mi traje de piloto y camino hacia el hangar con Maarten con el casco bajo el brazo. Me detengo frente mi aeronave o avión de caza. De forma aplanada, alas en forma de triangulo y la cabina es pequeña cuyo pico terminaba en curva. Muy diferentes a las del tipo halconium, estas si tienen lanzamisiles pero limitados. Era evidente que fueron pintadas de azules oscuros.

Maarten se detiene y nos miramos.  
— Que la suerte esté de tu parte— me dice y me rodea la cintura con sus brazos y nos besamos tan intensamente que deseaba que durase por siempre pero tengo una obligación así que nos separamos y él se fue a otro lado.

Me subo por una escalerilla y me siento, esta tan cómodo y rápidamente me familiarizo con los controles. Me coloco el casco negro y las gafas protectoras y finalmente la máscara de oxigeno, presiono un botón y la cabina se cierra. Veo que todos los pilotos ya están en sus naves.  
Salimos y veo que el cielo tiene un azul pálido y el tiempo apremia. Las nubes nos rodean y verifico mis controles.  
— Aquí, líder Rayo Azul. Preparados para el combate, los controles están listos— digo mientras me relajo y abro la red de comunicación.  
— Rayo 2, controles listos— dice Maarten en mi radio.  
— Rayo 5, controles listos— dice Tynne después de Maarten.  
— Rayo 6, controles listos— dice Jukson, el mismo piloto que nos llevó a la Arena.  
— Rayo 4, controles listos— dice Duckalson y después de él, siguieron los demás pilotos enumerándose hasta llegar al treinta. Todos volábamos en forma de cuña y de manera rápida.

Allá a lo lejos logro ver una hilera de humo y siento algo pesado en la barriga, parece que las naves del Capitolio ya han empezado a bombardear.  
— Líder Rayo Azul, aquí Rayo 5 ¿ve lo que estamos viendo?— pregunta Tynne.  
— No rompan filas, mantengamos la formación cuña— digo mientras maniobro lentamente, vemos los bombarderos del Capitolio, avanzando lentamente y de forma inexorable.— Concéntrense, en cualquier momento esto se pondrá peliagudo.

Estamos sobrevolando el Distrito 2 y vemos que las naves están muy cerca de nosotros y empieza la batalla. Tres de ellas nos disparan y ordeno dividirnos en parejas, yo me voy a la izquierda y veo que Maarten me cubre la espalda. Las naves del Capitolio son negras y tan numerosas como la nuestras, las fuerzas están equilibradas.

Una nave enemiga se acerca a mi, yo giro mis controles mientras esquivo los disparos, doy media vuelta y lo tengo en mi mira y lo pulverizo. Giro a babor, buscando a otro objetivo.  
— Tengo a dos en mi cola— dice Rayo 10 en mi radio— No me puedo quitar de encima.  
— Mantente firme, ahora te ayudaré, Rayo 10— digo en mi radio, busco rápidamente a mi compañero y lo veo, dos naves enemigas lo disparan y el esquivaba de lado a lado, miro de rabillo, Maarten está a mi lado. Acelero y disparo con el perseguidor, la otra gira pero Maarten ya lo tenía en la mira y lo pulveriza. Logro ver al piloto eyectarse a tiempo.  
— Estamos cerca del Distrito 1 y el panorama es desolador— dice Rayo 16.  
— Despliengense a estribor: Rayo 27, Rayo 26 y Rayo 15— les digo mientras veo a uno acercarse con ímpetu.  
— A la orden, líder Rayo— escucho mientras presiono el timón y empujo hacia abajo, me deslizo entre las nubes descendiendo bruscamente, veo en mi radar que la nave me sigue y sonrío levemente; agarro con fuerza y elevo con brusquedad y me coloco a la espalda de mi perseguidor y le disparo.  
— Siempre odie esa táctica— dice Maarten mi radio.  
— Descuida, no te prometo que lo vuelva hacerlo.  
— No me gusta prohibir cosas, no me gusta ser el novio controlador— bromea Maarten— Avísame si lo vuelves hacer.  
— Si, Maarten— le digo mientras veo otra pequeña explosión. La situación está bastante tensa.  
— ¡Perdí los controles!— dice Rayo 24.  
— Lo siento, Rayo 24, aterriza en el Distrito 3, no hay mucho que puedas hacer aquí— le digo y recibo la contestación de parte de él— Rayo 3 ¿Cuál es la situación?  
— Perdimos a Rayo 30 y a Rayo 11— y siento pesar por ellos y veo que una nave enemiga empieza a usar misiles— Escuadrón alerta, usen los misiles.

Algo golpe a mi nave y lo muevo con fuerza, siento el sudor correr por mi frente mientras siento sequedad en los labios. Verifico que no tengo nada grave en mi nave y lo desciendo levemente. Lo vi, uno me está disparando y no puedo quitármelo de encima y veo otra nave y lo pulveriza y se coloca a mi lado, Maarten me está mostrando el pulgar arriba y se va.  
— Gracias, Maarten.  
— A la orden, mi señorita— dice Maarten y sonrío a pesar de la tensión, veo a otra nave acercarse a Maarten y lo disparo antes que le dispare.

Las perdidas enemigas están aumentando y veo que están empezando a girarse para un retiro, las cuento y me salen diez naves enemigas se van al Capitolio.  
— Parece que se están retirando, abandonan el combate.  
— Lo veo, Rayo 4. Aterricemos en el Distrito 3 y pongámonos en contacto con el comandante Mellark.  
— Si, señora— dice Duckalson y frunzo los labios, no soy señora, a penas soy una joven de veinticinco años. Vieja no soy.

Las naves aterrizan suavemente en las calles del Distrito 3 y observo que han levantado carpas y la presencia de la nave más grande llamada Sinsajo. Hemos tenido bajas, 5 bajas desde la última vez que consulte pero logramos nuestro objetivo: el Capitolio no bombardeó más Distritos.  
Me saco la máscara de oxigeno y las gafas de aviador, abro la cabina y desciendo por medio de una escalerilla y una vez en el suelo me quito el casco. El viento alborota mi cabello mientras me seco el sudor con la manga, me giro y veo a Maarten camina rápidamente hacia a mí.  
— Algo tenso ¿verdad?— me dice y yo asiento.  
— Parece que todos están aquí— digo y Maarten coloca su mano en mi espalda hasta bajarla un poco y avanzamos, los pilotos me miran y saludan mientras los felicito.

Veo al general del Distrito 12, Mitch Wright; se acerca presuroso donde estamos.  
— Vayamos al campamento principal, está el comandante Mellark para hablar de las incidencias.  
— Bien, vayamos allá— digo mientras avanzamos por el camino empedrado. La carpa es enorme y de color verde, atravesamos la puerta de plástico e ingresamos, donde solamente hay una mesa metálica, sillas de madera y un fichero. Cade, Xiana, Tiffler, Gregory y Julius se hallaban en la carpa y también los generales del Distrito 13 y 6.  
— Ya podemos dar inicio a la reunión— dice Gregrar, el general del Distrito 6.  
— Hemos seguido las incidencias de la batalla aérea— dice Cade— Y hemos recibido otros informes, entre ellos los mensajes de Skellington que solamente se transmiten en el Capitolio. Mientras atacaban en los cielos.  
— Skellington está desesperado— dice Gregor Wend con los brazos cruzados mientras la luz matinal ya se filtraba por la pequeña ventana. Debí pelear arriba por unas horas.  
— Han estado muy bien arriba. Han defendido al resto de los Distritos, una pena que han bombardeado al Distrito 1— dice Julius con pesar.  
— No hemos podido llegar a tiempo— digo.  
— Nada puede ser perfecto— dice Julius— Han quedado sobrevivientes en el Distrito 1 y están siendo transferidos al Distrito 2. Ahora tenemos rodeado a Skellington.

Y siento sastifacción al escuchar eso, Skellington está con entre la espada y la pared.  
— El mensaje de Skellington es declarar en estado de sitio; los mismos ciudadanos del Capitolio serán apresados si están fuera de la hora límite. Ahora reprimen a sus mismos ciudadanos— dice Greg.  
— El Capitolio ya no tiene suministros, sus alimentos escasean y llevan días sin energía eléctrica, los pocos Agentes de la Paz han atrincherado a su presidente en su mansión— dice Cade— El ultimo paso es tomar la mansión.  
— Vamos al Capitolio— digo mientras Cade asiente mirándome, el general del Distrito 13 carraspea.  
— No olvidemos que desde ayer, varios Agentes intervienen en los hogares a llevarse chicos jóvenes entre los doce y diecinueve años. Ignoramos para qué propósito— dice el general.  
— Vamos a usar bastantes escuadrones de veinte rebeldes. Tomaremos diversos lugares del Capitolio: Palacio de Gobierno, la Mansión, Centro Virtual y el Edificio Skellington.— dice Cade y siento un ligero nerviosismo al escuchar el Edificio Skellington, no me gustaría oír de nuevo pero al sentir la caricia en mi hombro de Maarten, me calmó— Mientras el escuadrón toma esos lugares, tendremos aviones sobrevolando los cielos del Capitolio, las naves de combates de ellos ya están muy dañadas para que las usen de nuevo y por supuesto, los soldados voluntarios entraremos a tomar las calles.  
— Si tenemos éxito, hablaremos sobre el futuro de Panem después— dice Fedor Smithe, el general del 13.

La reunión se terminó pero se volverá a reanudar para formar a los escuadrones y los lideres que los dirigirán. Estoy nerviosa mientras salimos de la carpa, Maarten se coloca al frente mío.  
— ¿Tienes hambre? Se me antoja una hamburguesa.  
— Claro que si, pero creo que aquí no lo tienen. Lo único que me gusta del Capitolio son las hamburguesas gigantes.  
— Lo sé pero contentémonos al menos con una de carne de ardilla— bromea Maarten y nos alejamos un poco del campamento, donde no hay muchas miradas, mira ambos lados y me sujeta de la cintura. Yo me acerco y le beso.

* * *

**N/A  
****Paola: Gracias por el comentario. Ahora pronto ingresarán al Capitolio. Saludos!**


	15. Centro Virtual

Son cuatro escuadrones para los cuatro edificios. Tengo una pistola en mi guantera derecha, un rifle y un cuchillo escondido. Estoy armada y lista para entrar al edificio que me asignaron: el Centro Virtual. Debo ocuparla con mis veinte valerosos compañeros, inhabilitar el mundo virtual que están postrados los tributos ganadores de los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre; yo soy la líder del grupo y mi escuadrón recibe el nombre de Sinsajo; estoy en los lindes del Capitolio y me volteo para observar a mis soldados y recuerdo muy bien sus nombres: Xiana Odair, la segunda al mando; Gregory Wend, el joven Davin, Tulet del Distrito 4, Andersen del Distrito 8, Clint del Distrito 6, Aberdeen del Distrito 11, Caesar Tuk del Distrito 1, Ava Hill del Distrito 9, Jessy del Distrito 5, casi de mi edad, Mike del Distrito 13, el médico del grupo, Kenth del Distrito 3, Sarah del Distrito 5, Jansen, un hombre enorme del Distrito 10, Mary Ann, una mujer de cabello rapado del Distrito 4, Tellis del Distrito 7, Gemma y Ónix del Distrito 2 y finalmente Perseo del Distrito 12, un hombre con algunas canas en las patillas.  
Maarten está en el otro grupo, él junto con Cade ingresarán a la mansión de Skellington. Otra vez estoy separada de Maarten pero sé que está con Cade. El último abrazo de Maarten antes de marcharnos, me parece tan lejano, como si nunca hubiese pasado; espero sobrevivir para verlo, él es mi otra mitad.

Avanzamos por las solitarias calles del Capitolio, parece que no hay ninguna alma pero escucho sonidos, algo parecido a un montón de abejas alrededor de un panal.  
Nos escabullimos a un callejón y nos quedamos quietos, avanzo cautelosamente para observar las esquinas, alzo la vista y veo las nubes volar por los cielos, tan claro y celeste. No tengo miedo pero a cada momento tengo que humedecer mis labios.  
Tellis señala a una esquina superior y lo veo, una cámara nos está mirando, veo la luz roja.  
— Skellington nos observa, chicos— digo, esa es una de las tantas cámaras regadas por el Capitolio, puestas con la excusa de evitar la delincuencia pero en realidad es para vigilar a la gente, Ónix levanta la mano haciendo un corte de mangas, el resto suelta risitas de nerviosismo y de gracia. Estoy tentada de mostrar el dedo corazón pero no lo voy hacer, soy la lider, debo dar el ejemplo.  
— Ónix, dejemos de lado comportamientos infantiles. Wend, verifica las esquinas— digo mientras Ónix baja los brazos, Gregory saca una caja de metal donde la luz verde no cambia, asiento y avanzamos el sonido de abejas se hace más notorio.

Y lo vemos, un pequeño objeto volador, con las alas extendidas y de color negro volaba frente a nosotros, de costado, varios abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.  
— Una VANT— digo yo, aunque en el Capitolio tiene ese nombre pero en otros lados, sé que se llaman también drones. Un Vehiculo Aéreo No Tripulado parece que nos detecta y se gira— Cúbranse  
Y el bendito VANT dispara pequeñas ráfagas de fuego, pequeñas pero mortales, Kenth no tuvo mucha suerte, le cayó en la espalda y a Sarah en la cabeza; cayendo ambos muertos. Todos disparan cubiertos al mismo tiempo y el aparato estalla.

Nos acercamos a nuestros compañeros caídos, apenados.  
— Debemos seguir adelante, no podemos llevarlos con nosotros— dice Clint, secándose el sudor de su frente— ¿Cuál es el movimiento?  
— Debemos doblar a la derecha— dice Xiana consultando el holo que lleva en su muñeca, mostrando el mapa del camino hacia el Centro Virtual; luego lo apagó, dando la sensación de ser una muñequera. Reanudamos la marcha, todos en fila india, caminando de forma apresurada por las calles del Capitolio, escuchamos disparos muy lejanos y veíamos las ventanas cerradas al igual que los comercios. Dos VANT se aparecieron de improviso y empezaron a atacarnos. Nos dividimos en dos bandos, disparando los dos móviles aéreos; estallaron como el primero que vimos, esta vez no hubo victimas que lamentar.  
Vemos los carros estacionados, abandonados y algunos sin llantas. Por una esquina aparecieron un grupo de Agentes de la Paz, nos vieron y abrieron fuego. Nos escudamos detrás de un auto mientras el otro grupo corría a otro auto.  
Veo a Tulet caer al suelo con dos disparos en el pecho, me arrastro y disparo contra los dos Agentes que corrían mientras Greg lanza una granada, terminando con la vida del último Agente.  
Creo que el pequeño lío que montamos atrajo la atención de ¡tres VANT! Que se acercaban de forma amenazadora, Ava Hill lanzó una granada PEM, las descargas eléctricas hicieron que los drones cayesen al suelo, fulminados.  
— ¿Aún tenemos de esas?— pregunto y Ava asiente bastante tensa.

Nos reagrupamos y avanzamos, cuando aparece otro par de AVANT, Ava no pierde el tiempo y lanza la granada PEM y decidimos andar por el callejón izquierdo y de manera rapida.  
El sol ya está calentando y siento calor con este traje grueso, agarré una cinta y me hice un moño apretado para tener frescura en mi nuca.

Escuchamos una voz autoritaria, nos detuvimos y miré por la esquina de manera cauta y vi un Agente de la Paz dando órdenes a ¿niños? Adolescentes que no pasaban de los diecisiete años portaban armas de fuego, incluso pude ver a un pequeño que no podía tener mas de trece años. La rabia se apoderó de mí, Skellington está usando jóvenes y niños como soldados, eso explica que hayan estado secuestrando a los chicos; es indignante. Xiana también lo vio.  
— No voy a disparar contra niños— dice Xiana con el ceño fruncido.  
— Están asustados— dice Greg— Son un peligro para nosotros como para ellos mismos.  
— Están desesperados— sentencia Onix. Jansen, el más alto del grupo avanzó hacia la calle y antes que pudieramos hacer algo, disparó contra el Agente.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos y más los jóvenes, que del susto uno dejó caer el rifle y disparó contra su propio compañero, la otra mitad apuntaron a Jansen. Salimos todos de la esquina.  
— Chicos, chicos; bajen las armas; no les haremos daño.  
— ¡Son terroristas! Han venido a destruir Panem— dijo un niño y yo sentí pena por él.  
— No somos terroristas— le digo— Nosotros no haríamos lo que les está haciendo Skellington.  
Todos los jóvenes dejaron las armas en el suelo y antes que pudiera decir algo, se dieron la vuelta y corrieron en estampida. Mike, médico soldado, se acercó al niño baleado y negó con la cabeza.  
— Está muerto.  
— ¿Cuántos habrá de estos?— pregunta Xiana y yo saco mi radio.  
— Equipo Sinsajo a equipo Acero— digo y recibo la respuesta de Cade— Skellington está usando jóvenes milicianos ¿has visto uno?  
— Me he encontrado con un par; no les hemos disparado y avisamos al resto del equipo.  
— Esta bien. Corto— digo y se corta la transmisión.  
— ¿Están bien?— pregunta Xiana, algo ansiosa y yo asiento.  
— Si, al parecer se han encontrado con un par de ellos. Adelante.

Avanzamos por la calle cuando en la esquina, aparece un joven de quince años y dispara de forma sorpresiva, matando a Tellis, Xiana lo aturdió con la granada aturdidora. Cogimos el arma mientras Ónix lo cargaba.  
— ¿Dónde lo dejamos?  
Me acerqué a una puerta y lo toqué con fuerza mientras Ónix lo dejaba en el suelo.  
Tendremos que estar alertas.  
— Estamos a una cuadra del Centro Virtual— dice Xiana— Y es doblando esa esquina.  
— Bien, vayamos más rápido.  
Y siento la garganta seca, nos detenemos en una esquina y bebemos de nuestra cantimplora unos segundos. El sol está muy quemante.  
Reanudamos con nuestra caminata cuando vemos el Centro Virtual, de tres pisos y con un domo en el techo, de color celeste. Las puertas están selladas y varios autos en la acera de enfrente.  
Ava Hill y Jessy se acercan de manera furtiva a la entrada y coloca unas bombas y vuelven a nuestro lado. Nos protegemos en los autos y hacemos estallar.  
Nos dividimos en dos y nos colocamos en los costados del frontis del Centro Virtual.  
Nos percatamos que la puerta está tirada abajo y destrozada, ingresamos.  
Tiene pinta de estar abandonado pero el olor a podredumbre nos invade las fosas nasales.  
— Hay olor a muerto— dice Ónix.  
— Esperemos que no sean de los vencedores— dice Jessy y veo que Xiana tiene un leve temblor.  
— Yo quiero encontrar a mi hermana sana— dice Xiana firmemente— Esta bien, sé que ella está bien.  
Avanzamos por el recibidor, el piso está lleno de polvo y veo que todas las cosas están tiradas en el piso; parece que se armó algún tipo de jaleo y tengo un mal presentimiento.  
— ¿Vieron eso?— pregunto Caesar asustado señalando un punto, no vi nada al igual que otros— Vi una sombra deslizarse.  
— Son tus imaginaciones Tuk, no hay nadie en esta pocilga— dice Gemma y reanudamos la marcha, aunque Caesar Tuk no se quedo tranquilo. Y yo también vi algo, una sombra se deslizó al lado derecho, no dije nada pero agarré mi rifle con fuerza.  
Nos desviamos a la derecha, donde Ava empujó la puerta blanca y el chirrido provocó un eco, era una sala amplia y blanca, avanzamos y el olor a putrefacción se acentúo más, doblamos la esquina y nos detuvimos bruscamente, congelados de terror al ver los mutos más horribles que hemos visto.

Tenían cabeza humana, cuerpo de león y una larga cola de escorpión, no había uno, eran tres de esas bestias comiéndose algo que era un humano. El muto alzó su fea cabeza, cuya boca chorreaba sangre y mostró sus colmillos con restos de carne humana, sus ojos amarillos nos veían de forma rabiosa, la cara humana de ese muto se me hizo familiar y caí en la cuenta que era la imagen de mi ex mentor, Tobías Grogg.  
— ¿Corremos?— preguntó Wend, blanco como la tiza.  
— Retrocedamos con cautela— dije, el muto con la cara de mi mentor, ladeó su cabeza y sonrió de forma macabra y aulló de forma estridente, los otros dos levantaron sus cabezas de su almuerzo y agitaron sus colas donde salieron púas que se dirigían como flechas hacia nosotros.  
— ¡Muévanse!— nos giramos y corrimos hacia la entrada, escuchamos gritos lastimeros y entramos al recibidor. Me giré y vi con horror que Aberdeen y Clint tenían las púas en sus espaldas, desfallecían en espasmos.  
— Están envenenadas— dice Mike.  
— ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?— dice Davin, hablando al fin.  
— Mutos, y los peores que he visto.  
— Secundo a Skye— dice Xiana, Aberdeen y Clint murieron sin que podamos hacer nada. La puerta blanca se abrió lentamente y se asomó una cabeza humana, no era Grogg pero era horrible. Xiana le pegó un tiro en la frente y avanzamos rápido siendo perseguidos por los otros dos.

Entramos al otro ambiente y cerramos la puerta con temor.  
— ¿No es mejor salir de aquí?— pregunta Davin tembloroso, el tamaño de esas bestias llegan a la cintura de un hombre adulto.  
— Busquemos un atajo para llegar a la sala virtual— dice Xiana.  
Escuchamos que hay dos mutos que están raspando la puerta.  
— Avancemos, hagan como Xiana, apunten y disparen a la cabeza.

Estamos en un pasillo largo y blanco, la puerta se agitaba, había dos lados y decidimos irnos al norte. Ya estábamos llegando cuando apareció otro muto, la sorpresa de la bestia hubiese sido cómica si la situación no fuese ya muy tensa. Xiana le disparó en la frente y la puerta que dejamos atrás se abrió, los dos mutos corrían muy rápidos.  
Corrimos mirando al frente cuando escuchamos un grito desgarrador, nos giramos y vimos que uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre Mary Ann, la mujer gritaba mientras el otro le desgarraba la espalda. Perseo saco su pistola y empezó a disparar al muto.  
— Corran, tontos— dice Perseo mientras aparecen otros mutos detrás de su compañero, Mary Ann ya estaba muerta, yo estoy congelada y saco mi rifle y disparo a todos.

Los mutos son muy ágiles, uno de ellos se lanza contra Perseo y le abre el cuello de un mordisco. Siento a Xiana jalarme y me volteo con dificultad corriendo por los largos pasillos.  
Retrocedimos corriendo a lado sur, Ava sacó una granada y la lanzó a la espalda, doblamos y nos tiramos mientras sentíamos la explosión.  
—Espero que estén muertos— dice Ava, muy tensa y asustada. Yo estoy pensando en Maarten, clamando que esas bestias no se crucen con él. Ava se asoma y vuelve hacia nosotros.— Están muertos.  
— Hay un ascensor— señala Davin, no estoy muy segura de usarlo pero si eso evita que nos crucemos con un muto, mejor. Nos levantamos y Caesar Tuk presiona el ascensor.

Esperamos unos minutos y se abre la puerta, y vemos con terror que hay un muto y salta sobre Caesar, el hombre chilla mientras que la cola atraviesa el pecho de Andersen y suelta los aguijones, nos tiramos al suelo mientras disparo contra la bestia.  
Caesar cae al suelo totalmente destrozado y el muto me mira con rabia contenida e iba a saltar sobre mi cuando Ónix se atraviesa.  
— ¡Al ascensor!— grita agónicamente Ónix, todos nos metemos, apretujándonos en el ascensor. Y al cerrar, veo al muto gruñir.

Salimos al segundo piso, totalmente asustados y jadeantes. Ónix me salvó la vida, estoy agradecida con él y siento ganas de llorar.  
— Sólo quiero desear que estas bestias no estén en cada edificio— dice Davin.  
— ¿Podemos reanudar? Puede aparecer un muto aquí y comernos— dice Gemma.

Hay dos pasadizos para continuar, saco mi radio e intento comunicarme con el equipo de Cade, pero no hay señal y siento retortijones en la barriga. Avanzamos al extremo este, alertas y cautos. Vemos un par de Agentes y abren fuego, Jessy no lo vio venir, recibiendo un disparo en el corazón; todos en rodillas en suelo, disparamos con nuestros rifles hasta lograr derrotarlos.  
Continuamos con nuestro camino cuando se aparecen dos mutos furiosos, al parecer los ruidos los atrae. Uno de ellos se abalanzo encima de Mike, el otro esquivaba mis disparos de forma ágil mientras me mostraba sus colmillos, Ava se llevo una mano en el bolsillo pero el muto le atravesó la cabeza con su poderoso aguijón de su cola y mostró las zarpas a Xiana, ella le disparó en la cara. El muto cae muerto mientras el otro devoraba a Mike, Davin y yo le disparamos contra el muto, furioso se acercaba mientras sangraba hasta caer muerto. Greg recogió la bolsa médica de Mike, empapada de sangre y ahora nos quedamos sin un médico soldado. Yo apenas tengo conocimiento de primeros auxilios. Escuchamos gruñidos y aullidos, nos volteamos dispuestos a huir cuando vemos tres mutos más.  
— La sangre les atrae— dice Xiana, con la frente húmeda del sudor y concuerda. Ellos están ávidos, huelen la sangre. ¿Cuántos de estás malditas criaturas habrá aquí?  
—Espaldas con espaldas— les ordeno mientras de esos tres, aparece uno más.

Trago saliva y estoy a punto de ponerme a chillar. Tengo que serenarme, mi único propósito es vivir.  
Nos cubrimos con los cuerpos de nuestros amigos caídos y abrimos fuego contra ellos, los mutos corren con gran rapidez, sus caras contorsionadas de rabia y uno salta con agilidad, cayendo encima de Gemma. Ella saca su cuchillo y lo apuñala mientras el muto la desfiguraba con sus zarpas.  
El enorme Jansen se gira hacia Xiana mientras retrocedemos.  
— ¡Dame el holo!  
— ¿Qué?  
— ¡El maldito holo!— grita Jansen desesperado, Xiana le pasa el holo mientras Greg, entendiendo la situación, nos jala a los que quedamos y nos metemos a una habitación.

Escuchamos una explosión, nos alejamos de la puerta ya que sentimos el calor.  
Solamente soy yo, Xiana, Greg y Davin los que quedamos. Nos giramos lentamente y vemos un muto comiéndose a un pobre científico, lo sé por sus ropas destrozadas y sangrientas. Si no nos atacó, fue por la sorpresa. Veíamos los ojos expresivos y abiertos de la sorpresa del muto, insisto, en cualquier situación seria muy gracioso. Frunció sus peludas cejas y gruñó, sacamos nuestras pistolas y la cola se dirigía hacia Xiana pero Davin se atravesó y agarró la cola mientra el aguijón atravesaba su pecho.

Xiana, yo y Greg abrimos fuego contra el muto, blandía su cola pero Davin no se soltó y la bestia cayó muerta y el cuerpo de Davin rodó.  
Me acerqué a él y lo vi muy pálido y tembloroso, Xiana cayó de rodillas, sus ojos se humedecieron.  
— Davin, gracias por salvar…— se enmudeció Xiana, coloqué el cuerpo de Davin en mi regazo, su pecho esta muy brillante y la hemorragia no paraba, él temblaba y lloraba.  
—Tengo…miedo— susurró Davin, yo le limpié las lágrimas y también sentía que iba a llorar, veía una joven vida irse. No podía decirle que iba a estar bien, es evidente que está muriendo y le canté una canción que me cantaba mi madre cuando era muy pequeña.  
— No temas, amigo— le digo mientras respiro hondamente y canto:  
_Yo tenía un conejito, blanco y travieso.  
Corría allá en los prados.  
Alzaba sus orejitas y olfateaba el aire.  
El conejito, volvía a correr.  
Blanco y travieso, le encantaba, el aire  
Que agitaba sus orejitas.  
Mi conejito se llama como tú.  
Blanco y travieso.  
Sus ojitos negros, miraban el cielo.  
Allá en los prados.  
Corría mi conejito._

Los ojos de Davin se cerraron y su respiración agitada, se fue calmando hasta desaparecer. Lo acomodé en el suelo, con las manos en el pecho. Me puse de pie y me llevé tres dedos en los labios y lo levanté. Me giré y vi a Xiana y Greg de pie, muy pálidos pero dispuestos a continuar.  
A pesar de la gran cantidad de sangre en el pasillo, no apareció ningún muto, Eso indicaba que ya no había mas, excepto uno vivo en el piso de abajo.  
Encontramos el ascensor que nos llevaría al tercer piso, lo llamamos y no vimos ningún desagradable muto. Subimos y llegamos al tercer rellano, donde está el Centro Virtual.  
Odio el Capitolio y los desagradables mutos.  
—¿Qué fue esa canción?— pregunta Xiana.  
— Me lo cantaba mi madre cuando era pequeña, antes de dormir— me giré hacia ella— Obviamente nunca tuve un conejo pero de pequeña soñaba con tener uno.  
Es una sala ovalada y una gran puerta de metal, estaba entreabierta y solamente lo empujamos.  
Una sala ovalada con varias camillas donde estaban echados los vencedores de los Juegos, algunos estaban cubiertos con bolsas negras. Y un disparo se escuchó.

Yo y Xiana nos cubrimos pero Greg cayó al suelo, agarrándose la barriga. Xiana se deslizó hacia él y yo me asomo detrás de una silla y la rabia vuelve hacia mí. Stassy estaba sentada en una camilla con una pistola en mano, sonreía la maldita.  
— Me extraña que hayan llegado hasta aquí ¿les gustaron mis mascotas que dejé sueltos por todo el edificio?— preguntó de forma burlona Stassy y veo que mira una especie de tablet— Oh…solamente queda uno y está en el piso de abajo. Felicitaciones, ahora yo soy la que los voy a matar.  
— Stassy…hagamos un trato— digo yo mientras me pongo de pie y me cubro con un fichero de metal— Esto es cosa nuestra. Déjalos a ellos fuera de nuestras rencillas.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunta Stassy entornando los ojos y yo respiro profundamente.  
— Si tú me ganas…haz lo que te plazca con ellos. Y si yo te gano…bueno, te gano y punto.  
— ¿A muerte?— pregunta Stassy.  
— Si— contesto y veo a Xiana preocuparse un poco y me giro hacia ella— Ocúpate de Wend, yo tengo algo pendiente con esta rubia oxigenada.  
Stassy me mira burlonamente y se guarda la pistola y avanzo hasta la mitad del pasillo.  
Se lanza con el puño en alto y esquivo, se gira bruscamente e intenta darme una patada, le agarro de la pierna y le tiro al piso. Se levanta rápidamente y se lanza contra mi, blandiendo sus puños, le agarro del cuello y ella me da un golpe de cabeza; partiéndome el labio. Retrocedo y siento que ella me tira a la camilla, y veo que agarra una bandeja de metal y me tiro al piso; escucho el metal chocando con la camilla.  
Ella se viene contra mi y me da un patadón en la rodilla, le doy un golpe a la quijada, escuchando como se rompe algunos dientes.  
Retrocede cubriéndose la cara y desaparece de mi vista y giro a mi izquierda y la veo con la tonfa en alto. Baja rápidamente y me cubro con la mano, partiéndome dos dedos.  
Me muerdo la lengua para no gritar y le propino un rodillazo. Me pongo a la espalda de ella, sujetando su abdomen y me lanzo de espaldas.

Su cabeza chocó con el piso mientras estoy echada a la espalda de ella. Está inconciente pero no muerta. Siento el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y veo a Xiana acercarse a mi.  
— Greg está muerto— dice lacónicamente— Sufría mucho, solo le dije que se fijara en mis ojos para calmarlo y así fue.  
La vista de Xiana se paseó por los tributos echados y sus ojos se abrieron, corrió a su derecha donde se acercó a una camilla. Me acerqué y vi una mujer bastante mayor, pelirroja como Xiana pero bastante pálida.  
Xiana respiraba rápidamente, agitada mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana mayor.  
—Está viva pero su mente está…  
— Lo sé, Xiana— le digo y mi radio suena, rápidamente y algo agitada contesto.  
—Aquí, equipo Sinsajo.  
— Equipo Acero, intentamos contactar sin suerte…  
— ¿Cómo están?  
— Lo tenemos y ¿ustedes?— preguntó Cade y noté que está algo agitado.  
— Estamos bien y en el centro virtual.  
— Bien, espéranos ahí que llegaremos con un equipo especial.  
— ¿Y Maarten?  
— Extrañándote ¿y Xiana?  
—También— dijo Xiana en voz alta.

* * *

**N/A: Me salió algo largo el cap :P**

**Paola: Agradezco tu comentario, saludos! n_n**


	16. Destino de Panem

Paso una mirada rápida a mis compañeros rebeldes, todos muy decididos: Maarten, Julius Torrakson, uno de mis mejores amigos, Tiffler Dawi, Duke del Distrito 10, Travis del Distrito 3, Decks y Lannie del Distrito 7, Tomy y Jason del Distrito 5, Kassie del Distrito 12, Layla, Boris, y Kit del Distrito 9, Nel y Wendy del Distrito 4, Norbertson del Distrito 13, Albert del Distrito 11, Steve y Queller del Distrito 2.  
Ya hemos avanzado un buen trecho cuando vemos los famosos VANT, ellos nos disparan y logramos cubrirnos, Steve lanza una granada de pulso electromagnético o PEM. El artefacto cae al suelo fulminado.  
Salimos a la calle y mi radio suena. Es Skye y me dice que están usando chicos milicianos, yo ya me cruzado con ellos antes y le contesto que lo sé; los chicos milicianos abrieron fuego contra nosotros pero de alguna manera logramos doblegarlos.  
Ellos están bien, solamente les hemos quitado las armas y estamos muy cerca de la mansión Skellington.  
La calle está desierta, avanzamos lo más rápido posible hasta nuestra meta, mientras las naves sobrevuelan los cielos del Capitolio, Xiana vuelve a ni mente en cada tanto; y deseando volver a tener otro momento como aquella noche. Cuando esto termine, podré pasar al fin un momento tranquilo, con Xiana, un futuro con Xiana.  
Y ahí está la mansión, grande y ovalada; barricadas en la reja de metal y veo a Agentes de la Paz, apostados en la entrada. Nos dividimos y nos colocamos en los autos abandonados.  
Maarten lanza una granada y los Agentes se agitan aturdidos y empieza la lluvia de balas. La cosa está bastante tensa, estoy agazapado disparando con ferocidad, cuando escucho dos voces lastimeras a mi derecha; tiro al suelo y veo los cuerpos de Tomy y Jason, muertos. Maarten lanza otra granada y los últimos Agentes desaparecen.  
Boris se pone de pie con la bomba en las manos, seguido de Layla y cuando apenas están en la entrada, veo un resplandor dorado que se clava en la cabeza de Boris, Layla saca su pistola y algún francotirador termina con su vida.

Estos no nos están poniendo las cosas fáciles. Maarten busca con su mira de su rifle y dispara; escuchamos un aullido lejano; el hombre le ha dado.  
Nos ponemos de pie y avanzamos a la reja cuando aparecen dos VANT, disparando a quemarropa; nos tiramos al piso, veo el cuerpo de Nel y Wendy caer al piso. Saco dos granadas EMP y las VANT caen al piso, fritas.  
Maarten le da patadas a la reja y logra abrirla, entramos a la mansión donde un camino serpenteaba a la entrada, cuyas columnas se erigían al frente de nosotros, en ambos lados; está el verde césped y una caseta de vigilancia, abandonada.  
Avanzamos rápidamente a la entrada donde Kit se adelanta y coloca una bomba C4, nos reclinamos en las escaleras y la puerta de madera salta en pedazos.  
—¿Dónde podría estar Skellington?— pregunta Duke.  
— Si no está atrincherado en su habitación, debe estar en los sótanos— dice Maarten— Muy pocos saben que Skellington tiene un sótano en su mansión.  
— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— dice Duke.  
— Porque como escolta he tenido que acompañarlo a todos lados, al sótano va con sus amantes. Yo estaba en la puerta con otro escolta— dice Maarten.  
— Ajá, no sabia que también era pervertido— dice Kassie mientras avanzamos por la gran sala, el techo se veía tan alto, cubierto de lunas de cristal. Dos escaleras serpenteadas en ambos lados.  
— Revisaremos el primer piso y luego el segundo— digo mientras avanzo al salón, a unos metros está una mampara que se podía ver el campo verde.  
— ¿Alguien escuchó eso?— dice Duke y todos agudizamos el oído, efectivamente, escuche unos chillidos y nos giramos a nuestra izquierda, donde una puerta giratoria se movia lentamente, donde se asomó un hocico y luego todo el cuerpo.

Me quedé congelado, todos estuvimos parados viendo unos mutos reptiles: bípedos, con una cola muy larga, brazos largos pero que no llegan al suelo, hocico largo como de una largatija, ojos amarillos con una rendija negra y del tamaño de un hombre adulto.  
Eran cuatro muto reptiles y nos miraban con esos ojos diabólicos y nos mostraron sus colmillos.  
Levantamos las armas y cuando íbamos a disparar, las bestias corren y saltan sobre nuestros compañeros. Todo fue un lío: disparos, gruñidos, gritos de agonía y derramamiento de sangre.  
— ¡Retrocedan!— gritó Maarten y nos damos la vuelta rumbo a las escaleras, mientras Julius disparaba de espaldas, subimos como locos mientras los mutos reptiles nos pisaban los talones, escuchamos un grito lastimero pero no nos giramos. Llegamos al segundo piso y nos giramos recién. Un muto reptil nos miraba desafiante y Duke lo disparó hasta matarlo.  
Nos metimos a la primera habitación donde teníamos que recobrar el aliento. Me giré para observar quienes han logrado escapar y veo con tristeza que Decks, Lannie, Kassie, Albert y Queller están muertos.  
La habitación está vacía, sólo hay cajas y demás basura, salimos y el resto del equipo empezamos a rebuscar los cuartos; tiramos todo al suelo y llegamos a la conclusión que aquí no está Skellington.  
— A los sótanos— dice Maarten lúgubremente— Aunque no queramos, debemos enfrentar a esos mutos reptiles.  
No hemos dado un paso hacia las escaleras cuando aparecen un puñado de esos mutos, abrían sus hocicos y nos miraban como si fuéramos un trozo delicioso de carne asada.  
— ¡Fuego!— gritó Tiffler Dawi, disparamos mientras las bestias daban grandes saltos y se lanzaban contra nuestros compañeros, uno de ellos le dio con la cola en el pecho de Maarten, tirándolo metros atrás. Saqué mi pistola y disparé contra el muto que se acercaba a Maarten. Escuchaba gritos lastimeros mientras el fuego era intenso.  
Me giré y me alejé a tiempo, el muto agitó sus manos, intentado abrirme la barriga, usé mi rifle, matándolo.  
— Reagrúpense— dijo Tiffler y veo como uno de ellos se lanza contra Kit, abriéndole la garganta, Maarten está de pie y disparando. Siete mutos, tres muertos; los cuatro restantes nos están incordiando y creo que con el ruido, vienen mas de esos.

Dan grandes brincos y nos apegamos a la pared donde Maarten, con la cara sangrienta saca una granada.  
— ¡A los cuartos!— grita Tiffler y nos metemos con rapidez, Maarten deja caer el artefacto y cerramos la puerta. Explosión y sentimos remecer la puerta. Kit y Steve fueron los caídos y veo la cara de Maarten, una linea roja le cruzaba la sien hasta el pomulo derecho.  
Se sentó en un puf mientras la sangre corria por su cuello hasta su ropa azul, Julius sacó su bolsa médica, donde sacó alcohol y gasa, los dos se miraron.  
— La herida está abierta; te suturaré y te va a arder esto— dice Julius, Maarten asiente mientras saca su guante negro y se lo coloca en la boca. Julius pasó la gasa humedecida y Maarten masculló del dolor, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras mordía el guante.  
Duke abrió la puerta y se fijó un rato y volvió a nosotros.  
— No hay nadie y está hecho un desastre— dice Duke, limpiándose el sudor; Julius sacó un hilo y aguja quirúrgica, Maarten jadeaba y miraba con aprensión el filo; asintió.  
Nuevamente masculló del dolor.

Esperamos minutos y Maarten se puso de pie tambaleante, una línea negra con bordes rojos le cruzaba la cara.  
— Unos centímetros más…perdías el ojo derecho— dice Julius.  
— Gracias, Doc— agradece Maarten mientras se ponía el guante, su ojo derecho estaba entrecerrado y su cara denotaba el dolor de su herida.  
Yo intento contactarme con el equipo de Skye pero de alguna manera, escucho interferencias.  
— A las chicas le gustan los hombres con cicatrices— dice Norbertson y Maarten esbozó una leve sonrisa.  
— Skye se pondrá nerviosa— masculla Maarten— y celosa si eso hace que las chicas me miren con intensidad— bromea.  
— No sabia que Skye es tu novia— dice Tiffler.  
— Después hablaremos de nuestra vida amorosa— interrumpo— Debemos salir de aquí.  
Salimos al pasillo y vemos los cuerpos de los mutos reptiles destrozados, seguimos el paso hasta las escaleras y descendemos con cautela. Llegamos al piso inferior y me giro hacia Maarten.  
— ¿El sótano?  
—Afuera.

Al parecer todos los mutos reptiles fueron eliminados, respirando con alivio nos acercamos al mamparo, ahí esta el jardín de Skellington y según Maarten, su guarida estaba debajo de esa caseta de vigilancia. Y nuevamente intento contactarme con Skye pero otra vez escucho interferencia, estoy nervioso; espero que no le haya pasado nada, a ella y a Xiana.  
Abrimos el mamparo y caminamos por la gravilla, me voltee hacia la sala; asegurándome que no hay nadie y vuelvo mi mirada hacia el campo, Norbertson pone un pie en el césped y todos nos detenemos al ver la escena con horror.  
Del mismo césped salieron tres varas metálicas puntiagudas, nuestro compañero quedó colgado de la barbilla, Maarten intentó sacarlo pero fue demasiado tarde.  
— Skellington puso trampas— dijo Maarten, Travis miraba el terreno.  
— Es a la derecha— dijo y fue por el camino de tierra y estalló. Nuestro compañero pisó con una mina. Maldije a Skellington, estamos atrapados. Duke saco sus guantes y lo tiró a los lindes del césped, salieron varas metálicas de manera rápida.  
— Las rocas…—dijo Tiffler Dawi señalando un camino de rocas ancladas, yo estoy inseguro pero Duke quiso arriesgarse, corrió hacia ella y se paró encima. No paso nada.  
Respiramos con alivio y empezamos a andar sobre las rocas hasta llegar al otro lado.  
La caseta de vigilancia es de madera, Maarten abrió la puerta y vimos una trampilla, yo disparé al candado y abrí.  
Una escalera y descendimos por ella, hasta llegar a un túnel subterráneo. En el techo hay focos en hileras, avanzamos por un largo camino y siento ya los labios secos. Doblamos la esquina y vimos unos Agentes de la Paz lo cuales abrieron fuego, Duke recibió un disparo en la cabeza mientras yo fulminaba a otro, un Agente cayó y Tiffler recibió un disparo en la ingle.  
Los Agentes cayeron muertos, vi a Duke, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta pero Tiffler agonizaba, Julius intentó pararle la hemorragia pero al ver su rostro, supe que ya es demasiado tarde. Me puse de cuclillas y le sujeté las manos.  
— Cade…por Panem— musitó y cerró los ojos, Maarten apretó los puños y avanzó hacia la puerta de metal, yo y Julius le seguimos.  
— ¿Esta todo bien?— se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta, supimos que es Skellington.  
— Abre— dijo Maarten, modificando su voz y la puerta se abrió. Skellington abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, está desaliñado y agitado, Maarten le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared, le propinó un puñetazo en el abdomen.  
— Esto es de parte de Skye— dijo y le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen— Y esto es parte mía. Skellington, no veo la hora de ver su cabeza anclada en una pica.

Salimos al exterior y nuevamente saco mi radio y esta vez escucho la voz de Skye, algo agitada.  
— Equipo Acero, intentamos contactar sin suerte…  
— ¿Cómo están?  
— Lo tenemos— le digo mientras nos subimos en las rocas para avanzar al otro lado.  
— Estamos bien y en el centro virtual.  
— Bien, espéranos ahí que llegaremos con un equipo especial.  
Y ella pregunta por Maarten y le digo que está mejor además me pareció oir la voz de Xiana y mi corazón se alegró.

.

Las naves surcan por los cielos y es agradable sentir la brisa en la cara; ganamos y veo grandes camiones que transportan a los soldados rebeldes. Estoy frente al centro virtual y veo a Xiana y Skye. Ellas corren hacia nosotros, Skye mira con preocupación a Maarten mientras yo abrazo a Xiana y busco sus labios. Besarla fue como recargarme de energías, temí por ella. Alzo la vista y veo al equipo especial retirando los cuerpos de los ganadores de los Juegos del Hambre. No todos han sobrevivido, solamente pudieron aguantar los diez últimos ganadores, incluyendo a la hermana de Xiana.  
— Ellos lograron adelantar los años de la maquina virtual hasta la actualidad, para evitar verse envejecidos de golpe— dice Xiana y ve a su hermana siendo llevada en camilla y puesta en una ambulancia, hay varios de esos transportes por aquí— Tienen secuelas, Cade. Llevará tiempo recuperarse. Necesito estar con ella en estos momentos— dice Xiana y yo le beso nuevamente.  
— Tu hermana te necesita; después nos vemos— le digo y ella me sonríe y se sube a la ambulancia, me giro y me encuentro con Skye y Maarten mirándome con las cejas alzadas.  
— Vaya…  
— ¿Bienvenido al club?— dice Maarten en tono bromista.  
— Todavía no terminamos, Skye necesitamos reunirnos con los generales.  
Ella asiente y me pongo en marcha.

.  
Skellington está en una celda de la prisión del Capitolio de manera preventiva. Estoy en una sala de la misma prisión con los generales Dan Greggrar del Distrito 6, Fedor Smithe del Distrito 13 y Mitch Wright Distrito 12, los más influyentes. Yo estoy sentado en la parte superior de la mesa, a mi costado está Skye y al lado de ella, están los otros dos capitanes de los escuadrones, Jukson, quien entró al Edificio Skellington y Terry al Palacio de Gobierno.  
— Grandisima victoria— dice Dan Greggar— Logramos vulnerar las defensas del Capitolio, tristemente los mutos estuvieron en los dos edificios: Mansión de Skellington y el Centro Virtual. Mis condolencias para sus equipos, Rellik y Mellark— me mira algo apenado y doy una cabezada— Skellington está en la celda y nosotros estamos por sentenciar su suerte. ¿Quién está de acuerdo con la pena de muerte?  
Yo levanto mi mano al igual Smithe y Greggrar pero Skye levanta su mano para pedir una palabra, Gregrar le permite hablar.  
— Matarlo no. Creo que es un premio para él; yo quiero que sufra y vea lo felices que somos cuando él no esta en el poder. Yo digo que debemos encerrarlo, sin beneficios, sin lujos, como un reo común y corriente; cadena perpetúa para él y para todos sus colaboradores. Yo confieso que quería su muerte pero esto es mejor; sé que él nos cortaría la cabeza si hubiésemos perdido; matarlo seria bajarnos a su nivel. Somos superiores a él; yo digo que debe pudrirse en la cárcel.  
Estoy de acuerdo con la mujer, ella había colocado sus manos mientras se explayaba, los generales se miraron entre sí y asintieron.  
— De acuerdo contigo, Rellik— dice Smithe— Entonces Skellington será trasladado a la prisión del Distrito 2.  
— Y veamos la cuestión del gobierno. Una vez que hemos derrocado…  
— Una Federación es viable— digo yo y recibo la atención— Todos los Distritos serán independientes. Quiero decir, que usarán sus propios recursos y tendrán sus propias leyes, no dependerán de lo que haga el Capitolio; todos los Distritos se apoyarán entre si, compartiendo sus recursos y ganancias. Una Federación Panem, donde la nueva capital será la sede central del gobierno; la nueva capital dictará las leyes generales y controlará los recursos de los Distritos.  
— ¿Nueva capital? ¿Por qué nueva capital?— pregunta Gregrar.  
— Sencillamente por que el Capitolio se han pasado de egoístas y presuntuosos. Ya tuvieron su oportunidad, se enriquecieron a costa de los demás Distritos. Esta vez será diferente, el Capitolio deberá abonar todo al Distrito 1 y la nueva capital será el Distrito 12 en tres años.  
— Eso suena bien y algo simbólico también— dice Mitch Wright, general del Distrito 12, se le podía ver muy risueño— Trabajaré muy duro con el Distrito 12, no aguantaré tres años de espera para ver a mi Distrito como capital de Panem. Increíble, la tierra de Katniss y Peeta.  
— Eso es genial— dice Skye— Apoyo la idea.  
— Y creo que Fedor Smithe debería encargarse del gobierno de Panem hasta organizar las elecciones, que se realizarán en el año que viene.  
— Estoy preparado para el reto y por supuesto convocaré elecciones el año que viene— dice Fedor Smithe y Gregrar pone fin a la reunión, todos nos ponemos de pie y salimos de la sala.

.

Supe que la familia de Skellington, su esposa y su menor hijo, fueron atrapados cuando huían en un helicóptero. Fueron llevados a la misma prisión pero alejados de Skelligton.  
La esposa exigía su libertad y también el divorcio, yo le conseguí un abogado pero ahora estoy frente a un cuarto de interrogatorios donde está el hijo de Skellington, un niño de doce años.  
Entro al cuarto, siento algo frío y veo al niño con las manos sobre la mesa, está tranquilo a pesar de la situación.  
—Hola, me llamo Cade— le digo mientras me siento de frente a él.  
— ¿Tienen a mi padre?— pregunta.  
— Si.  
— Hizo algo malo ¿verdad?— pregunta el niño, no veo nada de tristeza o rabia en él, algo extraño me pareció.  
— Muchas cosas malas. Organizó los Juegos del Hambre ¿sabias?  
— Lo sé, mis compañeros del aula hablan de eso como si fuese algo genial; lo vi y me pareció terrible. No entiendo porque tienen que matarse, es injusto para ellos.  
— Si— le dije y estoy sorprendido por la agudeza del niño— ¿No nos detestas?  
— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Mi padre debe pagarlo.  
— ¿No quieres a tu padre?— pregunto y él alza los hombros.  
— Mi padre nunca tuvo tiempo para mí; venia con mis notas y él apenas se daba cuenta. Estaba más preocupado con los Juegos y con los militares, hacia muchas fiestas y no iba mi mamá. Siempre discutía con mi mamá.— dice el niño y me mira— ¿Deberia amarlo por esas cosas?  
— Bueno…no es un ejemplo a seguir, es tu padre. No digo que debas amarlo, eso depende de ti— digo yo y el niño vuelve su mirada a la mesa.  
— ¿Qué pasará conmigo?  
— Cuando tu madre logre salir de la retención, te irás con ella.  
— ¿Panem existirá?  
— Será un nuevo Panem.  
— ¿Y los Juegos? ¿Se seguirán realizando?  
— Ten por seguro que los Nuevos Juegos del Hambre serán abolidos. Será un nuevo Panem; nuevas leyes y nuevas caras.  
El niño asiente y yo me pongo de pie, camino hacia la puerta y veo al pequeño, que vuelve su vista hacia a mí.

.

Cierro la puerta y me voy al pasillo, me asomo por la ventana y veo la nueva bandera de la Federación Panem flameando en los edificios altos, la gente está en la calle con pancartas, adorándonos. Bajo la vista y veo a Skellington salir a la calle, con varios soldados rebeldes llevándolo, la gente lo piteó y le lanzaron verduras podridas; con dificultad lo metieron a la camioneta y cerraron la puerta.  
Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Skye, apoyada en la pared.  
— El nuevo presidente dará su primer mensaje.  
— El presidente interino— corrijo— El año que viene se realizan nuevas elecciones.  
— Me encanta el nombre: Federación Panem— dice Skye— El Capitolio está dispuesto a reparar el daño al Distrito 1.  
Yo asiento y me aparto de la ventana, camino por los pasillos seguido por Skye hasta llegar a las escaleras.  
— Todo ha terminado y me gustó trabajar contigo, Cade— dice Skye mirándome, yo observo esos ojos azules y sonrío.  
— Ha sido una buena ayuda, Skye y siento mucho por los problemas que te haya causado.  
— Espero que no estés resentido por el golpe en la nariz.  
— No te preocupes por eso— le digo y le extiendo la mano— ¿Sabes? A mi me ha gustado conocer a la otra descendiente de Katniss y Peeta.  
— Lo mismo digo— dice Skye y nos estrechamos las manos.  
— Espero saber más de ti—digo mientras coloco mis manos a mi espalda— Sé que eres mi prima lejana, muy lejana pero me encantaría mantener el contacto.  
— A mi también— dice Skye y me da un beso en la mejilla— Cuídate, Cade; nos mantenemos en contacto.  
— Lo mismo digo— y veo a Skye bajar las escaleras y desaparecer de mi vista.

.

Estoy en la sala del hospital, buscando con la vista a Xiana, voy caminando y me encuentro con Julius Torrakson, lo abrazo y compartimos la pérdida de nuestro otro gran amigo, Gregory Wend, nos despedimos y sigo buscando a Xiana; la veo; ella esta acompañada de su padre, un hombre canoso y su hermana, que estaba en sillas de ruedas y con la mirada perdida. Xiana me ve y se acerca rápidamente a mí.  
— ¡Cade! Sígueme— dice Xiana y me jala hacia su familia, su padre me ve y me saluda.  
— Comandante Mellark— dice el señor Odair, a él ya lo conozco, estaba en la base ayudando con el mantenimiento.  
— Llámame Cade— le digo mientras le estrecho la mano y Xiana me señala a su hermana, pelirroja como ella, ojos marrones y hundidos. Ella es cinco años mayor que Xiana, treinta y dos pero su apariencia le daba más años.  
— Anna, él es Cade…mi novio— dijo Xiana, con las mejillas encendidas, Anna Odair, que miraba un punto muerto, parpadeo y alzó la vista hacia a mí, me miraba sin parpadear y sonrió levemente.  
— Hola, soy Anna— dice la mujer y vuelve su mirada a Xiana— Tu novio es guapo.  
No puedo evitar sonrojarme mientras estrechaba su mano, Xiana también esta acalorada, su padre sólo sonreía. Creo que sabe que estoy a punto de salir con su hija. La sonrisa de Anna desapareció y volvió a estar como ausente, vi algo de pena en Xiana y me jaló hacia un lado, lado; alejados de su familia.  
— Anna está sufriendo las secuelas de su inmersión virtual. La prolongación de quince años al mundo virtual la dejó en ese estado— dice Xiana y suspira, su hermana ganó los Juegos a la edad de diecisiete— Los especialistas adelantaron los años en el mundo virtual para que no resulte chocante cuando la despierten; ahora los médicos me dicen que llevara tiempo recuperarse pero no será la misma. Ahora es dependiente y necesita ayuda para caminar; será cuestión de tiempo para que pueda andar de nuevo— Veo algo de dolor en su mirada— Ella me cuidó cuando era pequeña y ahora voy a cuidarla.  
— Hace bien, Xiana. Tienes mi apoyo— le digo mientras le acaricio los hombros.  
— Cade, voy a regresar al Distrito 4. Mi labor con la rebelión terminó y me voy con mi familia. Creo que aún tienes responsabilidades ¿verdad? Entonces, este es el adiós— dice Xiana y veo que esta apenada; por mí. Ella está errada.  
— Xiana…mi responsabilidad ya terminó. Di mi idea del nuevo Panem, ahora son los generales que siguen con el trabajo. Si vas al Distrito 4, te seguiré. Conozco de pasada el 4, quiero conocerlo más a fondo contigo.  
— ¿En serio?  
— Si, Xiana. Quiero caminar en la arena contigo y recoger los corales como lo hacías en tu infancia.  
— ¿Bañarnos?— dice Xiana elevando una ceja de forma coqueta.  
— Eso también— le digo con algo de picardía y coloco mis brazos en su cintura— Voy a estar contigo y también ayudaré a tu hermana a recuperarse.  
— Cade, muchas gracias. Te amo.  
— Lo sé.  
Y nos abrazamos, y siento nuevamente sus labios en los míos, cierro los ojos y me imagino mi futuro con ella, haciéndose realidad.


	17. Epílogo

**10 años después  
**Es una hermosa mañana primaveral, yo estoy sentada en un banco de concreto mientras observo a mi hija de cinco años, jugar en el jardín del parque. Estoy en el Gran Parque de los Héroes, es un campo grande en el medio de la ciudad, hay bastantes monumentos en homenaje a los caídos de la rebelión, ocurrida diez años atrás.  
¿En donde estoy? Diez años atrás diría que estoy en el Capitolio pero en realidad estoy en el Distrito 1. Dos meses atrás se decidió el destino del Capitolio mediante referéndum, el Distrito 1 terminó por "absorber" al Capitolio, ya no existe el Capitolio y la capital es ahora Distrito 12. Y sigo llamando Distritos, ahora son Estados; la costumbre seguro.  
Cuando terminó la guerra, yo empecé a averiguar más de mis ancestros: descubrí donde están enterrados, fui a darles una ofrenda floral acompañada de Maarten en un cementerio abandonado del Estado 12. Yo tuve que ver que construyan un monumento en honor a mis ancestros, Katniss y Peeta. Averigüe todo de ella, su pasado, sus penas y la felicidad con Peeta. Supe que Katniss murió de vejez y que tres días después lo hizo Peeta, según la nota fue un ataque cardíaco o de "corazón roto".

¿El destino de Skellington? Estuvo un año en prisión, al día siguiente lo encontraron colgado de una viga.  
Doy un largo suspiro mientras veo a mi pequeña recoger dientes de león y soplarlos, ella corre a perseguirlos. La gente pasa a mi alrededor, ya sean con sus parejas o con sus hijos. Al frente mí, más allá del parque, está el hospital donde trabaja Julius Torrakson, antes era el Centro Virtual. Julius se ha convertido en uno de los tíos favoritos de mi pequeña.

Un año después de que liberamos Panem, Maarten me propuso matrimonio y nos casamos, todos estuvieron en mi boda: mis padres, Mimic, Cade, que me costó reconocer debido a que no tenia barba y su cabello pulcramente arreglado, acompañado de Xiana y Julius. Después fui a la boda de Cade, que se realizó en el Distrito 4.  
Cade y Xiana viven juntos en el ahora Estado 4, supe que su hermana ya puede caminar pero no correr, ha mejorado un poco, ellos tienen una pareja de mellizos: Peeta y Shosanna y un niño de apenas dos años, llamado Greg. Solemos ir al 4 a visitar a Cade, mi hija le gusta jugar con los mellizos mientras yo y Maarten conversamos con Cade y Xiana en la orilla del mar. Él es parte de la familia ahora, es mi primo y no lo considero tan lejano.

Creo que me fui por las ramas.  
Después de casarme, yo y Maarten tuvimos que reorganizar la Agencia, la academia se restauró y admitimos más Agentes de la Paz, ahora haciendo honor al nombre. Ascendimos al grado de Generales y trabajamos codo a codo con el presidente interino y con el nuevo que fue elegido un año después. Nos conseguimos un departamento, alejado del bullicioso centro del extinto Capitolio, vivimos muy cerca del límite con el Distrito 1.  
Él quería un hijo, yo no me sentía lista para ser madre, a pesar que la idea me gustaba. Él esperó pacientemente cuatro años. Cuatro años después, recibí la maravillosa noticia que estaba embarazada, mis padres estaban felices y Maarten exultante, con mi embarazo, decidí renunciar a la Agencia y me enfoqué a ayudar a mi madre en su tienda de pasteles.  
Nació mi pequeña, tan pequeña y rosada; fue el momento más maravilloso para mi y para Maarten. Ella tiene los ojos grises de él, su mirada y la forma de su frente, el cabello castaño igual al mío; mi madre me dice que se parece a mí cuando era pequeña.

Mi hija se acerca a mí con un diente de león, veo su sonrisa infantil y me contagia, le aparto el cerquillo que oculta sus cejas y se sienta a mi lado. Se llama Katniss, como su ancestro.  
Mi hija señala el monumento que esta al frente de nosotras, un Sinsajo con una flecha en el pico de color bronce sobre una columna de mármol.  
— Mami, se parece a tu prendedor— me dice Katniss señalando mi prendedor y yo asiento mientras le acaricio su cabeza.  
— Yo tuve que ver mucho con eso ¿Sabes quien esta dedicado ese monumento?— ella niega moviendo su cabeza, se aparta algunas hebras que se quedaron adheridas en su mejilla.  
— A Katniss y Peeta Mellark— digo mientras abre los ojos.  
— ¿Katniss?  
— En honor a mi tatarabuela te llamas así— le digo mientras sonríe, el año que viene Katniss irá a la escuela y sé muy bien que ahora si hablan de los Juegos del Hambre. Temo que eso la asuste, yo aún tengo malos sueños de los mutos que me enfrenté; Maarten me calma, susurrándome cosas lindas. Ella una vez preguntó como se hizo esa cicatriz que tiene Maarten, él pudo haberla mentido pero prefirió contarle cuando sea un poco mayor. Felizmente en su primer día no hablarán de los Juegos, esa parte la tocará cuando sea un poco más grande.  
Solamente Maarten sigue siendo Agente de la Paz, General del cuerpo y yo estoy feliz ayudando a mi madre con la tienda de pasteles. Olvidé decir que Cade es ahora instructor de defensa personal en el 4.  
— ¡Mami, allá está papá!— dice Katniss bajándose del banco de concreto y corre hacia su padre, Maarten se pone de cuclillas y carga en brazos a Katniss. Él se acerca con una sonrisa, veo su cicatriz, ahora marrón, cruzando su sien hasta su pómulo derecho.

Me pongo de pie y él baja su vista hacia mi vientre, donde ve mi embarazo de tres meses.  
— ¿Cómo está él?  
— O ella— digo y nos damos un beso corto, Maarten se ríe.  
— Espero que sea "él".— dice y yo en el fondo espero que sea niño. Katniss regresa en el suelo.  
— ¿Ahora podemos visitar a los abuelitos?— pregunta Katniss dando pequeños brincos, se aparta el cerquillo que oculta sus cejas.  
— Claro que sí, tía Mimic te tiene un regalo— dice Maarten y ella salta de alegría y vuelve mi atención a mí, coloca su mano en mi vientre.  
— ¿Todo bien?  
— Todo está bien— le digo y avanzamos por el sendero, veo el monumento y sonrío con los labios. Todo está bien para mi, ahora Panem sabe el significado de Katniss y Peeta y yo continuaré con su legado.

.o.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A**  
**Agradecimientos a:  
gisela2000**  
**ScalerttBlack22**  
**Por seguir y colocar en favoritos esta historia.**

**Y por sus comentarios:**  
**Paolalesh**  
**marina92**  
**Scarlettblack22**


End file.
